


Parents' Night Out

by DontSqueezeTheCharmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSqueezeTheCharmie/pseuds/DontSqueezeTheCharmie
Summary: It was Timmy's first night hanging with the other parents from his daughter's Kindergarten class. He had no idea what to expect. But he definitely didn't expect his night to go like THIS.





	1. Timmy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please be kind! The next chapter will be Armie's POV, and we'll go from there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the start of something...

Timmy parked his car a half a block away and slowly walked to the house clutching his bottle of Chardonnay with fairly significant apprehension. It was his first Parents' Night Out with his fellow Kindergarten parents, and he had no idea what to expect. He was the only single dad in the class; he was pretty sure he was the youngest parent, and he was almost certain that he was the only gay parent. The moms that he had met so far (at this point, a week into school, he had yet to meet another dad) were all incredibly welcoming and friendly. But Timmy had no idea what that would translate to outside of the Kindergarten hallway, in a social and alcohol-fueled environment. 

He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the front porch. He lifted his hand to knock on the front door when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the glowing ember of a cigarette tip. Timmy turned his head to see who the offender was- a smoker in Los Angeles, a rare breed outside of the club scene. A quick glance took in a man leaning against the side of porch: about ten feet of legs, crossed at the heel, connected to a slim torso, and a face hidden in shadows.

Timmy managed a quick, "Hey" to the cigarette's owner, who replied back with an equally brisk, "Hey." 

Timmy lifted his hand to ring the door bell, when the smoker suddenly spoke up: "Are you the new dad? Hold on a minute, I'll walk you in. You don't want to go in there alone. Trust me." Timmy lowered his hand and turned towards him. 

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. Actually, can I bum a cigarette off of you? This is my first one of these things, and I'm pretty nervous." 

He managed a slight grin at the man, who gave another chuckle. "Of course. Help yourself." 

He leaned forward, out of the shadows, and thrust his pack toward Timmy. Timmy looked up, into the man's face now visible in the porch light, and felt his heart skip a beat. It was still pretty dark, but Timmy could just make out the man's movie star good looks: blue eyes, chiseled jaw, perfect smile. 

"Thanks. I'm Timmy. I'm Scarlett's dad."

The man smiled wide, revealing blindingly white teeth. "I know. I've heard. I'm Armie, Harper's dad, and can we keep this little tobacco break between the two of us? I quit six month ago," he said with a wink that made Timmy's cock twitch.

Timmy nodded quickly, wanting Armie to know he could be trusted. "Of course, of course. I'm trying to quit, too. But, you know..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence, as he really wasn't trying to quit. Timmy sucked at small talk and often found himself saying things that weren't really true, or that made no sense, or that were just simply embarrassing, just to fill a silence. The joys of being socially awkward....

Timmy took one last drag of the cigarette and Armie handed him the empty beer bottle he was using as an ashtray to put his butt into. "Are you ready to go in and meet everyone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Let's do it," Timmy replied, and followed Armie into the house.


	2. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie's POV of the events of the beginning of the night. In this fic, Timmy is 24 and Armie is 33. They have Kindergartners in the same class.

Armie  
Armie sat on the edge of his bed, holding his socks and listening to the sound of Liz greeting their guests downstairs. Delaying the inevitable. It wasn’t that Armie was antisocial or didn’t like the other Kindergarten parents in Harper’s class. He just knew from experience (Liz had spent two years as Room Parent for Harper’s preschool class) that the night would be full of big “asks:” asking for donations to the class fund, asking for sign-ups on the various class committees, asking for volunteers at all the different class events. And Liz always expected Armie to do his share- smile, schmooze, keep everyone’s glasses full, and ask, ask, ask, ask. Armie sighed, pulled on his shoes and socks, and headed downstairs.

The first thing he heard as he descended the stairs was the giggles of Liz and another mom, and the name, “Timothee.” He’d heard the name before, and knew that it belonged to the new dad in the class, a younger, single kid, from what he understood. Poor guy…if he’s coming tonight, he has no idea what he’s getting himself into, thought Armie.

“He is adorable,” he heard the other mom say, “and so well-dressed. He’s going to make our husbands look bad.” Liz laughed again. “He’s an actor. And…,” Liz lowered her voice, “I think…gay?” The other mom nodded sagely. “Well, that makes sense.” The two laughed again. A third mom entered the conversation, “Are you all talking about the new dad, Timmy? Am I the only one who hasn’t met him yet? I hope he shows up tonight. I am DYING to meet him.” All three moms nodded eagerly.

Armie took that moment to enter the kitchen where he saw several moms and (to his relief) a few dads were munching on appetizers and enjoying some wine. “Hello everyone!” he said, with a jovial smile. “Armie…finally!” Liz said, with a slight frown. Armie gave bro-hugs and light cheek kisses all around, and then grabbed a much needed beer. 

The night started to flow in the usual manner of these events. Armie and Liz knew most of the parents well, as the preschool that Harper had attended fed into their current elementary school. There were only a few new kids and parents that started that year, Timmy and his daughter Scarlett included. Armie roamed from conversation to conversation, talking t-ball, sleep schedules, favorite organic snacks, and the Dodger’s chance at making it to the World Series. Liz was in her element, floating like a social butterfly, seeming to be everywhere at once: collecting donations, filling wine glasses, and documenting it all for the class and her personal Instagram page. After about an hour of parent talk and smiling for photos, Armie felt the familiar urge to get out and take some personal time with his dirty habit (that he had sworn to Liz he had given up). He went upstairs to grab his hidden pack of cigarettes, checked to make sure Liz was occupied, and headed to the front porch.

Armie was just finishing up his illicit cigarette when he saw a figure coming up the walk. A boy? No, he was older than a boy, but not by much. A man, fairly tall and thin, with brown wavy hair. He was dressed much more stylishly than most of the other dads at the party, in a black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans that stopped at his ankle, and black ankle boots. His profile in the dark didn’t reveal much, except a sharp jawline and full lips. The simple thought, “Wow,” flashed through Armie’s mind before he could stop it. The man was clutching a bottle of wine, and looked nervous. Armie suddenly realized who it was: Timothee, Scarlett’s dad. Armie shook away the unwanted thought and took one last drag of his cigarette. Timothee seemed to suddenly realize that he wasn’t alone of the porch and looked in Armie’s direction. Armie’s stomach did a drop as he got a better look at Timothee’s face: hooded eyes, sensual lips, and that hair, falling into his eyes in a way that shouldn’t be sexy, but was. Armie barely was able to utter, “Hey,” with attempted nonchalance, and Timothee returned the greeting, introducing himself as Timmy. 

The next thing Armie knew, he was sharing a cigarette with Timmy. He worked to slow his breathing, as the nearby presence of the other man was making him uncharacteristically nervous. It had been years since Armie had been so affected by another man; he had become as expert at pushing down and ignoring that side of his sexuality. But the feelings that came from the three minutes he spent on the porch, sharing a cigarette with Timmy, were too intense in the moment to quickly push away. He swallowed and realized that he would need to keep some distance between himself and this new dad. He could do that, right?

Timmy finished his cigarette and Armie led him inside. Liz immediately swooped in and greeted them loudly, calling “Timothee!” with an exaggerated French accent. Armie cringed inwardly. Timmy grinned, and returned the greeting, “Liz, it’s great to see you again. Thank you so much for inviting me, and I’m sorry I’m so late. Scarlett isn’t used to me going out, and was a little clingy. I feel bad for the sitter…”

Liz grabbed Timmy into a hug and a kiss on each cheek. “Don’t worry a thing about it! We’re just so glad you made it! And I see you’ve already met the husband, Armie?” Timmy gave Armie a surprised look, and replied, “Yeah, I guess I have.” Armie gave his host-smile. “Come one, Timmy, let’s get you a drink,” and he started to walk to the kitchen. Liz called after them, “Don’t leave until I get a picture for our class page!” Armie looked back at Timmy and gave a quick eye roll. Timmy smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

Timmy was immediately surrounded in the kitchen by friendly moms and curious dads, wanting to know about Scarlett, his recent move from New York City, and his work. What was he filming now? Was Scarlett in gymnastics? Dance? Soccer? What did he think of Los Angeles so far? Armie moved away, leaving Timmy to it, but found himself all through the night surreptitiously seeking him out, keeping one eye on his whereabouts in the house at all times. There was Timmy in the kitchen, throwing his head back in laughter. And there was Timmy in the living room, talking animatedly with his hands, telling a funny story about Scarlett. And then there was Timmy in the hall, listening intently as Liz told him a story, absentmindedly nodding and rubbing his throat as he listened. Armie tried to be sly, but several times Timmy seemed to feel Armie’s eyes on him, and would suddenly look up and make eye contact. Each time, Armie would quickly look away, and feel his face flush.

This was not good.

A few hours after Timmy arrived, Armie felt the urge for a cigarette again and slipped out to the front porch. He had just lit up, when the front door opened and Timmy appeared, looking a little buzzed, a little apprehensive, and utterly gorgeous. 

No, this was not good.


	3. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets buzzed and a little brazen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, but I think I need to stop for now and actually do some work. But I'm excited for the next chapter, in Armie's drunken and horny POV!

Timmy

Timmy followed Armie into the house from the porch. It was a gorgeous Craftsman house, with high ceilings, exposed beams, and intricate wood details everywhere. Timmy knew that he was one of the less affluent parents in the Kindergarten class. Their neighborhood, Hancock Park, was “Los Angeles upper middle class,”’ which meant doctors, lawyers and business owners living in 2-3 million dollar homes. Timmy and Scarlett had just moved into a small apartment at the edge of the school’s enrollment boundaries. Highland Elementary was an excellent school, and he felt fortunate to have found an apartment close by. But the double-whammy of being only 24 and being broke made him feel like a bit of an outsider at the school, despite how warm and welcoming all the moms that he had met so far had been.

As soon as they were in the entryway, Liz, the Kindergarten Room Parent who had been one of the first to reach out to Timmy on the first day of school, called out, “Timothee! You made it! I see you’ve met the husband?” Timmy flinched in surprise that this gorgeous man was Liz’s husband but, well, of course he was someone’s husband at this party. Timmy silently reprimanded himself for even allowing himself a flicker of interest in Armie. 

Timmy followed Armie into the (huge, modern, beautiful) kitchen, introduced him around, got him a beer, and disappeared. Timmy felt a moment of disappointment that Armie had left him so quickly, but he was quickly bombarded with questions and compliments from the other parents at the party, so he forced himself to forget about it for the moment.

Despite Armie’s warning, Timmy found himself really enjoying the party. The parents were all drinking, and extremely friendly. There was fun 80’s music playing, the food was delicious, and Liz made sure that Timmy always had a beer in his hand, in between catching him in candids for her Instagram. Timmy felt himself welcome almost immediately, a feeling that slowly morphed from “comfortable” into “slightly drunk” as he finished his third beer. Timmy was a lightweight, as he was a fairly slight guy and didn’t go out much anymore since gaining sole custody of Scarlett. Three beers and he was feeling gregarious, silly, and a little reckless. Throughout the night, he felt Armie’s eyes on him, again and again. At first, he just smiled back at Armie, or looked away. But as the night and his drunkenness progressed, he tried to hold Armie’s eyes, even just for a few second, but Armie always looked quickly away with a blush. 

“What IS this?” he thought. He could FEEL Armie’s attraction, almost as strongly as he felt his own. But here he was, in Armie’s home that he shared with his daughter and wife, and he knew he was in forbidden territory. Timmy’s warning bells were going off at full volume, but it was getting easier and easier to ignore them with each sip of beer and stare from Armie. It was at that moment that he saw Armie slip away from the party, out the front door. Before he could even give himself a moment to think, Timmy made an excuse to the dad he was chatting with, and followed Armie out the door.

There was a full moon out, and Timmy saw Armie standing in the same spot as earlier at the side of the porch, already smoking. Timmy shoved his hands in his pocket and started walking towards Armie. “Hey,” he said, repeating their last greeting, “mind if I bum another one? I feel a like mooch, but I always really crave a smoke when I drink.”

“Of course, take a few to get you through the night,” Armie said, handing the pack to Timmy. Timmy took it, thinking about what he wanted to say, and how to say it. “So…” he started, “your house is really beautiful. And Liz is so nice.” 

“Yeah,” Armie agreed, “I’m a lucky guy.” He gave a weak smile and glanced up at Timmy. The look seemed to unnerve him, and he looked back down again.

“You kind of disappeared,” Timmy started again, “I was hoping we could talk more.” He stared at Armie as he inhaled his cigarette, the alcohol in his system making him brave.

“Well, I have to play host. You know how it is. How’s it been? Everyone treating you well?” he asked, knowing full well that everyone had been fawning over Timmy all night.

“Oh yeah. I was nervous before coming, but it’s been a lot more fun than I expected. And I’ve met some really interesting people…” he stared brazenly at Armie, who suddenly glanced up and immediately felt ensnared in Timmy's gaze, like a helpless fly trapped in a spider’s web. The two stared at each other for a few long seconds before Armie came to himself and stood up from the porch railing.

“Well, I better get back in there before Liz comes looking for me, smelling my sweater for evidence. Here-“ he held out his lighter, “keep this for your next smoke.” Timmy reached for the lighter and their fingers touched for the briefest of moments. Timmy felt an electric current run up his fingers and arms, down his torso, directly to his cock. Oh man…. 

Armie seemed to have felt it, too, and walked away quickly, calling, “See you inside,” over his shoulder. Timmy eventually went inside, as well, and saw Armie in the kitchen with a bottle of scotch in his hands. Seems that beer was no longer strong enough for Armie….

By midnight, the party was winding down. Timmy was in the kitchen talking to a mom, drinking water and focusing on sobering up so he could drive home. He felt very unsteady on his feet and his head was extremely fuzzy. He tried to remember what he had eaten, and realized that, aside from some chips and a few carrot sticks, it had been very little. No wonder he felt so fucked up. He tried to concentrate on what the mom was telling him…something about the booth for the Harvest Festival? Liz came into the kitchen and looked at Timmy with concern. “Are you alright, Timmy? You look at bit green.”

Timmy groaned in embarrassment at his drunkenness, but the other mom laughed. “You’re not alone, Timmy. Did you see Mimi and Lisa dancing in the dining room? Or Joel throwing up in the wet bar sink? I mean, take a look in the living room right now.” Timmy peeked through the door and, sure enough, there was a small group of moms singing along to Brittney Spears in very drunken, off-key voices, and one lone dad awkwardly dancing by himself. 

Timmy laughed. “Okay, that does make me feel better. Because the last thing I planned to do tonight was get shit-faced.” He covered his mouth quickly at the expletive, but Liz laughed. “It’s ok, you can swear. There are no kids around.” Timmy puffed out his breath in relief. “I’ve gotten so used to censoring myself around Scarlett.” Liz smiled, then said, “Hey, why don’t I give you a ride home? You really shouldn’t drive in your condition. Normally I’d offer Armie as driver, but I saw him get into the scotch, and now he’s disappeared.”

Timmy had noticed that, as well. It had been over an hour since he last saw Armie. He thought maybe he’d gone to bed, but it seemed strange that he hadn’t said good night to everyone. Then, as if his name had conjured his being, Armie suddenly appeared in the kitchen, holding a dog leash and walking a bit crooked. “Hey Liz, I’m going to take Archie for a quick walk.” He looked up and immediately locked eyes with Timmy. He looked surprised, as if he didn’t think that Timmy would still be there. Timmy took advantage of the pause. “I’ll go with you. I could use the fresh air.” He smiled his biggest, most charming smile. Armie faltered for a quick second then replied, “Sure. Of course. Let’s go.”

Timmy followed him out, happy to have some alone time with Armie.


	4. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys connect..in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is FOR SURE my last chapter today! And I thought READING fan fiction was addicting...I simply couldn't stop until I had written this chapter ;)

Chapter 4

Armie

After his chat, cigarette, and brief touch with Timmy that made every hair on his body stand on end, Armie decided that enough was enough. He couldn’t do…this. This craving. Of this…boy....man…who was practically a stranger, in his own home, with his wife literally only feet away. Armie made a bee-line for the kitchen and started to open the cooler, then decided, “Fuck it,” and went to his private liquor stash above the refrigerator instead, grabbing his best scotch. He poured himself a large glassful, seeing Timmy coming into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye giving him a bewildered look. Armie gripped the glass hard, and left the kitchen, and went to the back of the house, to his private office. He needed to think. He needed to drink. He needed to not be around Timmy. 

Unfortunately, not being in his physical presence did not stop Timmy from haunting Armie’s mind. He couldn’t get those stunning green eyes and that smile out of his head. He thought about his long fingers that had briefly touched his own, and he felt himself start to get hard. “No!” he reprimanded himself, and took another long pull of his scotch. 

Armie had lived a long life in the proverbial closet. He had first felt attracted to other boys at 13, but had been taught from a young age from his very conservative parents that being attracted to members of the same sex was simply WRONG. He had a string of rotating girlfriends in high school, always breaking up with them before things got too physical. Once he went away to college (and started to drink more, letting down his guard), Armie had experimented a bit, always one night stands, and never more than a hand job or a blow job. These brief interludes were more fulfilling, sexually, than anything he had ever done with a girl. But he was honest with himself, and saw them for what they were- experimentation, that would end when college ended. He met Liz his senior year; they were engaged by that summer, and married the summer after. Harper came a few years later. Armie and Liz were young parents by Los Angeles standards, but Armie had always wanted kids, and thought that having a child would cement his decision to live a lie. 

Since college had ended and they’d gotten married, Armie had been faithful to Liz, but he never got over the pull from the opposite sex. Late at night, in his office with his laptop set to Incognito, Armie would watch gay porn, and remember his college escapades. He figured that this was as good as it was going to get, and he needed to just settle in and accept it. He had been doing a very fucking good job with this lie…until tonight.

Armie stayed in his office, quietly getting drunk, until almost midnight. By that time, the house was starting to quiet down and he figured that the party would be ending soon. He also knew that Timmy had a sitter for the night, so Armie guessed that he would be one of the first to leave. He felt bad that he had hidden away for so long, and he knew that he’d catch hell from Liz about it later, but he was in pure self-preservation mode. He’d worry about Liz tomorrow. He was starting to crave another cigarette (three in one night, more than he’d smoked in a while. Stress, he decided), and he knew that Archie, cooped up in the laundry room for the night, would be needing a walk. He figured he’d kill two birds with one stone. He walked out of the office, grabbed the leash from the hall closet, and walked into the kitchen to let Liz know he was alive. The first set of eyes he sees are, of fucking course, Timmy’s. 

Timmy invites himself on Armie’s walk, and Armie can see that he is also pretty drunk, as well. For the umpteenth time that night, Armie curses to himself- “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” But says aloud to Timmy, “Sure. Of course. Let’s go.” Timmy’s face lights up like the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree, and he says, a bit too loud, “Awesome! Let’s go!”

Armie grabs Archie and the boys head outside to the sidewalk. They walk through the neighborhood, quietly at first. Armie feels so tense, as if he can’t remember the proper way to walk or talk or breathe. Timmy seems fully at ease; he is the first to speak. “I’m glad you came back. I thought you had maybe gone to bed. Do you always disappear at your own parties like that?” He smiled to ease the directness of the question.

Armie hesitated to respond, not sure what to say. Eventually he replied, “Sorry about that. I wasn’t feeling great; thought I should take a moment.” He decided to change the subject. “So, what brings you to Los Angeles? From New York, right?”

Timmy smiled even bigger, obviously happy that Armie was engaging him in conversation while they walked. “I got offered a role here that I couldn’t refuse. Scarlett’s mom gave the ok for us to make the move. Even when we were in New York, she only saw Scarlett a few times a month, at the most. She’s a bit of a free spirit. She’ll see Scarlett over winter and summer break. She’s fine with that, but I know Scarlett really misses her mom.” At this, he seemed to turn a bit sad.

Armie thought about trying to comfort him somehow, but he had no idea what to do, so instead he said, “That sounds really tough. Thank god for Facetime, right? So, what was this big role?” Timmy’s face lit up again when asked about his work. “We just wrapped. It’s not a huge part, but it’s a great role in an even better film. I play a high school student,” he glanced up at Armie who smirked at bit, “I know, I know. I’m really young looking! Anyway, I play a high school student who’s the love interest of the main character. He’s a bit of an enigma, and sort of a douche bag. It’s a really interesting part.” He smiled.

Armie smiled back, then hesitated. “So….how old ARE you? Don’t answer that if I’m being too nosy. The scotch is making me rude, I think.” Timmy shook his head. “It’s fine; I don’t mind answering. I’m 24.” 

Armie started to do some quick math in his head, but Timmy interrupted his thoughts. “I was 18 when we had Scarlett. It was my first and only time with a girl, and look what happened. I guess I’m pretty fucking unlucky. Hey, look at me swearing!” Armie wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but nodded at the unlucky part. He swallowed, and thought of all the other questions he wanted to ask: Has he had physical relationships with men? Like, what kind? And, is he in one now? Instead, he asked an even more awkward question, emboldened by the dark and the alcohol in his system. “So, you’ve always known you were gay?”

Timmy stopped walking and turned to look directly at Armie, swaying just slightly. “Yup, since I was about 12.” Armie stopped walking then, too, but looked away from Timmy, as if something in the yard across the street was really, really interesting. “How did you know, for sure?” he asked, almost in a whisper. 

At that, Timmy touched Armie’s shoulder, and Armie finally looked down at him. “I know what I like,” was his answer, looking deep into Armie’s eyes. Armie’s breath hitched so hard, he had to take a step backwards. Timmy surprised him by laughing. “Sorry, that was so cheesy. But it’s true. Anyway, I know I’m going to regret saying this in the morning but….you are so fucking hot, Armie.” 

Something about Timmy’s honesty got to Armie in that moment, and before he knew what he was doing, he put his free hand on Timmy’s waist, and then he was leaning down, pressing his lips into Timmy’s. He heart was beating out of his chest, and his mind was blank except for this thought, “Yes, yes, fuck yes!” Timmy started to open his mouth to deepen the kiss, when suddenly Archie pulled hard at the leash, having seen something across the street, and Armie suddenly came to his senses. He pulled back reluctantly from Timmy, and was immediately awash in guilt. The taste of Timmy was still on his lips, which felt cold now.

“Timmy, I am so, so sorry. We need to get back.” And he took off at a fast clip back towards the house. Timmy stood where he was in stunned silence for several second, before jogging to catch up with Armie.  
“It’s ok. Really. I should be the one apologizing..” Armie rubbed his face with his free hand, and then looked down at Timmy. “Please don’t get wrong. That was…that was amazing. But my god, I hope none of my neighbors saw.” Timmy just nodded in silence and followed Armie back to the house. 

Back at the house, Liz called out to them, “There you are! Come on Timmy, let’s go…I need to get to bed soon.” The house had emptied out, and the only ones left were Liz, Timmy, Armie, and the cleaning crew. Timmy followed Liz out of the kitchen; Armie watched him leave with his feelings in more turmoil than he had ever experienced before. Lust and shame, guilt and longing. Armie headed upstairs to bed, took some aspirin, brushed his teeth, and passed out into fitful sleep.

The next morning, Armie woke up with a pounding headache, despite the water and aspirin. He looked around the room- it was 9am and Liz wasn’t in bed. He pulled the pillow over his head to try to go back to sleep when he felt Liz slip into bed next to him. She shook him gently and he took the pillow off of his head and looked at her, a bit pathetically. 

“Good morning, drunken husband. I’m going to go get the Harper from my mom’s house. But I was thinking, before I go, do you want to…?” and she slipped her hand into Armie’s boxers to finish the question. Armie was thankful he had his hangover as a reason to turn down her request, something that he did more often than give in. Luckily, Liz didn’t have a very strong libido, either. She accepted his denial, then said, “So, last night was a success, don’t you think? And that Timmy, he is the most adorable thing ever. I think I may even have a tiny crush on him!” And with that, she hugged Armie one last time and left the bedroom.

Armie’s last thought before returning to sleep was, “So do I, Liz. So do I.” And he dreamed of green eyes and silken curls.


	5. Timmy, then Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an interlude before the events of the big night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say THANK YOU for all the incredible comments on my fic! I wrote this on a whim, and posted it last night after two margaritas, knowing that I would never do it otherwise. I had no idea what to expect, but I am so appreciative of every Kudos and every comment. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter!
> 
> Oh, and this fic is totally real. I was AT the fucking party when it all went down. KIDDING! This is a work of fiction, and while I have been in close proximity to both Timmy and Armie, I have not formally met either of these two beautiful men. I hope to one day :)

Timmy

Timmy passed out as soon as he paid the sitter (wow, was that fucking expensive), checked on Scarlett, and crawled into bed. He slept the fitful sleep of someone who had had too much to drink. 

He dreamed of Armie. He was back at their house, but there was no party. In fact, the house seemed empty. Timmy wandered the halls, looking for someone. Looking for Armie. He eventually wandered into a tiny pink bedroom, with a tiny pink bed. He sat on it, and the bed grew to a giant, king-size bed. Timmy lay back of the bed and suddenly, Armie was on top of him, covering Timmy’s body with his own. He said nothing, but nuzzled Timmy’s neck and began to kiss his throat and behind his ears. He let some of his weight fall on Timmy, and Timmy could feel how hard he was against Timmy, and Timmy pushed up against him with his own hard cock. The friction felt so good, and Armie was kissing closer and closer to Timmy’s lips, until Timmy couldn’t take it anymore and…

Timmy woke with a start, his heart beating out of his chest. He reached a hand down between his legs and felt the wetness. Fuck! He hadn’t had a wet dream since high school. He reached for a tissue to clean himself, and thought about the dream for several long seconds. That was a fucking amazing dream, he thought to himself, and he couldn’t help but grin, despite the spunk drying between his legs and the headache forming between his eyes. But then he took a deep breath and started to piece together his memories from the night before. The cigarette with Armie. The glances between the two of them, cutting through the party. The second cigarette and the touch. And that walk. Where he told Armie…what? Oh shit. That he was “fucking hot.” And then Armie kissed him. 

In the unforgiving, sober morning light, Timmy realized how bad he had messed up. He had shamelessly flirted with a married man. A married man who was hosting the party that he was attending, and who was married to the Room Parent of his daughter’s Kindergarten class! Oh, this was bad. Yet, despite everything that was so wrong with the situation, Timmy could not get himself to regret the kiss. He remembered Armie asking about when Timmy realized he was gay and Timmy knew…Armie was living a closet. A big, beautiful Craftsman closet in a premier Los Angeles neighborhood, but a closet all the same. However, that was Armie’s choice to make; it just made Timmy inexplicably sad.

He knew that he and Armie would need to talk about what happened. It was inevitable that they would see each other again, possibly soon, and they could not let this hang between them. Timmy thought about the best way to approach the situation, and decided that meeting for coffee would be the easiest solution. He took out his phone, pulled up the class list, and found Armie’s cell phone number. He took a deep breath and typed out, “Good morning! Had such a fun time last night. Tell Liz thank you again for making me feel so welcome. I was wondering if you are free anytime this week to meet for coffee? Just to talk. Let me know. Thanks, Timmy (Chalamet)” and pressed ‘send’ before he could have second thoughts. Then he lay back down to think a little more about that dream.

 

 

 

Armie

Armie woke for the second time that morning to a text coming into his phone from an unknown number. He took one glance and immediately felt a knot in his stomach. Timmy wanted to meet, to talk. About what? He assumed it had to have to do with the kiss. To discuss why the kiss happened, why it should never happen again, or maybe to find out if another kiss was actually the best course of action? A part of Armie thought that he should never be alone in a room with Timmy ever again; another, possibly larger and definitely louder part of him was already picturing Timmy’s face and greedily anticipating seeing those lips again. But then Armie suddenly remembered- he was going out of town tomorrow for work, a conference for his work in advertising, and he wouldn’t be back until Thursday night.

He looked back at his phone, flummoxed on how to even start to compose this text. He went with a nonchalant, “Glad you had fun. I agree that we should probably meet, but I will be out town until Thursday night. How about next weekend? Maybe Saturday afternoon? Armie (Hammer)” A minute later, he received a text with a thumbs up, and then a follow-up text that said, “Let’s talk Friday.” Armie breathed out the breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He had a reprieve until next weekend to deal with this situation.

Armie’s conference went by uneventfully, and he returned home via Uber Thursday night. He had dinner with Liz and Harper, then read Harper a story and put her to bed. He returned downstairs to finish his glass of wine when Liz suddenly exclaimed, “Oh! I totally forgot to tell you that the parents from Harper’s class had so much fun at the party, that Lisa organized another night out this Friday…tomorrow! I already have Lucy lined up to babysit. We’ll do dinner at Fig and Olive in West Hollywood, and then maybe go for a drink after. What do you think? I hope you’re not too tired after your conference…” She looked at Armie with pleading eyes, making it evident that she wanted to go. She gave a guilty smile. “I think Timmy said that he can go; his sister is in town visiting and can watch Scarlett.” 

It occurred to Armie with a touch of bitter irony that they both wanted to see the same person. However, he knew Liz’s interest was platonic; she just thought that Timmy was cute and sweet. His desire to see Timmy was anything but platonic, and he felt a sudden wave of guilt crash over him at the realization that he wanted to see Timmy again SO BADLY. He realized that if he went tomorrow night, that would mean seeing Timmy before they had a chance to talk. His gut told him to tell Liz no, to tell her to go without him. Instead, he heard himself say, “That sounds like fun,” with a small smile. 

Friday night arrived, and Liz and Armie were both getting ready for the night out in their respective bathrooms. Armie couldn’t control the butterflies in his stomach, knowing that he would see Timmy again in less than two hours, but also dreading having to interact with him under the watchful eyes of more than a dozen other parents, including his wife. What the fuck was he doing? He stared at himself in the mirror balefully, thinking that he needed a drink and smoke right about…now. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He glanced down and saw their sitter’s name. Shit, that could not be good news. Sure enough, the sitter was calling to say that she had a family emergency and had to cancel.

Armie called to Liz in the other bathroom, “You’re not going to fucking believe this. Lucy just canceled on us. Family emergency, I guess.” Armie heard a gasp from the other room, and then Liz was next to him in his bathroom. “You’re right; I can’t believe it. I hope everything is ok? Well, I’ll stay home with Harper; you’ve been working hard all week and deserve a night out.”

Armie knew this was a ploy, because he never went out with parents from Harper’s school without Liz. But he quickly replied, “Are you sure? Thanks so much, baby. I won’t stay out late,” and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Liz looked a little taken aback, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened. “Well, have fun. I guess I’ll go and put on my pajamas,” and she plodded out of the room. Armie finished getting ready, and caught an Uber to the restaurant.

Most of the parents were already at the table when Armie got there. He did a quick scan of the table before he got too close to be seen, and noticed that Timmy was already there and had an empty chair next to him. Armie took a deep breath and thought, here goes nothing. He walked up to the table, and the smile that Timmy gave him when their eyes met felt like it pieced into Armie’s fucking SOUL. He forced himself to say hello to everyone at the table, and explain what happened with the sitter. Everyone seemed surprised that Armie was there, rather than Liz, but he settled in next to Timmy and realized that he did not give a fuck what anyone else thought. Timmy leaned towards him and said softly, “I know we haven’t talked. I hope this isn’t, like awkward? But it’s really good to see you.” Armie looked back at him and replied, “Ditto.”

It was going to be a long night.


	6. Armie, Timmy, Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally have their night together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard labor, this chapter. Dipping my foot into the smut pool...I hope you all enjoy it!

Armie

Armie said his hellos, and ordered a stiff drink. Then he settled in and watched Timmy interact with the other parents. Despite being a good eight-to-ten years younger than most of the other parents at the table, Timmy seemed to command the attention of almost everyone there. He laughed easily, and told funny stories about auditions (“I’ve lost more parts to Lucas Fucking Hedges than I can count”), the differences between Los Angeles and New York (“I can tolerate LA pizza, but your bagels are TERRIBLE. But I’ll trade a Manhattan bagel for a King Taco any day!”), and being a single parent to Scarlett (“Does it take everyone else an hour after every bath to detangle your kids hair? Is it just me?”). He was self-deprecating and charming; by the end of dinner, everyone at the table seemed to have fallen in love with Timmy. Armie had to force himself not to just sit and stare shamelessly at him while he talked, and he made himself make small talk with… Gina? Jennifer? What the hell was her name? And her husband, Taylor or Tyler, or some foolishness like that. But always kept one eye and one ear on Timmy.

By the end of dinner, and one ribeye and three double Scotches later, Armie was feeling no pain, and was still basking in the glow of Timmy’s presence. When one of the dads suggested a night cap at a bar on Santa Monica Blvd, Armie didn’t hesitate to say that he was in. Timmy caught his eye with a smile, and said that he was in, as well. Someone suggested The Doheny Room, a new hipster bar not far from the restaurant. Several of the parents had to get home to sitters, but a small group, including Timmy and Armie, piled into an Uber-XL and headed to the bar.

Inside the van, Timmy and Armie sat next to each other, packed very close together. Armie whispered down to Timmy, “I hope I’m not crushing you. Let me know if you need more room.” Timmy looked up at him with hooded eyes, and whispered back, “Never.” Armie’s felt him press his leg against him, ever so slightly, and Armie’s cock twitched in interest and anticipation. He realized that he and Timmy were, once again, drunk and horny and away from the moderating presence of Liz. He laid his head back on the seat, unable to imagine how the rest of this night might go.

Once at the bar, Timmy and Armie were the last out of the van. The other parents headed towards the front door of the bar to pay the cover, but Timmy suddenly grabbed Armie’s arm. “Hey,” he started, speaking with some hesitation, “Do you want to get out of here? I know a place close by that might be more fun for us…” He looked into Armie’s eyes, as if he were unsure if he had just crossed a line. Armie looked into Timmy’s beautiful eyes, then at the door to the bar, then back at Timmy. “Yeah. I do. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Timmy

Timmy could not believe that he had just had the balls to do that. All night, he had felt Armie’s eyes on him, and he had shamelessly played up to it. Telling stories that he knew Armie would appreciate, touching his own face and rubbing his throat and lips, catching Armie’s eyes and smiling. He was playing with fire, but he didn’t care. Armie had come, and he had come WITHOUT Liz (which, from the whispers he heard around the table thoughout dinner, was almost unheard of). That had to mean something. Of course, he and Armie still hadn’t had “the talk” about last weekend, so at this point, it was all pure conjecture. But Timmy was very good at reading people, and Armie’s body language seemed to scream, “I want you, I want you, I want you.” Unless Timmy was just projecting his own lust onto Armie? Nah.

So, as the group left for the bar, Timmy had a thought, which turned into a plan. They were in West Hollywood, also known to some as Boys’ Town. Timmy had never actually been out to a gay club in West Hollywood (although he had been to a few in New York), but he certainly knew which ones were hot and where they were. And he knew for a fact that one of the hottest gay dance clubs in Weho was only a few blocks away. The thought of being with Armie, away from the other parents, drunk and hot and in lust on the dance floor, was almost too much for Timmy’s heart.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Armie replied, with a grin and some swagger. Timmy grinned back; Armie was his co-conspirator, and the two of them took off down Santa Monica Boulevard before any of the other parents could notice their absence and come looking for them.  
Once they were a few blocks from the bar, Timmy let us a loud laugh. “We are BAD!” Armie laughed, too. “Yeah, but it feels so good.” It DID feel good. The night air was cool, there were people about everywhere, and he was with Armie. Armie stopped to light a cigarette, and handed one to Timmy.

“So, bad boy, where are we going?” he asked.

Timmy took a drag and grinned. “You’ll see. It’s another few blocks.” “Do you come down to this area often?” he asked Timmy. Timmy shook his head. “No, never. Last weekend at your house was actually my first night out since moving here, and this is just my second night out. I just can’t afford sitters that often. But my sister is here now, and my parents are planning on coming out next month, so I might be able to go out more. They all really miss Scarlett. They went from seeing her every week, to hardly seeing her at all.”

Armie nodded his head in sympathy. “That’s rough. Has it been worth it? I mean, are you glad you moved here?”

Timmy bit his lip and smiled, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. “I guess I’m still waiting for the answer to that,” he replied. “I wrapped that high school movie last week, and I’m going on location to shoot a Western in a few weeks. It’s a small part, but an incredible cast. And I’m waiting to hear back about a part for another movie which would actually be one of the leads. So, fingers crossed. But recently I’ve been a bit happier about being here…” With that, he nudged Armie with his shoulder and laughed. When Armie laughed and nudged back, he felt like he was back in high school and his school-boy crush was finally flirting with him.

They walked in comfortable silence for another block. The area had quickly changed from retail stores and restaurants to boisterous clubs and bars with music blaring out of their front doors and windows into the night. Rainbow flags hung on some of the doors, and the bars sported names like Flaming Saddles, Mickey’s, and Bar Sinister. The sidewalks were busy with mostly men, walking down the street, some holding hands, others kissing. Some were dressed similar to Timmy and Armie, in jackets, jeans and button-up shirts; others were dressed a bit more provocatively, in short-shorts and tight tees. Timmy smiled; he felt in his element. He heard a song that he loved coming out of one of the bars and started to dance across the sidewalk.

Armie just watched, shaking his head. “You make it look so easy” he observed. “What?” Timmy asked. Armie paused for a moment, “Dancing. But more than that. Just being you. Being who you really are, and being comfortable with that.” Timmy grinned. “Who else would I be? Come on, we’re here!”

They had stopped in front of a huge dance club with the name “Rage” lit up across the exterior. Timmy pulled on Armie’s sleeve. “I’ve been hearing about this club since high school. I’ve always wanted to go. What do you think? Will you go in?” He looked up at Armie, who looked unsure and a bit uncomfortable. “I’m not sure….” he started. “Come on, Armie! Pleeeeeease??? Armiiiieeee!” Timmy pleaded with him, giving what he knew was his sexiest puppy-eyes look and putting his hands together as if in prayer.

Armie sighed. “Okay, I’m giving you an hour. But the first time some beefcake in leather chaps hits on me, I’m outa here.” Timmy literally jumped for joy and pumped a fist. He had been worried that Armie would be appalled at the idea of dancing in a gay club, and Timmy was excited and relieved that he seemed open to the experience.

Armie

Timmy’s drunken exuberance was contagious, and Armie decided in that moment just to enjoy whatever was going to happen inside. He followed Timmy up to the bouncer, who looked them both up and down, and then gave an approving nod. As soon as they entered the club, Armie was hit with a wall of heat and sound. Men were everywhere, crushed up against one another. The dance floor was literally body-to-body, and a Lady Gaga song was playing at full volume. Armie wondered if he wasn’t maybe a little old for this scene. He leaned down and shouted in Timmy’s ear, “I’m going to need a very strong drink for this!” Timmy nodded in reply; it was going to very difficult to hold any type of conversation  
Armie made his way to the bar and got them both drinks. He noticed on the way there and back that he got a once-over from almost every man he passed, accompanied by mostly approving nods and a few attempted eye-fucks. Armie couldn’t help but feel pretty pleased with himself. “I’m a 33 year old dad, but I guess I still look pretty damn good,” he thought with a smirk.

He found Timmy near the edge of the dance floor, already dancing and attracting the attention of almost every man within a ten-foot radius. Armie immediately felt some jealousy and a highly inappropriate sense of ownership towards Timmy. He tried to push it away, but seeing Timmy with his jacket and button-up shirt taken off, wearing just the t-shirt that he had on underneath, made Armie flush with desire. He gave Timmy his drink, and drank down his own in one large gulp. Timmy did the same, then grabbed Armie’s bicep. “Let’s dance” he shouted, and pulled Armie onto the dance floor. Armie pulled off his own jacket and threw it onto the stool where Timmy had put his shirt and jacket. It was about 100 degrees in the club, and most of the patrons were dressed accordingly, in tank tops, or no tops.

The 80’s anthem “You Spin Me Right Round” was playing; Armie was relieved it wasn’t techno or rap or some other type of music that would make him feel even older than he already felt. Timmy jumped up and down, a vessel of seemingly endless energy. Armie felt his drink course through his blood, and felt drunk enough to start doing the same. The dance floor felt so dark and anonymous; Armie knew that no one he knew would ever be there. They danced like no one was watching, and Armie could not remember the last time he had felt so free and happy.

The music slowed a bit, and Timmy looked up at him as they danced and slowly licked his lips. Armie had no idea if he did it because his lips were dry, or just to be sexy, or what, but that small gesture sent him over the edge. He suddenly grabbed Timmy, and pulled him flush up against him, and kissed him with the hunger of a starving man who had just come upon a feast. Timmy eagerly kissed back, this time successful in thrusting his tongue into Armie’s eager mouth, opening his mouth wide to feel this kiss in every part of his body. The passion of the kiss grew, until they were no longer dancing, and instead were simply standing there making out, grinding their bodies into each other, as they both grew unbearably hard.

Timmy pulled away, and moaned into Armie’s ear, “Come on, follow me,” and pulled Armie off of the dance floor. Armie was incapable of logical thought, only feeling with his entire being that he would follow Timmy to the ends of the earth if it meant he could keep feeling this good. Timmy held onto Armie’s hand and led him out of the main bar and down a hallway, packed with men. He seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly, he veered into a small, very dark room. It was hard to see, but Armie could make out sofas tucked into corners, most of them occupied with men doing….he could only guess. Timmy found an empty couch near the back of the room. He grabbed Armie again and pressed his lips again Armie with what felt like desperate lust; Armie kissed back with equal desperation. He had never felt this hunger for another person before. Not Liz, not any of his other college girlfriends, not even any of the anonymous boys he had given blowjob to in college.

Timmy suddenly pushed Armie onto the couch, then kneeled down between his legs. Armie couldn’t think straight. Was Timmy going to do what it looked like he was about to do? Armie knew that this was getting out of control. He knew he should put a stop to this immediately. But he couldn’t. He wouldn't. He wanted this to happen as bad as Timmy did.

He leaned his head back against the back of the couch as he felt Timmy unbutton his pants and unzip his fly. He reached up and placed a hand on Armie’s chest. Armie looked down, and Timmy seemed to ask with his eyes, “Is this ok?” Armie hesitated, then quickly nodded. Timmy pulled out his throbbing cock and Armie wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Timmy let out a slight squeal of approval. The next thing he knew, Timmy was slowly licking the tip of his cock. Armie moaned with the intense pleasure that this small action gave him. He felt Timmy’s soft but firm tongue all the way through his cock, up his spine, and down to his toes. Timmy tightly covered the tip of his cock of with his wet lips, and slowly began pulling up and down, taking in more of Armie’s cock with every thrust. Armie was so turned on, he knew that he wouldn’t last long. He was also keenly away that they were in a semi-public space, but this served to turn him on even more, rather than to distract him. Timmy picked up his pace, his mouth sucking hard on Armie’s cock, one hand on Armie’s thigh, while the other pulsed up and down the base of his dick to complement the blow job. The pleasure was so intense, Armie felt like he could faint. After a few short minutes, he couldn’t go on anymore.

“Timmy, I’m…” he started, and then he came forcefully into Timmy’s mouth. Timmy eagerly swallowed it all, then wiped his mouth with a smile, looking quite pleased with himself. “Fuuuck,” Armie breathed, while buttoning up his pants. Timmy climbed onto the sofa next to Armie; Armie put his arm around Timmy, and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. After a minute, Timmy asked in his ear, “Was that alright? I mean, how are you feeling?” Timmy looked worried. Armie leaned in close and said into his ear, “I’ve never felt better. Tomorrow I may feel differently, but right now, I’ve never felt better in my life.” Timmy smiled with relief, and climbed onto his lap to kiss some more.

Armie was living for the moment. He couldn’t even think about tomorrow. It would hit him in the face like a sledge hammer soon enough…

 

 


	7. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie remembers the rest of their night. Timmy is full of ideas that Armie can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go the way I planned it to go, but that's ok, because it has much more Timmy in it than I had initially planned. More Timmy, less Liz. Always a good thing!
> 
> A short interlude before Armie has to face the music.

Armie

Armie woke in the wee hours of the next morning with a throbbing head and cotton in his mouth. The first thing he realized, as he came into reluctant consciousness, was that he was not in his own bed. His head was on a thin pillow, and this bed was so small, he was almost falling off the side. After that initial realization, it hit him that not only was he not in his own bed, but HE WASN’T ALONE. He slowly and carefully turned his body over in the tiny bed, and sure enough, there was Timmy’s long, smooth back and messy curls. He was snoring softly, passed out cold. Armie longed to reach out and run his hands down Timmy’s spine, which looked so soft in the morning light. But instead, he lay back again and cursed himself for not making his way home last night. But the pull of Timmy had been too strong to resist in his new, drunken sexual liberation. He took a minute to remember the end of what was maybe one of the best nights of his life. 

LAST NIGHT  
Timmy and Armie had stayed on the couch in that dark room, Timmy straddling his thighs, facing him, for almost another hour. They had simply kissed and kissed some more, before Timmy whispered to Armie, “Ya know, I didn’t want to mention this before, but I bet this sofa is pretty disgusting. Let’s get out of here.” 

Armie suddenly became very aware that he was sitting on a gay nightclub sex couch, and he shuddered to think what a black light might uncover on the upholstery they were sitting on. “I agree; let’s go,” he replied to Timmy. It felt natural to hold hands as they left the club. The d.j. was calling last call, and there were just a few drunken stragglers grinding on the dance floor to Donna Summers “Last Dance.”

Once outside, Armie let go of Timmy’s hand. He had sobered up a bit in the last hour and realized that, even though the chance of being seen was small, it was a chance he couldn’t take. Lord knows he was in enough trouble as it was. He felt Timmy deflate and step away from him when he let go, and Armie looked at him with a small, apologetic smile. Timmy shrugged, but then his face lit up with an idea. 

“Let’s go to my place for one more. We can walk there from here. You’re already so late, what’s another hour?” He waggled his eyebrows at Armie, who laughed, then sighed. He started to protest, to give all the reasons why he should get home, but then he decided that, fuck it; Timmy was right. He was going to face the wrath of Liz tomorrow no matter what; he might as well make it worth it.

“ONE drink. And then I HAVE to go!” Timmy whooped in delight. 

It turned out that Timmy lived farther from the club than he realized, but the walk gave them time to talk more, and sober up a bit. Armie had bought a bottle of water at the club, and the two shared it. They walked and talked about their lives, and their daughters. Armie realized how much they had in common, outside of just being ridiculously attracted to each other. They were both dads of Kindergarten girls; they both loved books and movies; they had the same sarcastic sense of humor. As they walked, their fingers often grazed each other. Armie wanted so badly to take Timmy’s slender hand in his own again, but he resisted the overwhelming urge and kept his arms by his side.

They finally arrived at Timmy’s apartment, in a quaint building with a pool in the courtyard. It reminded Armie of Melrose Place, and he wondered with a grin if Timmy had even heard of that show. Timmy lived in a two-bedroom on the second floor; his sister was sharing a room with Scarlett while she was visiting. Timmy opened the door as quietly as he could and luckily, his sister, Pauline, had already gone to bed.

They took off their jackets and Timmy went into his tiny kitchen. “I’ve got beer, wine, or tequila. I’m thinking tequila might not be the best choice…”  
Armie laughed. “I totally agree; I’ll take a beer.” They sat down on the couch with their beers, and Timmy turned his body so he was facing Armie. He tucked his feet under Armie’s broad thighs.

“So,” he started hesitantly, “are you still alright with everything that happened tonight? Now that you’re, you know, not shit-faced?” He stared at Armie with large, almost fearful eyes. 

Armie sighed deeply. “This whole night has made me realize that I’ve got some things to figure out. Things about me. Things about my marriage. I’ve had my head buried in the sand for so long, and it took meeting someone amazing like you to realize how tired I am. But it’s a lot to think about. Tonight, for the next,” he looked at his watch, “45 minutes, I just want to enjoy your incredible company.” 

And with that, he leaned down, gently took Timmy’s face in his hands, and kissed him lightly. He pulled back and looked into Timmy’s eyes. He felt such need and desire, it made his head swim. What magic did this boy have over him? 

Timmy seemed to feel it, too, and he suddenly leaned in, and kissed Armie hard, thrusting his tongue deep into Armie’s mouth. Armie couldn’t help but respond, filling Timmy’s mouth with his own tongue, tasting Timmy, pulling him closer so he can feel his lithe body again his own. Armie pushed Timmy back on the couch and lay on top of him. Timmy tilted his head back to give Armie access to his neck, and Armie took advantage, kissing and sucking down his throat. They were both incredibly hard by then, and Timmy arched his back to grind against Armie. Armie moaned in agreement, and started to grind back, but then stilled. He was breathing hard and trying to think straight.

“Timmy, we have to stop before I do something I’ll regret. I feel like the more I kiss you, the less control I have over my body. I’m just not thinking straight.” He sat up and looked down at the wreck of Timmy on the couch. He looked the way Armie felt. His hair was a mess, his lips were blood red, and his eyes were dark with desire. 

Timmy sat up reluctantly. “Of course, Armie. I never, ever want you to do something you’ll regret. We’ll stop. But…will you spend the night? Or just a few hours? We don’t have to do anything; I just want to feel you next to me in my bed.” Armie replied by taking Timmy’s hand, and leading him to the bedroom. And they kept their word; they kept on their boxers, they kissed good night, Armie put his arm around Timmy, Timmy lay his head on Armie’s chest, and they both passed out cold.

THIS MORNING  
Armie slowly and gently got out of bed, not wanting to wake Timmy. He grabbed his jeans, shirt, and jacket from the floor, and looked at his phone for the first time since leaving his house last night. It was worse than he thought. 12 missed text messages, 6 missed calls. “Shit…” he thought, with considerable dread. 

Time to face the music.


	8. Mostly Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly texts from Liz, and a few drunken texts from lush-mom, Lisa. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments and Kudos! I am enjoying writing this story way more than I ever thought I would. I can't wait for the next chapter!

(7:48pm Liz) Hello, husband! Hops is going to bed soon and wants to say goodnight. I’ll Facetime you.

 

(7:51pm Liz) I guess you can’t hear your phone. Hops says Good night, daddy and I love you! Have fun. Tell everyone hi and that I’m sorry I’m not there. I’m guessing you won’t be too late? Text me later. Xoxoxox

 

(10:36pm Liz) Haven’t heard from you all night. I guess you’re having fun, after all? Lisa texted me and told me that you and Timmy were thick as thieves at dinner. I’m jealous ;)

 

(11:16pm Lisa) Whered u and timmy go???????

 

(11:22pm Lisa) helllllooooooooo armie where r u???????

 

(11:24 unknown number) dude where are you. This is Will, Sarah’s husband. The girls are freaking out that you and Tim disappeared. Did you leave? Not cool.

 

(11:28pm Liz) Husband! Lisa just texted me, drunk off her ass, saying that you and Timmy have disappeared?? Where are you? Call me!

 

(11:45pm Liz) WTF??? You’ve got some explaining to do….

 

(01:58am Lisa) was that yoi and tim just now i tink I saws hyou .,,

 

(02:02am Liz) ok, Lisa just texted me, and I THINK she is saying that she saw you and Timmy walking through West Hollywood? I’m glad you’re alive, but I am blown-away by your lack of consideration to me. This is wrong on so many levels. I would NEVER do this to you if I were the one going out and YOU were staying home with Hops. We are going to have to sit down tomorrow and have a serious conversation about respect in this relationship. I am so furious, I can barely type. 

 

(02:40am Liz) Where the fuck are you

 

(03:10am Liz) WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU. I’m going to bed. Fuck you.


	9. Armie, then Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me so sad! Warning: angst ahead.

Armie

Armie gave one last long look at the sleeping form of Timmy, then slipped out of the bedroom. It was not quite 6am, and the sun was just starting to shine through into the windows. He felt he owed Timmy a note, at the very least, and he scanned the apartment for some paper and a pen. He eventually found an old receipt and a pencil, and scrawled a too-brief note that he knew barely touched on his true feelings.

“T- sorry I left before you woke. I really, really need to get home. I had a great time with you last night. Let’s talk soon. –A”   
Such ineffectual words. Armie sighed; they’d have to do. He had a lot of shit to figure out. He grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door. He decided to walk the two miles home; it would give him time to think. 

The way he figured it, he really had two equally bad options. One, he could hide everything that had happened last night from Liz, bury all his feelings for Timmy, and close the closet door which he had just found unlocked. This was the option of least resistance. Go back to his old life, keep the status quo. But it meant continuing to live a lie, a lie that was even bigger now that he’d cheated on his wife and confirmed what he always knew, and with someone for whom he had some pretty significant feelings. Terrible option.

Option number two. Confess everything to Liz. Upend their life, throw away their marriage, dive into the unknown as an out gay man. Possibly start a relationship with Timmy? Did Timmy even WANT a relationship? And into all this chaos, drag his innocent daughter alone. Terrible option , also. 

The walk home did nothing but confuse Armie even more, almost to the point of panic. He was just a few blocks from his house, the sun was up now, and everything seemed way too real in the sober light of day. 

He let himself in his door, anxious at what he might find, but the house was thankfully still and quiet. He was thinking about writing Liz a note, saying that he was sleeping in the guest room, when he heard tiny steps coming down the stair.

“Daddy! You’re home! I missed you last night!” Armie looked up to his most precious gift coming down the stairs, an angel in footie pajamas. 

“Hops! I am so happy to see you. I am so sorry I didn’t call to say goodnight to you last night. Come give me a giant hug,” and he put his arms out for an embrace. Hops ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug ever. Armie felt that he held his very heart in his arms, and he knew in that moment that he could never do anything that could possibly harm this little girl. He knew which of the two terrible options he had to choose.

Timmy

Timmy woke sometime after 9am, and immediately reached one arm to the side of the bed, hopeful that Armie might still be there. Of course he was long gone. Timmy had known he would be; he couldn’t believe that he had actually convinced him to stay the night. He felt terrible at what Armie must be returning home to, and he was pretty wracked with guilt at his part in it. Again. 

Timmy had never been involved with a closeted, married man before, for good reason. Timmy could not imagine a more complicated mess to get himself into. But Armie was heroin to him. He told himself Armie was no good, that he would only hurt him, that nothing good could come of being involved with him in any way. But one look into those deep, blue eyes, and he was done. If Armie had shown little interest in Timmy, he could easily have dismissed it as a crush and walked away. But the fact that Armie seemed to want him as much as he wanted Armie…that was lethal. 

Timmy shook his head at his behavior last night. He had acted like a horny college twink, rather than a 24-year-old father. He couldn’t believe that he had BLOWN Armie in the middle of a night club! But wow, was it good. He started to get hard at the memory. Armie was VERY well-endowed, and Timmy had loved the feel of the heft of his cock in his mouth. And kissing Armie was one of the best things he had every experienced. Timmy had stubble burn across his entire face from their marathon make-out session. It was amazing…but where was this all going?

He heard Pauline and Scarlett in the kitchen, and he decided that it was time to venture out. He pulled on a t-shirt and sweats and poked his head out of the door.   
Scarlett shrieked. “DADDY!!! Daddy, daddy, daddy! Aunt Pauley is making CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!!!!” Scarlett was a very excitable child, which Timmy usually loved, but not when he was nursing a grade-A hangover.

“That’s awesome , sweets. But can you take it down a notch? Daddy’s head is hurting a bit.” He smiled guiltily at Pauline, who smirked back.

“So….,” she started, “I didn’t want to come out and disturb your love fest, but I heard TWO voices come in last night. I need ALL the details. Later. Away from little ears.”

“Definitely, Pauley. Later, when I’m not feeling like turd toast. I actually could use some advice.” Pauline was one of the only people that he could trust with his current situation. He knew that she wouldn’t judge him, and would give him sound advice on what his next move should be. He looked forward to the talk….later.

That afternoon, as Scarlett watched Moana for the 20th time in Timmy’s bedroom, Timmy relayed the entire, sordid story to Pauline on the couch, leaving out nothing. She listened with wide eyes, which widened further with every gory detail. 

“And then this morning, he’s gone except for this note,” he grabbed the note from the side table and showed it to her. “And that’s it. So, what now?” 

Pauline whistled with appreciation at the story. “Holy shit, Timo. You’ve really gotten yourself into it, haven’t you? To be honest, I’m happy that you’re getting a little. You’ve been so busy with Scarlett, I can’t remember the last time you had a boyfriend or dated. You deserve a little loving.”

Timmy nodded. “True. But could I have picked a messier situation? I have no idea what to do now. Do I text him? Or just wait? Ugh! This SUCKS!” He put his head on her lap. “Help me!” 

She stroked his hard. “Sorry, baby. There really is nothing you can do but wait. He needs to figure his shit out. If you don’t hear from him in a few days, maybe send an ambiguous text, but otherwise, I wouldn’t try to contact him.” 

Timmy knew she was right, and he also knew that waiting to hear from Armie would be excruciating. He only hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait long.

Turns out, he didn’t. That night, he got one phone call and one text. The phone call was from his agent, Brian. Turns out that there was a huge storm expected in a few weeks in Montana, where they were filming the cowboy movie Timmy was set to shoot the following week. They had decided to move up filming by a week to avoid the storm; Timmy was to leave Tuesday to shoot his scenes.

The text he received was from Armie. It simply said, “I’m so sorry. I can’t see you again. Please forgive me. A” 

Timmy decided that a week in Montana couldn’t come soon enough.


	10. Armie, then Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie deals with the consequence of his actions. Timmy goes to shoot a movie, and tries to get his mind off of Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I now know that Hostiles actually shot in New Mexico, but, whatever. It's fiction, right? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone supporting this fic!

Armie

Armie sat at his kitchen island, watching Harper eat her waffles, dreading the moment that Liz would appear. He had run a million excuses and apologies through his mind, but he knew that he would have to see her and read her level of anger before he knew how badly he would have to grovel. He had made his decision, and he had to make things right with Liz.

A few minutes later, she appeared in the kitchen entryway. She just stared at the two of them, silently, then started to shake her head. Armie said nothing, waiting for her to speak first, trying to communicate remorsefulness with the expression on his face. Finally, after what felt like eternity, she spoke.  
“Can we talk? In the other room?”

“Of course.” They walked to the living room, and Liz immediately spun around to face Armie.

“What the fuck, Armie? I mean, seriously, what the fuck? Where were you? Why did you and Timmy disappear and not tell ANYONE? And why didn’t you come home last night? I…I just don’t understand. This is so unlike you. Please, make this make sense to me.” 

Armie looked at her with the shame and guilt of a man caught red-handed. Liz didn’t even look angry. She just looked confused. 

“I am so, so sorry, Liz. The restaurant and bar were so loud, and I just forgot to check my phone. So, after dinner, Timmy really wanted to go dancing, and he didn’t want to go alone. We’d been hanging out all night, talking, and I thought it would be fun to go with him. So…I did. It was a spur of the moment idea. We should have told the others.”  
Even to him, this excuse sounded ridiculous. But Armie wanted to stay as close to the truth as possible. He thought that, in some warped way, it was the more respectful thing to do. 

Liz looked incredulous. “REALLY? You, Armie Hammer, who hates dancing, and who has not been dancing with his own wife in almost a decade, decided to ditch his friends and go dancing with the new dad??? And then spend the night at his place? And never, in the entire night, check his phone or call his wife??” She shook her head. “None of this makes sense, Armie. None of it.”

“I’m so sorry, Liz. I just had too much to drink, I think. I made some bad decisions. It will never happen again. I hope you can forgive me.” He took Liz’s hand and looked at her until she finally looked back at him.

“What choice do I have, Armie? You didn’t kill someone, or cheat on me, or something terrible like that, right? I’m still pissed, but just give me time to get over. By the way, I don’t care how hungover you are, you have Hops for the day. I think I earned a spa treatment.” 

And with that, she left the living room. Armie grabbed his phone to text Timmy. He sent the text, then threw his phone down on the couch with a muffled sob. Fuck his life.

Armie was in the doghouse, and knew he had to be on his best behavior for the rest of the week. Playing perfect husband and father helped keep his mind off of Timmy during the day, but every night, he would lie in bed, remembering their night together. He would think about Timmy’s beautiful face, how his hair felt in his fingers, how Timmy’s lips felt on his own, and how their bodies felt pressed together. He ached for him, but he had made his decision. He decided that this pain was his punishment for what he had done to Liz. And punishment it was; Armie was miserable.

Armie plodded through his week, hoping that Timmy might reach out to him, even after the terrible text he had sent to him. But all he got was silence. Instead of getting better, with each passing day his need to see Timmy and hear his voice got worse. He had to know that Timmy was ok. He had to see him with his own eyes. 

By Thursday night, he couldn’t take it anymore. He said to Liz against all of his better judgement, in what he hoped was a casual voice, “I was thinking of going into work late tomorrow. I can take Hops to school, if you’d like.” He knew that Timmy took Scarlett to school every day; this would at least give him a chance to talk to him for a few minutes and tell him what had happened with Liz. But really…it was mostly just to see him.

Liz gave him an odd look. The number of things that were out of character for Armie was growing every day. “Sure, if you’d like. That would be great.”

The next day, Armie walked into Harper’s school, holding Harper’s hand with one hand, and her backpack with the other. They entered the Kindergarten hallway, and Harper suddenly yelled out, “Scarlett!!!” and took off running towards the dark-haired girl down the hall. Armie’s stomach clenched, knowing that he would probably see Timmy soon. The hallway was crowded with Kindergarten parents, chatting and laughing and trying to wrangle their 6-year olds, but Timmy was nowhere to be found. Instead, Armie caught sight of a young, beautiful, chestnut- haired woman with intense eyes that looked suspiciously like Timmy’s. She was staring unabashedly at Armie.

Armie gave her an awkward smile. She strode over to him and put out her hand. “Hi, I’m Pauline, Timmy’s sister. Are you Armie?” She spoke with a beautiful French accent; Armie recalled Timmy telling him that his father is French and his sister lives in Paris most of the year.

Armie shook her hand, hesitantly, and nodded. He wondered how much she knew about what happened between him and Timmy. Timmy had told Armie that he was very close with his sister, so he guessed she knew everything, or almost everything. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “Um, where’s Timmy? I was hoping to see him today.” He looked around at the other parents, hoping none of them were listening. He saw Lisa several feet away, but she was thankfully turned in the other direction.

“Timmy’s in Montana. He got called in for his shoot early because they’re expecting a huge storm next week. I hope he doesn’t get stuck there. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” She looked at Armie quizzically, as if she were trying to figure out how this news was affecting him.

Armie felt his stomach drop with disappointment, but then decided that this was for the best. He had vowed to keep far from Timmy, and not a week later, he was already seeking him out. This separation would force him to keep his promise to himself; this is what is brain was saying. His heart, on the other hand, simply repeated Timmy’s name, over and over, with despair.

 

Timmy

Timmy collapsed into bed after another intense day of shooting. This had been one of the hardest shoots he had ever been involved in. Montana was a bitch of a place to shoot a movie. It would be scorching hot one day, and freezing cold the next. The wind was always blowing and kicking up dust everywhere. Timmy would arrive back at the rental house every night with dust encrusted in his scalp and in his ears. He had also had to learn to ride a horse for this movie. He discovered that, while he loved horses, he did NOT love riding one for hours on end. His thighs and back ached every night from sitting on his horse. His castmates were incredible, though; many of them veterans of the industry and actors that Timmy had admired for years. He was learning so much about his craft from this shoot. He was grateful for that, and for the fact that he was so busy, he barely had time to think about Armie.

About four days into the shoot, he got a text from Pauline: “Guess who showed up at Scarlett’s school today, looking for you? LOVERBOY! I guess it’s been harder than he thought to quit you ;P I told him that you were out of town, and to say he looked devastated would be an understatement.” This, followed by another quick text: "And I can see why you are gone on him. He is HOT!!!"

Timmy stared at his phone. Why was Armie looking for him? What could he possibly have to say to Timmy after that terrible text that he had sent on Sunday? Timmy thought about texting Armie to find out what he wanted, but he was still so hurt by the way Armie had thrown him aside, he decided not to. If Armie really wanted to talk to him, he could wait for him to return to L.A., and come find him.

Despite his anger at Armie, he couldn’t stop his brain from thinking about him as he lay in his bed that night, alone and lonely. He couldn’t help but picture Armie’s intense blue eyes, his strong arms, his full lips, his beautiful cock. He remembered Armie lying on top of him on the couch, the two of them kissing and grinding together like two dogs in heat. Timmy groaned with the memory, slid his hand into his boxers, and grabbed his leaking cock. He needed this so badly, needed to get Armie out of his system. He stroked himself, fast and hard, until he came quickly with a gasp. He cleaned up, then turned over and fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of Armie.


	11. Liz, then Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their "Come to Jesus" moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hastily written and not really edited. I will probably come back later to edit more. I was going to wait and write this tonight...but I couldn't wait.

Liz

The days plodded by. Armie went to work, came home and obediently hung with his family, worked-out, and silently went to bed. Liz noticed the change in Armie, and had consequently become more distant herself. Armie was like a puzzle she was trying to solve, but that had a missing piece. She knew that she wouldn’t figure out what was going on in her marriage until she found the missing piece. She didn’t know what it was, but all of her thinking and reasoning seemed to lead her back to Timmy.

Timmy, who had been at their party and gone with Armie at the very end of the night to walk Archie.

Timmy, who had been at the restaurant, and who had been “thick as thieves” with her husband.

Timmy, who had dragged her husband to a gay dance club. Unless Armie had gone more than willingly?

Timmy, who had invited her husband to spend the night at his apartment. Had Armie slept on the couch…or shared Timmy’s bed?

Liz was shocked at her own thoughts. But the more she pondered this mystery, the more it made sense that the missing piece was, in fact, Timmy. Why had Armie suddenly taken an interest in taking Harper to school? Why, if not to see someone he could only see there…like another Kindergarten parent?

Liz had always been a trusting wife. This was the first time in all their married years that Armie had given Liz a reason to NOT trust him. She needed to figure this out. She needed to solve this riddle.

So…that very night, after Armie came home from working out and went to the bathroom to shower, Liz slipped into the bathroom, grabbed his jeans that held his cell phone and took them into the bedroom, eased it out of the pocket, unlocked it, and opened up his Messenger app. She quickly scanned all the names and numbers on the app- mostly work texts, a few from her…and there. It was an outgoing text with no reply. 

To Timmy.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t see you again. Please forgive me. A” 

And there it was.

Liz put down the phone, sat on the bed, and started to sob.

 

Armie

Armie plodded through the next few days, feeling like he was living a half-life. Work, eat, workout, sleep, repeat. His only joy was his time with Hops. He suspected that Liz suspected something. He tried so damn hard to put on a good face, but he was pretty sure he was failing spectacularly. He checked his phone regularly, hoping to hear from Timmy, knowing that he would not. Knowing that that was his own fault. And knowing that it was for the best that he DIDN’T hear from him, but that didn’t make it any damn easier. What a fucking fucked situation.

It was on one of these nondescript, fairly mundane, mostly joyless days that the shit hit the fan. Armie had just gotten back from working-out (a release that went from a luxury to a necessity since Timmy had left), and was showering. He heard Liz enter the bathroom and then immediately leave, not saying anything to Armie. He thought that was odd, but decided not to call out to her.

As soon as he turned off the shower, he heard the sobs. His first instinct was to think of Hops. Had something happened? He quickly toweled off, then pulled the towel around his waist, and rushed into the bedroom. Sure enough, Liz was sitting on the bed, crying. He hurried over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

“Oh my god, Liz…what happened?” He tried to put his arm around her and she roughly pushed it off, and swiftly stood up and faced him.

“How long has it been going on? Tell me the truth. I can’t handle any more lies, Armie.” She looked at him with dried tears streaked down her face, and a look of the most utter devastation Armie had ever seen. His blood ran cold.

“What are you talking about, Liz?” Armie didn’t want to lie, but he also wanted to figure out what Liz knew, where she was coming from.

“How long have you been FUCKING TIMMY???” she yelled, her sadness turning to fury.

Armie swallowed. He decided, in that moment, to come clean. Even though he couldn’t think full, coherent thoughts, he knew in his blood, it was time. Time to leave a passionless marriage. Time to stop living a lie. Time to embrace a life of truth and love. It was time.

He turned to Liz and took a deep breath. 

“Liz, I am so sorry, for so many things. But most of all for forcing you to live in a marriage built on a foundation of lies. Liz...I am gay. And I think I may be falling in love with Timmy.”


	12. Armie, and then Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is back from filming.

Armie

Liz regarded him in disbelief.

“What? You have a one-night stand with some BOY and now suddenly you’re GAY??” She laughed bitterly. “You’re going to throw away eight years of marriage for someone you’ve known for TWO WEEKS??”

Armie put his face in his hands as he thought about how to begin to tell Liz everything he needed to say. He was thankful that Hops was in bed already, so they could hash this out without the fear of being interrupted. 

“I’m…I’m not suddenly gay, Liz. I’ve suspected since I was 13. It’s just not something I’ve ever shared with…well, with anyone until now.” He told her about his confusion in high school, and his dalliances in college. She listened silently, in shock. “After college, I decided that I needed to pack that part of me away for good. To live the life that I knew was expected of me.” He looked down sadly.

Liz faltered as she asked, “So, it was all a lie? Our entire life together? Did you…did you ever love me?” 

A sob escaped from her, and Armie tried to put his arm around her in comfort. She pushed him away. “No. You don’t get to do that anymore.”

He nodded sadly. “That’s fair. But Liz, it wasn’t all a lie. I loved you then, and I still love you now. I love Hops; I love our family. And what I did was unforgivable. I am so, so sorry for dragging you into my decision to live a lie, and I don’t expect you to every forgive me.” He teared up at this.

Liz shook her head. “I don’t know if I ever will, to be honest. And this all came out because…what? Timmy hit on you? You hit on Timmy? What the fuck happened? Wait…I don’t know if I want to know. Do I need to get tested? Fuck, Armie. How could you do this to us??” And with that, Liz began to cry in earnest.

“We never did….we never…” Armie wasn’t sure how to end that sentence. “I mean, we kissed, but…”

Liz interrupted him, “STOP. I can’t hear anymore. Please. You sleep in the guest room for now. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Armie nodded, gathered up his night things, and padded sadly out the door.

The next few days passed in a silent impasse in the Hammer household. Liz and Armie spoke only when they needed to, took care of Harper, and Armie slept in the guest room. He knew that they needed to talk again, and really work out what was going to happen next, but he decided to let Liz make the next move.

On one of these wretched days, Armie stopped at the grocery store to buy milk and some bread. He was wandering the store, basket in hand, looking down each aisle trying to find the bread aisle, when he saw a familiar halo of brown wavy hair. Armie stopped in shock, blinking to make sure he was seeing clearly. It was definitely him. Timmy was wearing an oversized hoodie, baseball cap, and slouchy jeans. He looked tired, a bit sloppy, and absolutely gorgeous. Armie walked towards him.

“You’re…you’re back. When did you get back??” Timmy looked up. 

 

Timmy

Timmy composed and deleted about a dozen texts to Armie while he was in Montana. In the end, he decided to wait until he was back in L.A. to figure out a way to connect with Armie. IF Armie still wanted to connect. 

He had been back in Los Angeles for just a few hours when he realized that Pauline had filled his fridge with fruit, brie, and wine, but no beer or anything resembling junk food. He headed to the grocery store while Scarlett and Pauline were at the playground, exhausted and starving. He was standing in the bread aisle, too tired to make sense of the 50 choices of white, wheat, organic, gluten-free, 7-grain, 12-grain, pumpernickel, and sourdough bread in front of him, when he heard a familiar voice.

“You’re…you’re back. When did you get back??” 

Timmy looked up. He was shocked to see a sad, broken-looking Armie standing in front of him. He looked more beautiful than any man in a ratty t-shirt and khaki shorts had a right to look, but he also looked miserable.

“Just this morning. I took an early morning flight out of Montana. My scenes are done filming. So,” he looked Armie in the eye, “Pauline told me that you were asking about me at school. What for? You told me that you couldn’t see me anymore. I don’t understand, Armie.” 

Armie quickly looked behind him to make sure they were still alone. 

“I did, I was. But, we can’t talk here. Can we go somewhere else more private? I have a lot to tell you.”

Timmy’s stomach dropped. What was Armie referring to?

“Of course. We can go to my place; Scarlett and Pauline won’t be back for a few hours.”

Timmy lived just a few blocks from the store and had walked, so Armie left his car in the lot, and the two walked to Timmy’s in silence. As soon as they were inside Timmy’s, Timmy closed the door, spun on his heels to face Armie, and said, “Spill it. What the fuck is going on, Armie?” 

Armie shocked Timmy by starting to weep. Timmy didn’t know what to think; seeing strong, confident Armie reduced to a puddle of tears was unnerving. Timmy reached for him and pulled him into a hug. Armie gratefully pulled him closer, and buried his face in Timmy’s shoulder. After a minute, he pulled himself together and wiped his face.

“I’m so embarrassed, Timmy. It’s just…I’ve been holding all of this in for over a week. You’re the only person who understands what’s happening with me. I’m so sorry; I barely know you, and I’m falling apart all over you…”

Timmy still had his hands on Armie’s shoulders. He squeezed them and said, “It’s okay, really. But… I need more information. WHAT is happening with you? Does Liz know about us?” Timmy bit his lip in worry. Holy shit, what had he gotten himself into?

Armie nodded. “She doesn’t know details, but she knows something happened. And I… came out to her. I told her everything. Oh my god, Timmy. It’s been so hard.” 

The two sat down on Timmy’s couch and Timmy just held Armie. Even though they technically had only known each other for a few short weeks, it felt so right and natural to Timmy to comfort and hold Armie. He put one arm around Armie’s shoulder and rubbed gently. After a few minutes, he ventured to ask, “Is this what you want? Or did Liz finding out about us force your hand?”

Armie sighed. “This isn’t how or when I wanted it to happen. But since meeting you, it’s really made me think. I just thought that I had time. I wanted to figure out the right way to talk to Liz, the exact right words to say. But maybe there is no right way to tell your wife that you’re actually gay and that you’ve...” he looked up at Timmy, “met someone that you care about.” 

Timmy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was it possible that Armie felt as strongly for Timmy as Timmy felt towards him? He swallowed and said in a small voice, “Do you mean...me?”

Armie laughed for the first time that day. It sounded like music to Timmy’s ears. “Yeah, dummy, YOU!” Armie leaned in towards Timmy. “Is this okay?” he murmured. 

Timmy answered by lifting his head towards Armie. He could feel Armie’s warm breath so close. Armie took Timmy by the chin and closed the gap between them. The softness and heat of Armie’s lips on his was the best thing Timmy had ever felt. Suddenly, all the stress of the last few weeks seemed worth it. To have Armie, to have THIS, Timmy would give almost anything. He would help Armie get through this, if that’s what Armie wanted. 

Timmy moaned and grabbed the back of Armie’s neck to deepen the kiss, but Armie pulled away. He looked at Timmy with regret. “I better go. I need to get back home, and I’m not sure we should jump into anything just yet. But can I please see you again soon? Later this week, or this weekend, maybe?” 

Timmy nodded eagerly. “Of course. I know you have a lot to deal with, so let me know when you are free. I don’t leave for my next shoot for a few weeks. I would love to see you again this week.” 

Armie stood up and Timmy followed him to the door. He gave Timmy one last chaste kiss on the lips, then slipped out the door. Timmy fell back on the couch in disbelief at what the fuck had just happened. He touched his lips with the memory of the two kisses he had shared with Armie. He was falling, and he was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise....there is smut coming! Thank you for your patience through the angst-fest!


	13. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pool party with Harper and Scarlett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along for the boys. And a little bit of smut!

Timmy

“You know,” Pauline announced as she came into the front door after dropping Scarlett off at her school once again that morning, “I’m leaving on Sunday, and as of Monday, you are going to be back on school drop-off duty with Scarlett. You are going to have to face Liz eventually. You need to start thinking about how you are going to handle it.” She looked pointedly at Timmy who was sitting on the sofa, drinking his morning coffee.

He picked up a pillow and covered his face. “Noooooo!” he yelled into the pillow. He took the pillow off of his face and looked at Pauline. “I can’t do it. You can’t ever leave, Pauley. I don’t think I can ever face her. Please stay? Pleeeeeease!” With that, he looked at Pauline pathetically.

She sighed. “I wish I could, Timo. I’m to miss you and Scarlett so much when I’m back in New York. This has been a great visit. But I’ve got my life to get back to. At least you know mom and dad will be here next month to watch Scarlett for your next shoot. But seriously, what are you going to do? Every time I see her, she stares at me, like she’s trying to figure out what I know. I think she is waiting for the morning that you reappear. You need to prepare for it.”

Timmy nodded miserably, knowing she was, as always, right. But what he really needed to do was to talk to Armie before Monday. He had no idea where things stood between Armie and Liz, or he and Armie. It had only been two days since Armie had come to his apartment, but he was starting to worry that he wasn’t going to call or text. 

That night, Timmy’s agent called him, asking Timmy to come to his Beverly Hills home that weekend to discuss some upcoming projects. He told Timmy to bring Scarlett and Pauline, so they could go swimming in his pool after their meeting. Timmy suddenly had an idea.

“Brian, would it be cool if one of Scarlett’s friends and her dad also came? She would love to have a friend to swim with.” He knew that Brian’s philosophy was ‘the more the merrier,’ so he didn’t feel awkward about asking. Brian said of course; so Timmy just had to hope to hear from Armie soon.

Luckily, that night, Timmy got a text from Armie: “Timmy, I’d really love to see you this weekend so we can talk. What’s your day like Saturday?”

Timmy immediately replied back, “Scarlett and I are invited to my agent’s house to go swimming that afternoon. Would you and Harper like to join us? Pauline can watch the girls so we can talk.” Armie immediately replied back that that sounded like a perfect idea, and Timmy sent him the details.

That Saturday came, and Timmy, Scarlett, and Pauline headed to Brian’s house that he shared with his husband, Peter, in the hills. Armie planned to come an hour later, to give Timmy a chance to meet with Brian. Brian had lots of potential projects lined up for Timmy, including a Shakespearean drama that would film later that year in Europe, and a high-profile literary remake. Timmy was very excited about the possibilities his career held for the future. After talking for an hour, they left Brian’s home office and went to the backyard, where Pauline and Scarlett were sprawled on a blanket in a corner of their huge backyard, reading together. Scarlett spotted them coming out and ran to Timmy.

“Daddy, when is Harper getting here? Can we go in the pool now?” Timmy looked at his watch; it was almost time for Armie and Harper to arrive. Timmy’s stomach was full of butterflies. He felt like he was about to go on a first date with Armie. He shook that thought away, and reminded himself that it was just a playdate. Armie wasn’t ready to start something romantic with Timmy, he was sure.

“They should be here any minute now. Why don’t you go get your suit on?” Pauline left to help Scarlett with her suit in the pool house, when Peter came out of the house.

“Hey guys, your friends are here. I just buzzed them into the gate.” Timmy took a deep breath; he was going to see Armie in just a few minutes. He looked down at what he was wearing, a green swim suit, t-shirt, and baseball cap. He hoped he looked ok. He had the sudden happy realization that he would probably get to see Armie in a bathing suit. The mere thought of that made his cock start to twitch and harden in anticipation. Timmy furtively pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch to try to calm it down. Good lord, he thought to himself, if just the THOUGHT of Armie in his swimsuit got him hard, what was going to happen when he saw the real thing? He hoped that the pool water was cold, to help cool him down.

Scarlett and Pauline came out of the pool house just as Armie and Harper arrived in the back yard. The two girls shrieked when they saw each other and ran to hug. Armie was just behind her, looking like the epitome of a California summer god. He had on a baby blue tee, a darker blue bathing suit, aviator sunglasses, and sandals. He carried a huge beach bag, a bottle of wine, and a six-pack of beer.

Timmy walked over to him. “Hey man, thanks for coming. Here let me take something.” Timmy felt awkward, and was happy to have something concrete to do with his hands as he took the wine and beer from Armie.

Armie smiled wide. “Thanks for inviting us. Harper has been so excited all morning, ever since I told her where we were going. I wasn’t sure if she was going to make it!” Armie let out a laugh, and Timmy realized that he looked much happier and more relaxed that he had the other day. He laughed as well, so relieved that Armie seemed alright, and that he was there, with Timmy, for an entire afternoon. Pauline came over and gave Armie a kiss on each cheek, then turned and gave Timmy an approving nod and wink. Timmy flushed; Armie looked so good. 

Brian and Peter came out, and Armie was introduced around, and Brian got everyone drinks. The kids played in the shallow end of the pool, and the adult settled in at a table in the shade to talk with their drinks. Brian and Peter asked polite questions of Armie, thinking that he was just a dad from Scarlett’s class. They had a glass of wine each, and then excused themselves to do some work inside. “Enjoy the pool, and stay for as long as you’d like,” Brian said, as they walked into the house.

“Well, I’m going to go check on the girls. You two enjoy yourselves,” Pauline said with a knowing smile, and walked over to the pool, leaving Armie and Timmy alone to talk.

Timmy turned towards Armie and smiled. “You look so good. I mean, really. Those sunglasses work on you.” 

Armie smiled back. “Me?? What about you? I forget how gorgeous you are when I haven’t seen you in a few days. But don’t let that go to your pretty little head.” Armie reached a foot over to Timmy’s and nudged it. Timmy loved that Armie was already seeking physical contact with him. Timmy wanted so badly to just reach out and take his hand, or lean over to give him a kiss. But he just didn’t know where they were at this point.

Timmy hated to bring up a sore topic, but knew they only had a short time to talk before the girls got out of the pool. “So,” he started, “how are things with you and Liz? Are things getting any better?”

Armie shook his head. “Not really, but I’m coming to peace with it. To be honest, talking about it with you really helped. I realized that I fucked up, and I own that, and going forward, all I can do is continue to be honest with Liz. She’s asked about you a few times, and I’ve told her, honestly, that I really like you, but that right now, we’re just friends.” He gazed at Timmy. “I hope that’s ok?”

Timmy gave a small smile. “Of course that’s ok, Armie. I’m willing to go at your pace. You’re dealing with a lot. But I really like you, too. And I would like to maybe, eventually, um… be more than friends?” 

Armie grinned at that. “Me, too.” He looked over to make sure the girls weren’t looking their way, and then he leaned in, kissed Timmy softly on the lips, and put his hands on Timmy’s thighs. He started to slide his hands up Timmy’s thighs, slipping under the edge of his swimsuit, in a manner that seemed more-than-friends to Timmy. Timmy suddenly had an idea. A very naughty, very excellent idea. 

He looked over at Armie, and said nonchalantly. “I don’t think I’ve given you a tour of the backyard yet. They have a lovely pool house right over there. Why don’t I show it to you and see what you think?” 

Armie gave a smirk. “I would LOVE to see the pool house. We better make it quick before we’re missed.”

Timmy stood up, made sure the girls were still deeply occupied with playing in the pool, and walked over to the pool house with Armie close behind.

The pool house was a one-room guest house, with some benches, a shower, sink, toilet, mini-fridge, television, and a small sofa. As soon as they were inside, Timmy shut the door behind him and turned around to look at Armie. “Hi,” he said with a wicked smile. 

With that, they rushed at each other. Armie bent down and kissed Timmy so hard, Timmy feared he would lose his breath. Armie moaned into Timmy’s mouth, “I dream about this every night. I want you so badly.” Armie pulled Timmy close and then slipped his thigh between Timmy’s to pull their torsos together. Timmy moaned in approval. 

“There’s a couch there; let’s go sit down,” Timmy breathed, and pulled away from Armie to lead him to the couch. 

“What is it with you and couches?” Armie panted, “Actually, I have fond memories of you on a couch, so I’m fine with it.”

They fell onto the couch, and Armie pushed Timmy down, laid on top him, and lunged into a deep kiss. Timmy arched his back to grind his needy erection against Armie. Armie pushed his throbbing cock down in response. Timmy moaned at the electrical impulses that shot through his body. “I need to come, Armie. I want you so badly.”

Armie responded by maneuvering one hand down to Timmy’s crotch. He started to rub, which sent Timmy pumping his hips like a dog in heat while they kissed. Armie pushed down Timmy’s bathing suit down around Timmy’s hips with one hand, and then reached for his pulsing cock.

“Let me return the favor from that first night,” he murmured into Timmy’s mouth. Timmy whimpered in anticipation. Armie pulled Timmy’s erection out of his bathing suit. “So gorgeous. I knew it would be, just like the rest of you.” 

He rubbed his palm over the tip of Timmy’s cock to smear the pre-cum, then wrapped his large palm around Timmy. The feel of Armie’s giant hand over his aching cock was almost too much for Timmy to endure. He pulled his mouth away from Armie and moaned, “Feels so good, Armie.” Armie began to pulse his hand up and down Timmy’s sex, slippery from his cum. Timmy bucked his hips in rhythm with Armie’s hand, and as Armie went faster and faster, Timmy gave into it. He stopped kissing Armie and just tipped his head back on the couch, moaning with his mouth gaping open with intense pleasure. 

Armie kept his wrist pumping, and soon Timmy was groaning, “Oh my god, Armie, I’m going to…” and with a final, violent buck of his hips, he came in a thick stream down Armie’s hand. Armie leaned over and kissed him fervently. “I’m so happy I could make you feel good, Timmy,” he whispered. 

Armie stood up and grabbed some tissues, and they both quickly cleaned up, realizing that they’d been gone awhile. Timmy pulled up his suit, and threw away the tissues. Armie came up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around Timmy. He kissed Timmy’s neck, and Timmy sighed, "That was amazing." Armie murmured into his ear, "Just wait. I can’t wait to try other things with you.”

Timmy turned his head, and looked Armie in his eyes. “What do you mean…other things?” 

Armie smiled. “You know what things.”

And with that, he turned, left the pool house, then ran and jumped into the pool.


	14. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is smitten. I mean, who wouldn't be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude to update the readers on Armie's current situation. I am very motivated to get him his own place, to give the boys a place to have some privacy!
> 
> Thank you all, as always, for your comments and Kudos! They mean the world to me, especially for the last few chapters, which have been more difficult to write xoxox

Armie

“You know what things.” 

And with that, Armie took off from the pool house and jumped into the blissful cool of the water. He sank to the floor of the pool, holding his breath and letting some of the heat from his exchange with Timmy wear off. He was shocked at what he said to Timmy, but, when he was honest with himself, it was only a verbalization of what he had been thinking for the past two weeks.

Armie had started to let himself fantasize about Timmy more and more, now that he was no longer sharing a bed with Liz. He found him stroking himself almost every night, thinking about Timmy’s lips wrapped around his cock, or how their bodies had felt pressed tight together. And then he had allowed himself to start imagining…more. More than just fingers, tongues, and cocks. He started to feel a desire to explore that part of his body that had been long neglected, hidden and buried between his ass cheeks. It now started to throb with interest and burgeoning desire.

One night, he had even let one hand wander under his balls, past his perineum, slowly inching one finger towards his warm hole. He had started to push in, ever so tentatively, wondering if it would hurt or maybe even feel good? He had felt some initial discomfort, and the thought occurred to him that he should probably buy some lube. And then he had chuckled in wonder at the fact that he was considering buying lube to finger himself, to possibly prepare for anal sex with his new male lover! What had his life become? But then he confirmed to himself… yes, he needed to buy some lube. And condoms. He pulled out his finger and quickly took care of himself, with hard pulls and Timmy’s name of his tongue.

Timmy’s observation that Armie seemed happier and more relaxed was accurate. Armie and Liz had gone to see a mediator/therapist the night before, and it had gone surprisingly well. Liz understandably still had so much anger and bitterness towards Armie, but she also was very keen on keeping their relationship cordial for Harper’s sake. She didn’t seem vengeful, which was what Armie was afraid of. She wanted answers, she wanted to vent, and she wanted Armie to feel like shit. But she didn’t seem to want to make Armie pay in any way. 

She also didn’t seem to hold much rancor towards Timmy. Armie knew that that could change if he and Timmy actually did start to date, but at least she wasn’t presently seeking bloody revenge towards Armie’s young object of affection. Armie also figured that her previous crush on Timmy could have pushed the situation more in either direction; right now, it seemed to make her more apt to forgive Timmy’s part in Armie’s transgression.

Finally, the topic of Armie moving out had been broached. Armie had significantly mixed feelings about this. He knew that he and Liz living under the same roof now that they were separated would not work. But the thought of living away from Harper, and only seeing her on the weekends (or whatever arrangement they decided on) was absolutely heart-breaking to Armie. He vowed to get an apartment close by and see Harper every moment that he could.

So, Armie had come to this playdate with a somewhat lighter heart, and then seeing Timmy in all his swim-shorts-and-baseball-cap adorableness just put even more of a spring in Armie’s step. He had hope for the first time since everything went down that maybe, just maybe, things actually would work out.

It was this optimism combined with the pure sexual hunger from seeing Timmy that led to Armie letting down his guard in the pool house (and going to the pool house was, he thought, a brilliant idea on Timmy’s part), and then letting those words slip from his lips. And he meant every one of them. He was ready for the next step with Timmy, if Timmy would have him.

Armie’s breath ran out, and he pushed himself off from the bottom of the pool, and breached the surface. Harper and Scarlett were delighted that he had jumped in the pool, and were shrieking from the shallow end. He started to swim to where they were playing, when he heard a large splash and felt the water move violently around him- Timmy had also jumped into the pool. Armie looked around to see where he had jumped in, when he felt a strong tug at his feet. Timmy was trying to pull him under, first pulling at his feet, but then lunging at his waist to wrestle him under. He was no match for Armie, who outweighed him by about 40 pounds. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Armie said, and grabbed Timmy, bridal-style under his legs, and threw him ten feet across the pool. 

The girls shrieked again in approval. “My daddy is winning!” Harper screeched. At that moment, Timmy emerged from the pool again, grabbing Armie from behind. “Go, daddy!!!” Scarlett yelled. Pauline laughed at the two men, wrestling like overgrown boys. “You two are going to hurt yourselves, if you’re not careful,” she called.

They ignored her and continued to wrestle for a few more minutes, until Timmy realized that he was outmatched and yelled, “Uncle! Uncle!” and swam over to Scarlett. He scooped her up in his arms and gave wet kisses all over her face. “Daddy, stop, you’re so wet!” she shrieked. Armie swam over to Harper and gave her a kiss, as well.

They five of them played in the pool for almost another hour, until Armie and Timmy realized that it was almost dinner time and the girls were getting pruney. They all got out and took turns in the pool house, drying off and getting dressed. Brian and Peter came out to say goodbye, and Armie thanked them profusely for opening their pool to him and Harper.

The five of them slowly walked back to their cars at the front of the house. Pauline walked with the girls a little ahead, to give the boys some privacy.

Armie stopped walking and grabbed Timmy’s hand. Timmy stopped and turned towards Armie with a smile. His beauty almost took Armie’s breath away. 

“I can’t thank you enough for inviting me and Harper today, Timmy. It was just what I needed…to see you, and to have a day to just relax and have fun. I just had such a good time hanging out with you. I don’t want to be too forward but…when can I see you again?” 

Timmy squeezed his hand. “I had so much fun today, too. I love that our girls get along so well. Do you want to meet for dinner sometime this week with Harper and Scarlet?”

Armie grinned. “Yes, and I’d love to meet sometime soon WITHOUT Harper and Scarlett. As much as I love our girls, how can I get to know you better when we’re under the watchful eyes of two nosy 6 year olds?” 

Timmy beamed and nodded. “Let’s make it happen.” And with that, he lifted Armie’s hand to his lips, turned it over, and gave his palm a soft, wet kiss. “Until then,” he said. 

Armie stood where he was and watched Timmy drive off, feeling something that he could only think to call lovesick. Suddenly, Harper poked her head out of the car window. “DADDY! Let’s GO!”

And with that, they went.


	15. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz confronts Timmy. Dun dun DUUUUUUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here. It's not possible for anyone to hate Timmy.

Timmy

Timmy lay on Scarlett’s bed, pouting, with the equally sad Scarlett laying with her head on his lap, as Pauline packed her stuff to go back to New York, and then Paris.

“Are you SURE you have to go, Pauley? I don’t know how I’m going to do this parenting thing without you. I mean, for real.” Timmy looked close to tears, and Scarlett was wiping her tears that wouldn’t stop on Timmy’s shirt. 

Pauline, to her credit, looked pretty torn up about leaving, as well. “I know you’re scared, Timo, but you were doing it before I came, and you can do it again after I go. And Scarlett is going to be a BIG GIRL and help you out as much as she can. Right, Scarlett?” She gave Scarlett a little nudge, and Scarlett snuffled and nodded.

Timmy sighed. “I know I’ll be ok. And mom and dad will be here in two weeks. It’s just, I’m going to really miss you. And now who am I going to talk to every night about my new hot boyfriend?”

Pauline laughed. “Hey, I’m just a phone call away. I still need to hear every detail as it happens. And when I say every detail, I mean EVERY. DETAIL. As in… you know what things.” She made a lewd face at Timmy.

Timmy sat up and threw the pillow at her. “Don’t make me regret telling you that, Pauline!” Scarlett sat up, too, looking confused. “Telling Aunty Pauline WHAT, daddy?” Timmy and Pauline cracked up at the same time.

 

Dinner that night was a gloomy affair. Pauline had left, and Timmy didn’t feel like cooking, so he and Scarlett ate left-overs and watched America’s Funniest Home Videos. He was sad that Pauline was gone, and he was also starting to stress out about the possibility of seeing Liz in the morning. He thought about texting Armie (something they had started to do since their playdate yesterday), but he didn’t want to bother him about his soon-to-be-ex-wife. Armie had enough on his plate to deal with. 

The next morning, Timmy planned to get Scarlett to school early, in hopes of missing Liz at drop-off. But he was very out of practice at getting her ready for school. He had forgotten to lay out Scarlett’s clothes the night before, and she changed her mind about what she wanted to wear three times. Her hair was in tangles, and he couldn’t find the detangler spray, and it took forever to brush it out. They were out of peanut butter, so he had to make Scarlett a plain jelly sandwich (that was not going to be popular at lunch). Then, as he was putting her lunch into her backpack, he found a permission slip that needed to be signed. So, instead of getting to school early, they were running ten minutes late.

Timmy double parked in front of the school, and then ran Scarlett into the school, down the Kindergarten hallway, and into her class with less than a minute to spare. He gave her a quick kiss goodbye, turned to leave….and almost walked right into Liz. 

“I’m so sorry...” and he tried to walk by, as if he hadn’t noticed who it was. 

“Timmy, wait,” Liz called after him. Timmy stopped and sighed. Fuck, I guess they were going to do this. He turned around slowly. 

“Oh, Liz. Hey. What’s up.” He tried to smile and failed miserably. He was so nervous, he was literally shaking. 

Liz walked up to him. “Can we talk? Outside maybe?” 

Timmy nodded, his voice suddenly failing him. He tried to decipher how much Liz hated him by her expression, but her face was neutral. She started to walk outside and Timmy followed her silently. She left the school, and walked around to the side of the building, and then turned to look at Timmy.

“Look,” she started, "you can stop looking so terrified. I’m not going to scream at you, or tell you off, or embarrass you in any way. I promise.”  
Timmy let out a relieved breath. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “But if you wanted to, I’d let you. I totally deserve it.”

“Damn in, Timmy! Why do you have to be so sweet? Yes, I am furious and confused and heartbroken over everything that happened with Armie, and I’m not thrilled at your part in it. But we are working through it. I’m trying really hard to understand where he is coming from, and figure out how we can move forward and make things work for Harper.”  
Timmy nodded. “I really admire you for that. And I am so, so sorry for my part in all of this.”

“Thank you for saying that. Listen, I know that you were with Armie and Harper this weekend. I just want us to be on civil terms if you’re going to be in Harper’s life. She really is fond of you, and she adores Scarlett.” 

With that, Timmy was finally able to give a small smile. “She’s a great kid, and she and Scarlett are becoming good friends. I’d love it if we could all….I don’t know, I guess just get along?” 

Liz nodded. “I think we can do that. Thanks, Timmy. If my husband had to be gay for someone, I’m glad it was you.” And she actually grinned, then turned on her heels and walked away. Timmy just stood there for several long minutes, gobsmacked. Did that actually just happen? 

Once he had his wits about him again, Timmy grabbed his phone and texted Armie.

‘Just ran into Liz. She was actually NICE & said that if u were going 2 b gay, she’s glad it’s w/ ME????? It was a pleasant surprise. ‘

He started to put his phone away when it buzzed with a text. ‘Told you that she still loves you. It’s just me she hates. But that’s ok. I can take it. Miss you. Dinner this week?’

Timmy texted back ‘U and Harper come over for dinner tomorrow night?’

Armie replied back ‘For sure. What time and what can I bring?’

Timmy walked back to his car with a look like the cat who ate the canary. He had a date with the hottest dad in Larchmont tomorrow night!


	16. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Harper come over for a dinner date. Fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to write the boys happy! Preparing for some major smut in the next chapter!

Timmy

“Scarlett! Come pick up your dolls!” 

Timmy was frantically trying to make his apartment look presentable for his and Scarlett’s dinner date that night, but he was feeling overwhelmed by the large quantity of tiny L.o.L and Shopkin dolls that littered his living room. He had shopped and started to cook while Scarlett was at school, and had planned to clean then, also, but had gotten a surprise phone call from the producer of one of the projects he was being considered for. He was a front-runner, and the producer wanted to discuss some details with him. This was, of course, incredible news, but had set Timmy back more than an hour in his preparation for Armie and Harper’s arrival.

“Coming, daddy!” Scarlett called back. Timmy’s phone buzzed; it was Armie calling. Timmy’s heart dropped; he hoped that everything was ok.

“Hey! Everything alright?” he answered, a little breathlessly.

“Oh, yeah, of course! Harper and I are running errands in the village, and I just wanted to see if there’s anything else we can bring besides red wine?”

Timmy breathed sigh of relief. “No, I’m all good. Just bring your beautiful daughter and your ugly mug.” 

Armie laughed in reply. “You got it; we can’t wait to see you both!”

Timmy’s doorbell rang almost exactly an hour later. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. Armie stood at the entrance, holding Harper in his arms, looking like a sexy college professor. He had a button-up and blazer, and, be still Timmy’s heart, he was wearing GLASSES. Timmy had not thought it was possible for Armie to get any sexier, but damn if those glasses didn’t tip the scales in his favor.

“Hey guys! Welcome! Come on in!” Timmy held the door open to let them in. Armie paused in front of Timmy, as if he was thinking of giving him a peck, but then thought better of it. He put down Harper down and handed Timmy a bottle of red and bouquet of sunflowers. 

“These reminded me of you,” he said with a shy smile. 

Timmy flushed with pleasure. "Thanks. Let me get Scarlett. I think she’s still cleaning her room.” 

At that moment, Scarlett flew out of her bedroom, into Harper’s arms. “You’re here! Come see my room!” And without a backwards look, the girls ran off to Scarlett’s room. The two men looked at each other, both uncharacteristically nervous.

“Let me get you a drink,” Timmy said, and Armie followed him into the kitchen. “What’ll it be? A beer, or should I open the red?” He turned to look at Armie, who was suddenly standing very close to him. He backed Timmy up again the kitchen counter and put his hands on with side of Timmy’s hips.

“Do I get to do this now?” he asked softly, “Now that you’re my …boyfriend? Wait. ARE you my boyfriend?”

Armie was so close to Timmy, he could smell the mint of his breath and his expensive smell-cologne. He tilted his head down and gazed up at Armie through his eyelashes, in what he hoped was a sexy look. “I don’t know, Armie. Are you ASKING me to be your boyfriend?”

With that, Armie leaned down and gave a soft kiss to Timmy neck. “Will you..” he kissed the other side of Timmy’s neck, “be my…,” he kissed behind one of Timmy’s ears, “boyfriend…,” he kissed behind Timmy’s other ear, “Timmy?” he whispered the last word deep into Timmy’s ear. Timmy felt a shiver make its way down his back.  
“Mmmhmm,” Timmy hummed an affirmative, then lifted his head, and pressed his lips to Armie’s. “I’d fucking love to be.”

“Good,” Armie murmured into his ear, “So that means I can do this anytime I want, right? Because you look like a fucking snack tonight, and I need to get at least one nibble in.” And he bit Timmy’s earlobe. 

Timmy giggled. “You’ll get more than that eventually, trust me. And let me just add, those glasses are DOING it for me. I’m so glad that your eyes are starting to fail!” He straightened up, and adjusted his very obvious erection that was straining against his skinny jeans. “As much as I want to continue this, I think my water is starting to boil!” 

The boys talked comfortably while Timmy cooked. Whatever nerves they both had had at the start of the night seemed to have dissipated when they kissed. Timmy loved how comfortable he felt with Armie, and how easy it was just to be with him and talk about anything that came into his mind, no matter how silly or trivial. He tried to remember the last time he’d had this feeling with someone other than his sister or his best friend from New York, Will, and he realized that he had NEVER felt this happy and comfortable in a relationship before. 

Armie suddenly interrupted his train of thought. “So, I might have some news…”

Timmy stopped stirring his sauce at the serious tone of his voice, turned all of his attention to Armie. “What is it?”

“I think I may have found an apartment. One of my colleagues from work is moving to Chicago, and is looking to sublet his place. A really nice two-bedroom condo in West Hollywood, and he’s willing to give me a friend-rate. It seems like too good of an opportunity to turn down.” 

Timmy nodded, trying to read the look on Armie’s face. He seemed resigned. “I’m glad you found a place, but you look sad.”

Armie nodded. “It’s just all happening so fast. I knew that I would move out eventually, but the thought of living away from Harper is just killing me. It will be hard on Liz, too, even though we barely talk. It just will make everything more…real, I guess.”

“I’m sorry this is so hard, Armie,” and he reached out and pulled Armie into a tight hug. Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy thankfully.

“Thanks, babe. Having you here makes it easier.” The pet name slipped out unexpectedly, but Timmy liked it. He hugged Armie even closer, and breathed in his scent. 

“Me, too,” he said, pulling away, “Now, let’s get those rugrats and eat!”

Dinner went smoothly. Harper loved Timmy’s penne with creamy tomato sauce, and Armie was impressed over his homemade Caesar dressing. Scarlett and Harper occupied themselves talking about which Shopkin dolls they each had, which gave Timmy and Armie a chance to just enjoy each other’s company. After dinner, they let the girls make ice cream sundaes. Harper tried to convince Armie to let them stay to watch a movie, but both dads reminded the girls that they had school in the morning, and it was already 7:30. They compromised by letting the girls set up camp on the floor to watch one episode of Paw Patrol.

Armie and Timmy fell onto Timmy’s tiny sofa, their legs in a tangle under a large blanket. Timmy repeatedly tried to push his feet under Armie butt, until Armie grabbed one of the offending feet and started to tickle it. Timmy yelped and pulled his foot away. 

Scarlett and Harper turned around at the same time, and scolded, “Daddy! Shhh!” The boys laughed and shushed them back. 

Armie took Timmy’s feet and pushed them under his butt. “There you go. Keep your cold little toes warm,” he said with an affectionate smile at Timmy. Timmy took hold of one of Armie’s feet, which were stretched out next to hips, lifted it and gave it a kiss. 

“I could get used to this,” he said to Armie.

“Me, too,” Armie replied, and grabbed Timmy’s hand under the blanket and squeezed.

Armie and Harper reluctantly got ready to leave after the show, and plans were made to do it again soon. 

As they were saying their goodbyes, Timmy suddenly remembered something. “Oh, hey, so my parents are coming next week to stay with Scarlett while I go shoot some scenes for my next movie in Palm Springs. They’ll be here a few days before I have to leave and I was thinking…” he bit his lower lip, as if he were getting up the courage to ask something. 

“What do you think about getting a hotel room for a night before I go?” 

Armie’s widened in surprise, and then he grinned. He leaned in close to Timmy. “What do you think I think?? I’d kiss you if I could. I’ll be dreaming of it for the next week!” 

And with that, they were gone.


	17. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised smut this chapter, but I decided that the boys needed to spend a little more time together before their big night. #sorrynotsorry

Armie

Armie drove home with only half of his mind on the road, the other half on Timmy. And more specifically, Timmy’s suggestion of a hotel room in the near future. His mind began to detail all that that could mean, and all of the things that might happen. So far, in their far-from-orthodox courtship, Timmy and Armie had only had a handful of make-out sessions, one drunken blowjob in a backroom of a nightclub, and one hasty hand job in a pool house. Were they ready for more? Was ARMIE ready for more? He felt his cock start to harden as he thought of the possibilities, but then he glanced guiltily at a drowsy Harper in his rear view mirror, and decided that he better think of something else, and save his X-rated thoughts for his bedroom in an hour.

That week, Armie found his mind returning again and again to Timmy and their potential hotel date. He thought about him in the shower, as he leaned his head against the shower wall and stroked himself fast and hard to completion. He thought about him in bed, his brand-new bottle of lube opened and tossed aside, laying on his back, knees up, with one finger tentatively pushing inside of him, Timmy's name on his lips. He accidentally would think of him at work, during meetings or while typing up marketing proposals, and would need to actively force himself to think about the Laker’s last game or what type of dining room table to wanted to buy, to keep himself from coming to full erection. It was all exciting, yet a little exhausting. Especially when all he really wanted to do was to see Timmy, pull him close, and kiss him until they were both out of breath.

When he wasn’t thinking of doing lewd and lascivious to Timmy, Armie’s mind was occupied with his huge upcoming life change- moving out to his own apartment. He had started to look for furniture, and had considered asking Timmy to come and help him, but then decided it was too much, too soon. This was a task that he had to do alone. 

He initially had thought to just go to Ikea and buy some cheap furnishings to get him through the next year, when it hit him- this wasn’t temporary. This was his new life, and it was permanent. The enormity of this fact hit him as he was driving down Wilshire one afternoon, and he was so overcome with emotion, he had to pull over onto the side of the road. Normally a man who kept his feelings bottled up inside, Armie had lately found himself breaking down at unexpected moments like this one. He couldn't stop the tears from coming...he wept for Harper, losing a dad to tuck her in every night; he wept for 8 lost years of marriage to a woman he still loved and respected; he wept for his safe, comfortable persona as a straight family man, which would soon be torn to shreds. 

After his tears were spent, Armie wiped his eyes, took a deep breath, and readied himself to go buy a bed. His heart ached and he realized that the one person he wanted to talk to was Timmy. He didn’t have time to call him, but he shot him a quick text- “Off to Room & Board today to buy a bed and couch. This shit is hard. Hope you’re having a better day than me.”

He was just about to pull out onto Wilshire, when his phone buzzed with a text from Timmy- “fyi, i like a firm bed and a soft couch. I know how hard this is for u, but u got this. wish i as there to jump on mattresses with u and give you some love”

Armie smiled, remembering why he was doing all of this. Not for Timmy, but for himself. As difficult and heart-shattering as this all was, he had never in his life felt that he was living more honestly.

He had another mediation/therapy session with Liz that Thursday. She was actually angrier this session, now that Armie had concrete plans to move out. Armie felt the desperation and sadness in her anger, and he couldn’t blame her at all. By the end of the session, they had cried together, but made a plan to talk to Harper about their separation before Armie moved out the next week. They also decided to start letting people close to them know about the separation, including some of the parents at Harper’s school.  
Armie agreed to keep his and Timmy’s budding relationship under wraps for a little while longer. Armie was happy to do this; it was all so new to him, he really wasn’t ready to share what they had with anyone else yet. He still hadn’t told Liz that they were officially “boyfriends; “ it just seemed too personal and, frankly, hurtful to Liz. He simply said that they were starting to date.

The afternoon after the therapy session, Timmy met Armie for lunch in Beverly Hills. They chose an innocuous pizza place, and Armie told him about the therapy session. Timmy looked around to make sure there was no one they knew at the restaurant, then took Armie’s hand across the table.

“Are you sure this is all worth it? I hate to see you hurting like this.”

Armie squeezed his hand and looked into his beautiful green eyes. “Yeah, it’s hard and it sucks. But Timmy? It is all so worth it. I’m scared and sad at parts of what is happening, but I’m also really ready to start the next chapter of my life.”

Timmy lifted his hand and gave it a soft kiss. “I feel so honored that I’m able to be a part of it.”

Armie grinned. “Ok, enough of this sappy shit. Let’s get out of here. I’m not ready to go back to work yet. Can you hang out a little longer?”

Timmy raised one eyebrow and smirked. “With you? Nope. Not a chance.” He stood up. “Come on, let’s go find a tree to kiss behind.”

The boys crossed Santa Monica Boulevard to Beverly Gardens Park, walking so close that Timmy’s shoulder touched Armie’s arm. Armie’s hand itched to reach out and take Timmy’s, but the possibility of seeing someone they knew was far too great in this area. They walked and chatted, until they came upon a small storage shed near the edge of the park. Armie glanced around, then pulled Timmy behind it. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all afternoon,” he said, as he pushed Timmy up against the side of the shed and leaned down to kiss him.

“Same, same,same,” Timmy breathed as Armie’s lips met his. Armie gave him a single, gentle kiss at first, but then they both gave in to their need for each other that had been building all week. Armie kissed him again, harder, more insistently, and Timmy parted his lips. Armie felt his soft, plush tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting of Coke and need. Armie deepened the kiss, licking into Timmy’s mouth, crushing his lips with all of his pent-up sexual frustration from the past week. 

They kissed for another minute, until Armie became aware that he had started to thrust mindlessly into the hardening bulge in Timmy's jeans. He pulled away with a reluctant moan. “We need to stop or I’ll never make it back to work.” He nuzzled Timmy’s ear, “When did you say we were getting that hotel room?”

Timmy gave Armie another kiss, not ready to stop yet. “My parents come next week. I was thinking of making a reservation for next Friday night?”

Armie took a deep breath then let it out. “Ok, one week. I can work with that. I can wait one week.”

Timmy laughed. “I’ve waited my whole life for you, but now that I’ve had a taste, I want more.”

Armie cupped Timmy’s chin and lifted it to look into his eyes. “I do, too. And I think I’m ready.” He leaned down and whispered conspiratorially into Timmy’s ear, “Actually..." he paused for dramatic effect, "I’ve been working on getting myself ready for you all week…”

Timmy moaned. “Ok, you need to stop, Armie. You are KILLING me! You need to stop before I push you down onto the grass right here in the middle of the park and just take you!” 

Armie reached down, gave Timmy’s firm butt a squeeze, and replied, “Well, you just gave me erotic fodder for my next two showers. Alright, let’s go, you sexy thing.” The two reluctantly parted, and walked slowly back to the parking garage.

Timmy walked Armie to his car, and they made plans for Armie and Harper to come over for a pizza and movie night the next night, Saturday, and Timmy promised to make the hotel reservation for the following weekend. 

“I love making plans with you,” Armie said. “I love knowing when I’m going to see you, and having that to hold onto. Thank you for that.”

Timmy smiled up at him. “You can show me how appreciative you are next Friday.” He gave Armie one last quick peck on the cheek. “See you and Harper tomorrow!”


	18. Armie, then Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys simply can't wait until Friday...
> 
> A romantic interlude with just a touch of smut. Cuz these boys can't stay away from each other for long anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really did mean to have this be the hotel chapter. But then something happened.... shrug.

Armie

The countdown to “Hotel Friday” began, but Armie’s week was so filled with life-changing and emotionally exhausting events, that time was going by almost too quickly. The week started light and fun- he and Harper went to Timmy’s for pizza and a movie Saturday night. The boys talked and joked and lightly flirted but, by an unspoken agreement, were not holding hands or kissing in front of the girls yet. They parted for the night with a long look, a quick hug, and another reassurance that Friday night was close by.

Sunday, Armie and Liz sat down with Harper and explained to her that daddy would be moving to a new apartment in a few days. Harper took it surprisingly well, to Armie’s relief, but Liz reminded him later that day that it was far from over. The plan was for Armie to move out officially on Tuesday.

“Tuesday night is going to be the first real test,” she said sadly to Armie, “We need a plan for how to deal with it.” They agreed that giving her a special new stuffed toy from Armie to take to bed that night, along with a Facetime call at bedtime, would hopefully soften the blow of her first night with daddy living somewhere else. 

Armie took the week off from work to pack and move, and to try to deal with his own personal psychological fall-out from the move. He spent an emotional day Monday deciding what to take to his new place, what to leave with Liz, and what to throw away. Liz had divided up the kitchenware Saturday night while Armie was at Timmy’s, so he packed up what she had set aside for him, along with his clothes, books, a few pictures, his laptop, and toiletries. He then walked around what was soon to be his ex-house, and looked with wonder at all the possessions that were no longer his. Liz had offered for him to take some of the paintings and other decoration in a brief fit of generosity, but he had demurred, wanting to start fresh in his new place. They had also decided that when Harper came to visit, she would pick a few toys to keep at Armie’s.

It all seemed surreal. But yet, it WAS real…Armie was living it. He sat down on the floor and took a picture of the boxes and all of his possessions scattered around the bedroom. He sent it to Timmy with the caption “My life in boxes.”

Timmy immediately texted back- “i’m around. do u need help? would love to help!”

Armie leaned back against the bed and thought about his offer for a second. He thought about how incredible it would be to have Timmy at his place tomorrow, helping him unpack, and then opening a bottle of wine to toast his new life. He knew it was going to be an incredibly difficult day, but having Timmy there would help. 

He texted back, “Not today, but what are your plans tomorrow? Do you want to stop by and see the new place?” 

Several minutes went by before Timmy responded with a frowny face- “ my parent get in from NY tomorrow. i’m picking them up at lax at 11. can i bring them by with me?”

That was NOT the reply Armie was expecting. His fantasy of he and Timmy sharing a glass of Chardonnay on his new balcony was suddenly replaced with the alarming image of meeting Timmy’s parents on the same day that he was making the single biggest life change since the day Harper was born. The thought put a knot in his stomach. He reluctantly texted back- “As much as I am looking forward to meeting your parents, I think that might be too much for me on moving day. I miss you, though. Counting the hours until Friday xoxox”

Timmy texted back immediately “totally get it. hope it goes well tomorrow. let me know if you need anything xoxoxoxoxoxox”

The next day was Tuesday, moving day. Armie’s plan was to bring all of his things over to his new apartment in a few car trips, while the furniture store was delivering his couch, dining set, his and Harper’s beds, and a dresser after lunch. It was late morning, and he was bringing up boxes from his car when his phone buzzed with a text from Timmy.  
“my parents flight is delayed. can i come see ur new place??????”

Armie grinned as he texted back his new address with several happy face emojis and a thumb-up. His use of sappy emojis had increased exponentially since starting to date Timmy, who was a huge devotee of emojis. He glanced around his new place, wondering if he should try to pick up a bit, but realized that there was nothing he could do about the box-strewn mess that he was surrounded by. He checked himself in the mirror. He was dirty and sweaty and probably smelly. He washed his hands, splashed some water on his face, opened a soda, and waited with anticipation for Timmy to arrive.

 

Timmy

Timmy was so excited to have his parents come visit from New York City to see him and Scarlett, and to see his new place for the first time since he had made the move to the West Coast. He tried not to let the fact that their arrival was keeping him from seeing Armie at his new apartment mar his happiness at their arrival. He and Armie hadn’t made plans to see each other during the week, as Armie had so much on his plate with the move, but Timmy was already missing him so badly, he had started to look for an excuse to see him. 

So when he received the text from his mom Tuesday morning that their flight was three-hours delayed due to bad weather on the East Coast, Timmy’s first reaction was giddy excitement that he might actually be able to go see Armie now. When he received the text with Armie’s address, he threw on some shorts and a tee-shirt, and headed over immediately, almost running out the door.

He was impressed with the modern building that housed Armie’s new apartment. It was white with clean lines, huge windows, and large balconies that circled the perimeter of the building. He saw that Armie’s place was on the top floor of the six-story building, and he wondered what kind of views he had. He got into the elevator from the building’s large, posh lobby and took it to the sixth-floor. Timmy found Armie’s unit quickly and gave the door a few tentative knocks. 

As he always was right before seeing Armie, Timmy was a little nervous. Even though they had now been seeing each other for a few weeks, their relationship still felt so new. Armie was so gorgeous, it sometimes overwhelmed Timmy. He was taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his tummy when the door suddenly swung open, and there stood Armie in all his 6’5” glory. He was wearing an old pink tee-shirt, sweat shorts, and a baseball cap, yet he was still sexier than any other man Timmy had ever seen. He had a smile as wide as the sun.

“Welcome! Come in, come in!” He opened the door even wider so Timmy could walk in, ducking under the bridge of Armie’s arm that held the door.

“Armie, this building is so nice! You really…” suddenly, Timmy was cut-off. Armie grabbed him roughly around his waist, and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck and kissed back, hard. Armie lifted up one foot and kicked the door shut, keeping his arms around Timmy, not breaking away from the kiss. He pulled Timmy even closer, and nuzzled into his neck. 

“I’m so glad there’s a storm in New York, so I have time to do this to you,” he murmured into Timmy’s neck. Timmy felt his body respond immediately and aggressively to the smell of Armie’s sweat and the feel of his body’s heat pressed against Timmy’s. That, along with the knowledge that they were alone, was enough to send Timmy’s head spinning with possibilities. They were FUCKING ALONE. And they had almost TWO HOURS. Timmy couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Armie, and he tilted his head back to let Armie kiss and bite his neck.

“Fuck, Armie; you feel so good. It’s been so hard seeing you and not being able to kiss you and touch you,” he gasped while Armie sucked up and down his throat. 

Armie growled in response, “Less talking, more kissing.” Timmy giggled and attached his lips back to Armie’s. Armie rubbed Timmy’s back, then suddenly slid his hands all the way down then clasped his hands under Timmy’s ass and lifted him up. Timmy howled, “What are you doing?? You’re going to drop me!”

Armie laughed a deep, happy belly laugh. “Then hold on!” Timmy leaned his head back in a silent laugh, then hooked his legs around Armie’s waist, circled his neck with his arms, and buried his face in the crook of Armie’s neck. Timmy mumbled into his clavicle, “Where are we going?”

“I don’t have a bed yet…but I’ve got a mattress!” Timmy’s breath hitched with anticipation. He had hoped to just sneak in a few kisses in this impromptu visit to Armie’s, but this was turning out much better than he had planned! 

Armie carried him through a large, bright great room that housed the main living space, dining space and kitchen, through a door near the rear of the apartment to what seemed to be the master bedroom. Timmy loved that Armie carried him as if he weighed nothing. Armie carefully slipped through the doorway, barely fitting their two full-sized masculine bodies through the door frame, into the room where, sure enough, a king-size mattress took up most of the floor space. Armie stopped at the edge of the mattress. 

“It’s a long way down,” he said, with a mischievous grin. 

“Are you going to drop me??” Timmy asked, with some alarm in his voice. Armie seemed to contemplate his options, then turned around, bent at his knees, and then dropped to the mattress on his ass, bringing Timmy down hard with him. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it? Ya big cry baby!” Armie teased Timmy. 

“Cry baby! I’m gonna…” Timmy sat up, straddling Armie with his knees on either side of Armie’s hips. He lifted his hands to tickle Armie under his arms, but Armie was too quick, and grabbed his wrists tight. 

“You’re gonna…what?” He lifted one eyebrow, then pulled Timmy tight to his chest, and held him so he couldn’t move. They were eye-to-eye. Then, in one quick move, Armie flipped Timmy onto his back on the mattress, and sat on his upper thighs. Timmy was so turned on by Armie’s power move, he could barely breathe.

“N-nothing…” Timmy stuttered, his cock growing harder by the minute. Armie smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He leaned down and whispered hotly into Timmy’s ear, “So, are we going to make good use of our two hours? I know which box the lube is in.” He sat back upright and nodded, looking quite proud of himself for divulging this piece of information.

Timmy couldn’t help but thrust up against Armie upon hearing this news. “FUUUUCK!” he yelled, then smiled up at Armie. “Kiss me!” 

So Armie did. They kissed, and lifted off tee-shirts, and kissed, and unbuttoned and pushed down shorts and underwear, and kissed and threw off baseball caps, and kissed and kicked off socks. They kissed hot and hard, with their tongues mingling and licking and tasting, until they were both fully naked. For the first time. Timmy ran his hands up and down Armie’s strong, hard body, unable to get enough of his skin. Armie suddenly pulled back.

“Hold on, Timmy,” he said breathlessly, “Let me just look at you before we do more.” Timmy kept still, hoping he looked okay, always a little self-conscious about how thin he is, but also knowing that his generous cock made up for it. Armie let out a breath of appreciation. “So fucking beautiful. Come here.” And he went back in for more, their bodies, from their chests to their erections, thrusting together. Timmy reached down for Armie’s cock, but Armie stopped him. He hopped up, went over to a box in the corner, and returned holding the bottle of lube in triumph.

He looked at Timmy almost shyly. “Timmy, could we…try this?” 

Timmy’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, of course!”

Armie tossed the bottle to Timmy, who uncapped it and coated his fingers generously. They resumed kissing, with Armie on his back and Timmy leaning down over him. Armie spread his legs with a grin. Timmy kissed him deeply, then took his cock with one hand and started to rub; he slipped the other hand under Armie’s ass and circled his warm hole tentatively with one finger. “Is this ok?” he whispered. Armie nodded quickly. 

Timmy started to push in, very slowly. He felt Armie tense, and he stopped.

“No, it’s ok, keep going,” Armie breathed, without moving his lips from Timmy’s. Timmy plunged his tongue deep into Armie’s hot mouth, and pushed into slippery finger further and further into Armie, until he was in to his first knuckle. Armie moaned with approval, so Timmy pushed even further. He kept his other hand pumping Armie’s cock and Armie started to thrust his hips into Timmy’s fist. Timmy pumped even faster, and pushed his finger the rest of the way into Armie.

“Oh my god, Timmy… more….” Timmy kept his hand pumping, and with his other hand, slipped in a second finger into Armie. Armie looked into Timmy’s eyes with wonder. “It’s feels so good, Timmy. Don’t stop!” 

Timmy worked Armie so fast and hard, Armie had to pull his mouth away from Timmy’s. He was a mess of sweat and lust, as Timmy worked him from both ends. Armie gripped the mattress with his fists, and thrust wantonly against Timmy’s hands, until he suddenly yelled out a litany of curse words, then came in a violent stream into Timmy’s hands. Timmy gave a few more pulls to ease him through the rest of his orgasm, then reached down and kissed him deeply.

Armie looked up at him with appreciation and something close to love. “Wow, Timmy…that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I mean.. fuck. ..”

Timmy kissed him again, and said with a grin, “Just wait until Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for any and all comments! I love knowing that my work is being read and enjoyed!


	19. Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets an unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I'm hoping to post another tomorrow or Monday :)
> 
> Thank you, readers, for your Kudos, and comments are always appreciated!

Timmy

The boys lay on the mattress, arms and legs entwined, while Armie caught his breath. In that quiet moment, Timmy thought about how lucky he was to be the one on this journey with Armie. Although, he realized with a guilty pang, Armie most likely wouldn’t have taken the first step if it weren’t for Timmy. But Timmy had to take Armie’s word that this was the right thing for him; otherwise, he would never get over the feelings of culpability of his part in Armie’s separation. 

Armie suddenly pushed himself up on his forearms and looked darkly into Timmy’s eyes. “Your turn,” he said, and he began to plant slow, wet kisses down Timmy’s chest. Timmy arched his back and pushed his fingers through Armie’s hair as he made his way down Timmy’s torso. He let out a small, appreciative groan. Every little thing Armie did felt so good, as if he awakened every touch receptor housed in Timmy’s lithe body. 

When he reached the edge of Timmy’s groin, Armie looked up with a slightly apologetic look on his face. “I’m a little out of practice. It’s been like ten years since I’ve done this. But I’ll try to make up for my lack of practice with an abundance of enthusiasm.” And with a wink, he lightly touched his tongue to Timmy’s belly, using it to trace the trail of hair leading to Timmy’s leaking cock. 

Armie then rolled over and settled between Timmy’s legs on the mattress. “Here goes nothing!” Timmy began to giggle, but was quickly shut up when Armie reached his palm around Timmy’s dick, bent down, and took Timmy’s entire length in one swallow.

“Holy fuck, Armie!” The sudden sensation of Armie’s hot mouth around Timmy shot bolts of pleasure through him. Timmy worried for a second that he was going to explode right there and then, but he took a deep breath to calm his body and managed to regain control. Armie started sliding his mouth up and down Timmy, pressing his tongue hard against his skin. One of his hands kept rhythm at the base of Timmy’s cock, stroking him in time with Armie’s busy mouth. Timmy felt delirious with the building pleasure.

Between gasps, Timmy managed to spit out, “If this is you out of practice, Armie, you must have been deadly in your prime!” Armie looked up at Timmy and waggled his eyebrows, never losing suction. He hollowed his cheeks and began to pick up the pace, and Timmy felt the sensation building through his entire body, like a tsunami making its way to the shore. Timmy bucked his hips without thinking, and then sputtered, “S-sorry, I’m close...” 

Armie steadied himself in preparation, pressing his lips around the tip of Timmy’s cock, and then sucked it up as the bitter liquid spilled from Timmy. Timmy felt as if his very soul had been sucked through the tip of his dick. Armie swallowed the last of Timmy’s seed down, wiped his mouth, and then sat up, looking extremely proud of himself. 

Timmy mumbled in a post-orgasm haze, “Don’t look so smug. Come here,” and put out his arms for Armie. Armie made his way up into Timmy’s arms. “Acceptable?” he asked with a grin. “Exemplary,” came Timmy’s reply. The boys cuddled for several minutes, until Armie got up and started rooting around boxes.

“I know there are washcloths in here somewhere.” He eventually found the right box and tossed one to Timmy. They cleaned themselves up, and Armie inspected the mattress for spillage. Timmy got up and walked over naked to the floor-to-ceiling windows that dominated the outer wall. He gasped at the northeast view of the Hollywood Hills, from West Hollywood all the way to the Hollywood sign and Griffith Observatory. Downtown Los Angeles shimmered in the distance.

“Whatever you are paying in rent, this view makes it worth it,” he commented. Armie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Timmy, and held him close. They stood for several minutes, just enjoying the view and the feel of each other in their arms. Armie sighed happily. 

“Yeah, it’s worth it.” Timmy wasn’t sure if he was still talking about the rent, but he squeezed Armie close in reply. He suddenly remembered that he had other responsibilities that day. 

“Fuck, what time is it?” He reluctantly pulled himself away from Armie to find his phone. “Shit! My parent’s flight is landing in 45 minutes!” He looked at Armie with regret. “I have to go. I wish I could stay longer.” 

“No, it’s ok. I need to get back to unpacking. I still have one more load to get at the house, and the moving truck will be here in an hour.” The boys started to dress. Armie pulled on his shorts then looked over appreciatively at Timmy, bending over, looking for his t-shirt. “You can stop by literally ANY TIME if this is what I can look forward to.” He gave a mischievous grin, and reached over to put stroke Timmy’s smooth ass. 

Timmy swatted his hand away with a smile. “Don’t start something we don’t have time to finish!” He finished dressing, and Armie walked him to the door.  
“If this is the appetizer, I can’t wait for the main course on Friday,” Armie said with a last kiss. 

“Three days! Ok, gotta go. Good luck with unpacking, and text me later.” And with that, Timmy was off.

Timmy made it to the airport with just minutes to spare. He parked and made it to baggage claim just as his parents’ flight was arriving. He watched the hordes of people who had come off the flight from JFK with anticipation, until he saw his father’s silver hair and the top of his mom’s brunette bob. He grinned when his mom caught sight of him, tugged at her husband’s sleeve, and pointed at Timmy. She practically ran into Timmy’s arms. “Oh, Timo, I’ve missed you so much!” she said, tearing up. Timmy’s dad gave him a tight hug. “Tu m'as manqué mon fils,” he murmured into Timmy’s shoulder.

Timmy grabbed their luggage and they made their way back to his car. Luckily, traffic was light for on a Tuesday afternoon. They made it to Scarlett’s school with several minutes to spare before school dismissed for the day. Once they parked, Timmy’s mom touched his shoulder.

“Timmy, have you been on the internet much this morning?” Her voice sounded hesitant with concern. Timmy turned around in the driver’s seat to face her. “No… why?” 

His mother looked a little guilty. “Well, you know that I like to keep track of your career, so I have a Google-alert for mentions of you. Well, this morning, I got an alert, and this story came up.” She handed her phone to Timmy; a story from JustJared.com was on the screen. Timmy looked at the headline, “Los Angeles power couple, Armie Hammer and Elizabeth Chambers, rumored to be newly separated.” 

Timmy looked up on confusion. “Los Angeles power couple? Armie and Liz? I don’t understand.” His mom sighed, “Keep reading.”

Timmy read- “A source close to the couple reports that advertising executive and heir to the Hammer oil fortune, Armie Hammer, age 33, and his wife, Instagram influencer and ex-model Elizabeth Chambers, age 37, have recently separated. The couple has a six-year old daughter together. The source reported that Hammer has been seeing hot young Hollywood newcomer, Timothee Chalamet, age 24, for several weeks. The couple had no comment on their separation.”

Timmy put down his mother’s phone. “I don’t understand any of this. How is their separation in a gossip column? And how the hell does someone know that we’ve been seeing each other??” His mother just shook her head. He looked over at the entrance to Scarlett’s school, praying that none of the parents had seen the item. He reluctantly forwarded himself the article, and then forwarded it to Armie. He didn’t want to stress him out on his moving day, but he also didn’t want Armie to find out from someone else that they had been outed on the internet.

Shit.


	20. Armie, then Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with the gossip article, and get ready for their big night together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the Kudos, and comments are ALWAYS APPRECIATED!

Armie

Armie was bringing the last load of boxes up to his apartment when his phone buzzed. He pushed the dolly with his boxes through the door, then checked his phone, surprised to see a text already from Timmy. It was a link to the gossip website, JustJared. Armie felt some initial confusion, but then his blood ran cold. He opened the link, which confirmed his worst suspicions. Liz, or someone close to Liz, had leaked their separation and, even worse, his relationship with Timmy, to the internet. Fuck!! Timmy had sent the link with the message, “thought you should see this from me first. i’m a little confused… :(“

Armie sighed. He hadn’t thought it important to tell Timmy about his family connections. At first, he thought maybe Timmy had known; but it became apparent as they saw more of each other that Timmy really had no idea. He was a 24-year old single dad, an actor from New York City, with zero interest in society or the financial sector. Of course he wouldn’t know the Hammer family, or probably even care. Armie liked that about Timmy, and figured, eventually, he would tell Timmy about his background. But it just hadn’t seemed to matter. Yet now his hand was forced.

He called Timmy, but his call went right to voicemail. A few seconds later, he got a text from Timmy. “at the school, picking up scarlett. i don’t think anyone here knows yet? lets talk later. xoxox’ 

Armie put his phone away, happy that he had some unpacking to do, and his furniture arriving to keep his mind busy. He knew that he would have to confront Liz later that night.  
By dinner, Armie’s furniture had been delivered, and he had unpacked the majority of boxes. He ordered a pizza, and began to break down the boxes to recycle. At 7:30 on the dot, his phone buzzed with a Facetime call- it was Harper’s bedtime. He answered the phone with a huge smile, hoping to find a happy Harper.

“Hops! Are you going to bed, sweetheart?” A teary-eyed face appeared on his screen. Harper nodded into Liz’s phone. “Ok, I love you, baby. Do you have your new Teddy? Give him all of my hugs until I see you this weekend.”

Harper brought her new teddy bear up to the screen to show Armie. “But daddy, I want to give YOU all my hugs…,” she said, starting to tear up again. 

Armie sighed, his heart breaking in two. “I know, baby. But I will see you so soon. You give mama lots of kisses and have sweet dreams, ok?” Harper nodded and looked away from the phone. 

Liz’s face appeared, looking drained. “She’s ok. Just a little overtired, and she misses her daddy. It’s been a little rough. For the both of us.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Again. I’m so sorry. But listen, Liz, will you call me after she’s asleep? We need to talk.” 

Liz nodded. “Of course. I’ll call you in about 30 minutes.”

Armie used that time to contemplate how he wanted to approach the situation. Liz was the only one, besides him and Timmy, who knew that they were dating. Liz had to have had something to do with the leak. But she also seemed fragile, so Armie didn’t want to come on too strong and push her away. They had come to a place of an uneasy peace, and he didn’t want to rock the boat too much. He decided that he wouldn’t accuse her of anything, and instead just tell her about the article and see what how she reacted.

Liz called back a few minutes later. Armie took a deep breath and answered. “Hey, is she asleep?”

“Yes; she as pretty tired. She misses you, but I think that went pretty well, considering. I think it was actually harder for me than her.” 

“I’m sorry, Liz.”

“Armie, you can stop apologizing. I mean it. I know you feel terrible, but you’ve apologized again and again. I am working on forgiving you, and you don’t have to say it every time we talk.”

“Ok. I’m sor… I mean, thank you. So, there is actually something else I wanted to talk with you about.” He read the short item from JustJared to Liz, and waited. There was complete silence on the line for several long seconds, then, “Oh my fucking god. I can’t believe she went to a gossip column. I’m such an idiot!”

Armie swallowed. There it was…it had been Liz. “Slow down. Who is ‘she’?” 

Liz sighed. “I was feeling bad this weekend about you and Harper going to spend more time at Timmy’s. So I called up some of the moms to go out Saturday night. I was pretty drunk at the end of the night, and so was Lisa, so we went out to get something to eat, to sober up. I… I told her about you and Timmy. I’m so sorry, Armie! She promised not to say anything, but I should have known not to trust her.”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now, besides deal with it. The cat’s out of the bag. Even if there aren’t many people who saw the actual item, gossip like this travels fast.”

They got off the phone soon after, planning to talk more at their therapy session on Thursday. ‘Thank god for that therapist,’ Armie thought. She had really been a god-send for him and Liz, working through everything. At the moment, he was more worried about him and Timmy. Could their newfound relationship survive this kind of scrutiny? He would find out Friday, he supposed. He had been so excited to spend the night with Timmy on Friday, but would this new drama put a crimp in their night? He hoped not….he cared about Timmy too much to let petty gossip harm what was forming between them. He only hoped that Timmy felt the same way.

He sent a quick text to Timmy-“So Liz confided to Lisa about us in a drunken moment of weakness. I am so sorry. I don’t know how many parents know. We are working on a game plan to deal with it. Are we still on for Friday? Please say yes…”

His phone buzzed almost immediately. “how could i miss a romantic night with the heir to an oil fortune??? armie, i don’t care who knows about us. this hurts u and liz more than me. please let me know what i can do to help. see u friday. meet at my place at 5 to meet the ‘rents? Xoxox”

Wow, that boy was incredible. Armie smiled with relief and with adoration for his new boyfriend. How had he ever gotten so lucky to have Timmy in his life? He resumed his countdown to Friday.

Timmy

Timmy showed the text to his mom. 

“So, you’re not going to ask him about his family?” she asked.

“What’s there to ask? He comes from money. I guess it’s not his responsibility to tell everyone he meets about his family. I mean, it doesn’t change who he is fundamentally, right? He’s still Armie.” 

This is what he said to his mom, but deep inside, Timmy did wonder what else he didn’t know about Armie, and if there were large parts of Armie and his life that he didn’t know at all. He remembers Armie mentioning that his parents were very conservative. He tried to recall anything else he had said about his family, but he really didn’t talk about them much. He turned on his phone and tapped Google.

‘Do I do it?’ he thought to himself. Was he opening a can of worms? Curiosity overcame any other emotions he was having. He typed ‘Armie Hammer’ into the search bar and waited.

Links to the Hammer Foundation and Hammer Museum came up. ‘Holy shit,’ Timmy thought, ‘THAT Hammer family.’ Articles about Armie’s grandfather appeared, as well articles about fundraisers and charity balls sponsored by the foundation. There were few items about Armie. He didn’t have much of a social media presence, but Liz’s Instagram account appeared. Timmy wondered why he had never looked at it before. He clicked on the link- holy shit, she had over a million followers! A few pictures of Harper were there, but it was mostly Liz in various venues, using products she was endorsing, or wearing different fashion labels, making up most of the pictures. Armie appeared in precious few photos.  
Timmy scrolled down further the Google list and came across a link to an article with details from their wedding from Town and Country magazine. With a lump in his throat, Timmy clicked on the link. Their wedding was a huge, lavish affair in Bel Air. Liz looked beautiful, and Armie looked… well, Timmy couldn’t begin to process how utterly drop-dead gorgeous Armie looked in his tuxedo. He looked so young and happy. Timmy felt a painful twinge of guilt in his stomach. They had been content, and then Timmy came along. He had been a part of breaking apart this intact marriage. What was he doing? He turned off his phone, and went to his room to lie down for awhile. He needed some quiet time to think.

The next morning, Timmy and his mom took Scarlett to school for drop-off. They walked down the hallway towards Scarlett’s classroom, and he saw a clutch of moms just past the classroom door, talking. As Timmy approached with Scarlett, they looked up and stopped talking. He tried to smile at the group of women, who had always been so friendly to him, but he felt a little self-conscious, not knowing what they knew. 

“Good morning,” he said. He scanned the group of moms; luckily, Lisa was not among them. They returned the greeting, and resumed talking. Were they talking about him? Or was he being paranoid? He shook it off. He could not start giving a fuck what people thought.

After they dropped off Scarlett, he turned to his mom. “Do you think they were talking about me and Armie?”

His mom looked at him kindly and gave him a hug. “So what if they were? Let them talk. You need to focus on you and Armie and Scarlett. That is what matters. HE needs to work it out with his wife. You just keep your head up and keep a smile on your face. Come on, let’s go get some coffee.”

The next two days Timmy kept busy taking his parents to see the sights of Los Angeles. They went to the pier on Thursday, and Friday they went to the Getty Museum. He considered, briefly, heading to the Hammer museum, but then thought better of it. He got a text from Armie at 3 that day, ‘See you in two hours!’ Even with all the shit that had been going on that week, Timmy still couldn’t stop the pulse of electricity that shot through his body when he thought about seeing Armie in two hours, and their night ahead.

At 5:05, there was a knock on his door. Timmy was in the kitchen, drinking a beer and chatting with his father in French, trying to calm his nerves. He was packed and ready to go. He was wearing new black leather pants, his black ankle boots, and a black button-up with white polka dots. He hoped he looked okay.

He opened the door, and there was Armie, wearing a brown leather jacket and dark jeans. He looked incredible, as always. Armie gave a low whistle. “Wow, those pants, Timmy. I’m speechless.” He started to reach for Timmy, but Timmy giggled and pulled away. 

“Come in, Armie, and meet my PARENTS.” Armie hit it off with Timmy’s parents right away. Timmy smiled; Armie could be a charming fucker when he wanted to be. At one point, his mom caught Timmy’s eye and gave him an approving nod. Timmy flushed with pleasure. His earlier doubts had all but disappeared. They said their goodbyes; Timmy gave Scarlett kisses good night and promised to call later, and they were off.

Once in Armie’s car, Armie turned to him. “Timmy, again, I am so sorry for the leak. I hope it hasn’t caused you any stress?”

Timmy shook his head. “It’s ok; it’s not your fault. Can…can we talk about it later? I just want to enjoy every second of this night. Having you all to myself, for an entire evening….it’s all I’ve wanted since our first night together.” 

Armie reached over and gently pressed his lips to Timmy’s, then looked into his green eyes. “Me, too. Timmy, you are all I think about lately. I don’t know what you’ve done to my heart, but I swear, I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

Timmy rubbed his thumb over Armie’s jawline, to his chin, and then up to his lips. “Me, too. I don’t want to rush things, though. Please let me know if you ever feel like we’re going to fast, or I’m pushing you in any way. Like tonight, we don’t have to do anything. We can just go to dinner, and kiss. Whatever. I just want to be with you.”

Armie’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “What, with you in those leather pants, you think I just want to KISS? Mr. Chalamet, you are sorely mistaken.” He started the car. “Look in my bag.”

Timmy turned in his seat, and zipped open Armie’s bag. Right on top, there was the lube and a package of condoms. He grinned. “Well, alrighty then. Let’s go!” And Armie streaked out of the parking space, eager for their next stop.


	21. A Liz Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to check in with Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like my Liz better than the real Liz; probably because I can't see my fictional Liz's Instagram account ;) . Don't cross Liz!
> 
> Hope my timeline is accurate. I need, like, a calendar of all their activities!

A Liz Interlude

Liz hung up with Armie Tuesday night feeling betrayed, angry, sad, and a little lonely. She poured herself a glass of wine and checked her Instagram. Even her social media, usually a source of happiness and fulfillment, did nothing to cheer her up. She uploaded some shots of Harper from the day, returned some dm’s and emails, then turned in. She needed to be well-rested to confront that bitch Lisa in the morning. 

She took Harper to school Wednesday morning earlier than usual, to make sure she didn’t miss Lisa. She prepared herself for the worst- she had no idea who had seen the article, and how bad the reactions would be. She gave Harper a kiss goodbye, and then walked to the front of the school to wait. Several parents said hello; she didn’t sense any awkwardness, and there were no surreptitious whispers. She breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed like the news of Armie and Timmy hadn’t gotten out yet. Just then, she saw Lisa and her son, Max, walking up the sidewalk to the school. Lisa caught sight of Liz almost immediately, and visibly paled. 

“Good morning, Liz. Already dropped off Harper?” she said with a forced smile.

“Yes, Lisa. I’ve already dropped her off. And we need to talk.” She looked directly at Lisa, who looked away, suddenly very interested in the front door of the school.

“Um, sure, just let me drop off Max. I’ll be right back…” and she scurried off, looking a bit terrified. Liz returned to her spot near the side of the school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Timmy, Scarlett, and an attractive older woman walk into the school. She put her head down; the last thing she felt up for was small talk with her ex’s new boyfriend. 

Lisa returned a minute later, with the same fake smile plastered on her face.

Liz started walking, saying over her shoulder, “Let’s talk off of school grounds.” Lisa reluctantly followed her. They walked to the corner of the school. Lisa tried to assume an expression of neutrality, but failed miserably.

“So, what’s up Liz? You wanted to talk? About the Harvest Festival?”

“No, Lisa. I do NOT want to talk about the Harvest Festival. I want to know why you leaked Armie and Timmy dating to JustJared? THAT’S what I fucking want to talk about.”

Lisa swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What’s JustJared? Liz, I would never leak a story about your family. You have to believe me!” 

Liz rolled her eyes. “Lisa, you are absolutely the only person I have stupidly confided in about Armie and Timmy. Unless one of them leaked the story…and that is horse shit…. It has to be you. So cut the crap. I KNOW it was you.” She stared at Lisa angrily, daring her to contradict Liz. 

Lisa looked away, as if considering her options. She sighed, and then looked back to Liz. “Ok, it was me. I am SO SORRY, Liz. I…I don’t know why I did it. They didn’t even pay that well. I’m a terrible friend.” She started to tear up. Liz felt no sympathy.

“Thank you for admitting what you did, but if you ever leak a story about me or my family to the press or internet ever again, I will BURY YOU. Keep my name, Harper’s name, even Armie and Timmy’s names, out of your mouth. Don’t fuck with me, Lisa.” With that, she turned on her heels and stalked away. It felt good to tell off Lisa, but it still didn’t help the fact that eventually the news of relationship would get out. She didn’t know when, but it was inevitable; it was out there. She wasn’t yet sure how to handle that. 

On the next two mornings, Thursday and Friday, drop-off again seemed mostly normal, but Liz was starting to feel more eyes on her, more whispers behind her back. Was it in her imagination? She shook off the feeling, and decided it was in her mind, until the texts started coming in that afternoon. 

“Liz, I just heard….”

“Is it true?....”

“I just heard the craziest thing….”

“Holy shit, Liz…..”

“Armie and…Timmy?....”

 

She knew she would have to text Armie that night and give him a warning. Their relationship was out, beyond one stupid gossip site. By Monday, the whole damn school would know. She couldn’t get herself to feel bad for Armie or Timmy, but damn it, she felt sorry for herself. 

Another night, another glass of wine or three…


	22. Armie and Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally arrive at the hotel. Orgasms happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This was difficult but fun to write. Hope it's half as good on paper as it was in my head ;)
> 
> I've read and re-read this over and over, but I find it hard to edit smut. Please excuse any errors!

Armie and Timmy

Armie and Timmy sped down the 10 freeway towards the ocean and the setting sun, holding hands. They talked about happy things- the girls, Timmy’s next project, Armie’s new neighborhood. Timmy wanted to ask more about Armie’s family, but he decided to leave the deeper conversations for dinner. 

Armie squeezed his hand. “So, where are we going? Point me in the right direction.”

Timmy grinned with anticipation. “I booked a room at Casa del Mar, and dinner at the Water Grill for 8 o’clock. So we have a few hours before we have to leave for dinner.” He looked at Armie to gauge his reaction to this information.

Armie licked his lips. “Well, we’ll have to find a way to make good use of that time.” He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Timmy. 

Armie pulled into the valet at the front of Casa del Mar, a gorgeous, waterfront hotel, right on the beach. Timmy was impressed. “Wow, the pictures on the website don’t do it justice. Let’s check in so we can watch the sunset.” 

They were able to check in quickly and went to their room, a beautiful, airy suite with an ocean-view. Timmy opened the curtains to take in the full scene outside the window. He could see the beach and the pier, and there was an amazing view of the sun setting. Armie came up behind Timmy and put his arms around his waist. “This must have cost you a pretty penny. Thank you.”

Timmy tilted his head back to give Armie a kiss. “You’re worth it. And I’m working really steadily now, so I can afford it. It feels good to be able to splurge on something like this, and not have it be a sacrifice. And I love being able to do something special for us.”

Armie suddenly took Timmy’s arm and twirled him around, so he was facing Armie. “I need to get a better look at you in those leather pants.” He took a step back to get the full view. “Wow, Timmy. You are a fucking work of art.” 

Timmy blushed. “I thought that you might like them.”

Armie pulled him close to him again and kissed his neck. “You have no idea what you do to me. You put ideas in my head of things I had no idea I wanted until I met you.”

Timmy tilted his head back to give Armie better access and groaned slightly with the pleasure of the feel of Armie’s lips on his neck. “I can’t wait to find out what those things are,” he said with a smile. The sensation of Armie’s body against his and his lips on his neck were making Timmy unbearably hard. He decided that there were way too many layers of clothing between his body and Armie’s. He tugged off Armie’s jacket. “We need to get rid of this bulky thing.”

Armie laughed and took off the jacket, then started to unbutton Timmy’s shirt. “As much as I love you in those pants, I am eager to see you out of those pants.” 

Timmy laughed, too. “You are one cheesy motherfucker. Here, let me do it. It’ll be faster.” 

The boys quickly undressed down to their boxers, at which point Armie scooped up Timmy and threw him on the bed, then launched himself on top of Timmy. “This. THIS is what I’ve been waiting for all fucking week,” he said, as he started to press kisses up and down Timmy’s chest. He crawled up Timmy, covering his body with his own, and kissed him hard on the lips. They began to make-out in earnest, eager for the taste and tongue of the other, pressing their bodies firmly again one another. 

“We need to get rid of one last thing,” Armie said, reaching down and pulling off first his boxers, then Timmy’s. They bare cocks rubbed against each other, and Timmy moaned at the sensation. 

“Fuck Armie, I could come like this,” he gasped, as his hips bucked against Armie’s. Just having Armie’s gorgeous, firm naked body flush on his was like a wet dream. They kissed more, and Armie took both their erections in his large palm and rubbed them together. He slowly slid his hand up and down both their cocks, moist with pre-cum, and Timmy felt the incredible, dual sensation of Armie’s firm hand and his hard cock against his own. It was too much for Timmy to last long. 

“I’m going to come soon, Armie…” he gasped. He thrust his hips helplessly a few more times, and then came in a torrent into Armie’s hand. Armie came a few second later, then collapsed on Timmy’s chest. 

He gave Timmy’s shoulder a kiss. “Holy shit, that felt good.”

Timmy was out of breath, but said between gasps, “I’m sorry that was so fast. I wanted something a little more romantic...”

Armie laughed. “Babe, we have all night to be romantic. That was exactly what we needed. Now, come one, let’s take a quick shower and go get a drink at the bar downstairs.”

Armie got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. Timmy enjoyed the view of Armie’s incredible well-formed ass as he walked away. Armie had the physique of a Greek god, and Timmy wondered for the hundredth time how he had gotten so lucky. He heard the shower turn on, and Armie called from the bathroom, “Come on, Timmy! You need to see this shower… it’s big enough for a fucking orgy!” 

The thought of an orgy with Armie was enough to entice Timmy out of bed. He padded naked across the room the bathroom and peeked in. It was a huge, marble affair, and sure enough, the shower was the size of a small Manhattan apartment. Armie was already in the shower, with the hot water going full blast. The mirror was starting to steam up. Timmy turned on the fan and opened the shower door. Armie turned to look at him, water dripping down his firm body. “Come on in!” and he pulled Timmy into the shower and against him, and wrapped his arms around Timmy. Timmy laughed, and tilted his head back to fully soak his hair in the water. The hot water felt so good, but not as good as Armie’s body pressed up against his. He grinned up at Armie.

“You’ve been a very dirty boy. I think I need to get you clean.” 

Armie looked happily surprised at this turn of events, and eagerly nodded. “Yes, I think that is an excellent idea!” 

Timmy reached for a washcloth and quickly soaped it up. He squatted down to start at Armie’s toes. “Lift up,” he said, and Armie obeyed, lifting up his foot. Timmy gently and lovingly washed Armie’s toes, then his feet, and worked his way up Armie’s body, soaping up every inch of his long, beautiful legs. When he got to Armie’s cock, which was starting to take an interest in Timmy’s activities, he gently washed and rinsed his dick and balls, then gave them a soft kiss. Armie groaned in pleasure. “This is my favorite shower ever.”

Timmy grinned, “Just wait. Turn around.” 

Armie looked down at him and lifted a wet eye brow. “Turn around?” 

Timmy repeated, “Turn. Around.” Armie complied with a grin.

Timmy got busy, thoroughly washing Armie’s firm ass, then began to soap up his crevice. He used the wash cloth to get deep down inside, and then rinsed it off. He started to give kisses across Armie’s round cheeks, and made his way slowly down, into the cleft in between. Armie gave a gasp when he realized what Timmy was doing, opened his legs a bit wider, and put his hands on the shower wall to steady himself. 

Timmy slowly slipped his tongue into Armie’s warm hole, and gave a few tentative licks to see how Armie would react. He groaned, and gasped, “Don’t stop. Fuck that feels good.” 

Timmy smiled and resumed the activity with his tongue. He licked around Armie’s hot opening, and then plunged in tongue in deeper. He worked his tongue in and out, opening Armie up, slowly. Armie squirmed with pleasure as each thrust of Timmy’s tongue burrowed deeper into Armie. After a few minutes, Timmy stopped and said to Armie, “Let’s take this to the bed.” Armie nodded quickly in agreement.

They toweled off quickly, and moved to the bedroom. Timmy opened Armie’s bag and grabbed the lube. Armie laid himself on the bed his back and waited for Timmy’s return with horny anticipation. He had been nervous about taking this next step with Timmy, and losing his anal virginity, but Timmy’s magical tongue had gotten him so worked up, he felt more than ready.

Timmy lay down next to Armie and kissed his deeply. “Are you ready for this?” he asked quietly. 

“I am,” came Armie’s hoarse reply. 

Timmy continued to kiss him, and slowly pressed a finger into Armie. He was already loose from Timmy’s tongue, and ready for the entrance. His finger slipped in easily, so he added a second finger and started to scissor them slowly, opening Armie up more and more. Armie deepened their kiss even further; he had never felt so ready for something in his life. His entire body felt on fire, and he had the need to take every inch of Timmy into him, for them to become one. He felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Fuck me, baby. I am so ready.”

Timmy had been waiting to hear those words. He was eager to someday have Armie’s beautiful cock inside of him, but tonight, all he wanted was to be inside of Armie. His dick was aching and ready. Armie spread his legs open and Timmy crawled between them. He maneuvered himself so the tip of his erection was touching Armie’s warm entrance. Timmy gave Armie one last kiss, and then slowly started to push himself in. He felt Armie’s breath hitch as he adjusted to the feeling; he also needed a moment to adjust to the intensity of the feeling of being inside of Armie. After a moment, he pushed in more, until his hips were flush again Armie’s ass. The sensation was so good, so real, he saw stars. 

He looked down at Armie, whose face was flushed, but happy. “Are you ok?” he asked. 

Armie nodded. “It felt uncomfortable at first, but now it just feels so good to have you inside of me.” Timmy nodded in agreement, and started to slowly move his hips. “Let me know if anything I do hurts or feels uncomfortable.”

He wanted this to be so good for Armie. He moved his hips in and out slowly, holding Armie’s legs against his hips. Armie began to thrust up with his hips. Timmy felt fireworks through his cock at the unexpected movement. “Fuck, Armie, that felt good.” 

He began to move faster, and reached down to kiss Armie hard. Armie groaned with pleasure, and the fact that Armie seemed to be enjoying this as much as Timmy spurred him on to fast, almost violent thrusts. He pumped into Armie until Armie started to stroke himself. “Timmy, I’m close...” he gasped.

Timmy continued pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. Armie pulled hard at his own erection with one hand, the other hand scratched down Timmy’s back. Timmy felt the exquisite build up, and then the meteoric sensation as he came hard into Armie. Armie pulled himself to orgasm quickly after.

Timmy collapsed onto Armie, in a wet, sweaty, out-of-breath mess. They lay together, catching their breath, for several minutes; then Armie suddenly sat up on his elbows and looked at intensely at Timmy.

“Thank you. Thank you, Timmy, for giving me the most incredible first time a man could ask for.”

Timmy looked back at Armie, his heart strings pulling so hard it hurt. “You’re worth it all, Armie. And," he smiled, “…I think we’re going to need another shower before dinner.”

Armie laughed, and the boys collapsed back into each other’s arms to enjoy the moment.


	23. Timmy and Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a fluffy, romantic date night, and talk about the week ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback to my first attempt at serious smut! It was embarrassing, fun, and liberating to write. I pulled back a little for this chapter, but don't worry....Armie is eager to have his turn as a top, so there will be more smut soon! ;)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

Timmy and Armie

Timmy and Armie lay with their naked limbs entwined, until Armie began to think clear enough to check the time. He gave Timmy a peck on his cheek and murmured, “Our reservations are in a half hour. I’m going to take a quick shower….alone.” 

Timmy turned to watch Armie’s beautiful bare ass retreat into the bathroom. “Spoilsport,” he said. He walked over to the window to enjoy the view again, but when he heard the shower turn on, he couldn’t help but sneak into the bathroom for one quick glimpse of a naked Armie, steaming up the mirrors. Even though he was completely spent, just the sight of Armie in the shower piqued the interest of his 24-year old cock.

“You know,” he called over the sound of the shower, “we COULD just blow off those reservations and stay in for the night!” 

He heard Armie chuckle. “No way. Not all of us are barely out of puberty with a libido to match. I need sustenance and fresh air before round 2.” 

Timmy smirked. “Ok, old man. We’ll venture out into the night. But don’t for a second think that I’m done with you!”

Timmy took a quick shower; they both dressed and headed out. Armie caught sight of the two of them in the elevator mirror, and smiled at how good they looked together. He leaned down and pressed Timmy into a passionate kiss.

“What was that for? Not that I mind!” Timmy asked when they parted.

“Oh, nothing. Just excited go on an actual date with my hot, young boyfriend.” He reached down and gave Timmy’s ass, once again sheathed in black leather, a squeeze.  
The restaurant was just a few blocks from the hotel, up Ocean Avenue. The sidewalks were bustling with tourists walking to the Pier, 20-somethings heading to the bars on Third Street Promenade, and families leaving Pacific Park with tired, crying children. Armie felt anonymous in the crowd and took Timmy’s hand. 

“Is this alright?” he asked. 

Timmy squeezed his hand back. “There’s nothing I’d like more,” he replied with a huge smile. 

Dinner was a decadent seafood feast of crab legs, oysters, and raw clams. They sat at a cozy booth by a window with an ocean view, and Armie ordered an expensive bottle of Chardonnay to accompany dinner. They started the night talking about their past lives. Timmy talked about LaGuardia High School, the performing arts school in Manhattan where he attended, and Armie described his years living in the Cayman Islands with his family. Armie was entranced whenever Timmy spoke. He had an incredibly expressive face, with every emotion he felt showing clearly on his features. Armie would alternately stare at his luscious moth, hoping for a peek at his cute pink tongue, which every so often would sneak out for a swipe at his lips while he spoke, and his deep green eyes.

Timmy, on the other hand, was completely amused by Armie. Armie was a natural storyteller, using his hands and different voices to tell hilarious anecdotes. It seemed to Timmy that the farther Armie was away from Liz, both in time and distance, the more relaxed and happy he became. He was really falling for this man in front of him, who laughed so easily and uninhibitedly. He was so different than the surly man Timmy had met at that party just over a month ago, who had spent the entire night seeking to escape and hide. 

After dinner, the boys decided to walk towards the pier and find a place for a nightcap. It was a warm, clear night, and there were still people everywhere. They crossed Ocean Avenue to Palisades Park, which ran along a cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean and the pier. The moon was full enough for the ocean to be visible, despite the late hour. There was a warm breeze coming from inland and the smell of salt and brine infused the air. The boys held hands as they walked, and ended up at Chez Jay, a dive bar near their hotel. 

They ordered martinis and found a secluded table near the back. Finally, Armie decided it was time to broach the subject of the JustJared article.

“So, it seems that so far, not too many people have seen or read the article about us, but that could change at any time. We need to decide how we want to handle the…you know…gossip.” He took a big sip of his martini and looked at Timmy with concern in his eyes.

“Armie, I’ll do whatever you and Liz want. I really have nothing to lose. I’m new at the school; I don’t have a history with these parents. To be honest, I don’t really give a shit what they think about me. My only worry is that some of the gossip or negativity may trickle down to our girls. But I have to hope that in Kindergarten, they won’t be affected by petty adult gossip.” 

Armie nodded slowly, as if deep in thought. “Well, I’m going to have to face the music sooner rather than later. I get Harper on Sunday for the first time at my new place, and I’ll have her all week. So I’ll be bringing her to school all week. That right there will fuel lots of speculation, since Liz is usually the one to bring her every morning.”

Timmy set down his drink and took Armie’s free hand. “Listen, I leave for Palm Springs Monday afternoon. I was going to have my mom take Scarlett to school Monday morning so I can pack, but I’ll take her instead. We’ll face the music together. We’ll slap happy smiles on our faces and walk in, together. If people have questions or want to make comments, they can do it to our faces.” 

Armie shrugged. “It will probably just fuel the rumor mill, but I’d rather do this with you than alone. The parents are going to find out eventually, once word of the article gets out.” He lifted his eyes up at Timmy. “Thank you. This hasn’t been easy, but if I have to go through this stress, I’m so glad it’s with you by my side.” He reached down and softly kissed Timmy on the mouth. “Let’s get out of here,” he breathed.

Back at the room, they boys took their time undressing each other and exploring their bodies with lips, hands, and fingers. They had all night, and the urgency they had felt at the start of the night had dissipated with their two earlier consecutive orgasms. They kissed languidly for several long minute before moving onto other parts of their bodies, their hands roaming freely over backs and thighs, and eventually over firm buttocks and hard dicks. Timmy took Armie again, slipping into him slowly and a little easier this time. Armie grabbed hold of Timmy with a whimper and pressed their lips together. This was everything Armie didn’t know that he needed. Having Timmy pressed against and inside of him, Armie’s orgasm was building and building, and eventually reached every cell of his body. Timmy pushed deeper and deeper into Armie, eventually pulling him close as he climaxed, as well, then fell into Armie’s arms. 

Armie held Timmy close, then, before he knew what he was saying, murmured into Timmy’s ear, “I love you so much.” He stilled when he realized what he had said, but Timmy looked up at him, and returned the words. “I love you, too, Armie.”

Armie didn’t know if it was too soon, but he knew what he felt. He had felt these intense emotions for Timmy for weeks now, and it had only been a matter of time before the words slipped from his lips. It had just taken three incredible orgasms in one night for that to happen. In that moment, Armie knew that he was ready to take on whatever was waiting for him Monday morning. He had Timmy, and Timmy was worth it.


	24. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie tops, and will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just one more smutty chapter, then back to plot.
> 
> As always, thank you for all your comments and kudos. My favorite thing in the world is reading comments!

Armie

This was the second morning that Armie had ever woken in a bed with Timmy, but the first time had been tainted by guilt, uncertainty, a nasty hangover, and two pairs of boxers between them. This second time, waking with his arms wrapped around a naked Timmy in a huge, sumptuous hotel bed, could not have been more different. Armie pulled Timmy even closer, and carefully nuzzled his nose into Timmy’s soft hair, wanting to breathe in his scent, but not wanting to wake the younger man. He exhaled a sigh of pure happiness, at the perfection of this particular moment in his life. 

The feeling of being pressed flush against Timmy’s smooth body, especially his abdomen pushed against Timmy’s tight ass, began to arouse his no-longer-sleeping cock. He felt himself harden, and he tried to will it away, but then Timmy began to stir in his arms. 

“Mmmm, what is going on down there, Mr. Hammer?” Timmy murmured, as he began to slowly grind into Armie’s growing erection. Armie groaned in pleasure.

“I’m so sorry, Timmy; I didn’t mean to wake you up. You’re just a little irresistible. You know, naked in my arms. Go back to sleep.” Armie whispered, and hugged him tight.

Timmy yawned then giggled. “Don’t apologize. This is the best way to wake up!” He stretched like a cat and arched his back, wrapping his arms around Armie’s neck to give him a kiss. Armie gave him a peck. “I’ve got morning breath…” he demurred.

“Do you think I give a fuck about your morning breath? When I have your huge, gorgeous cock poking into me? It’s giving me impure ideas,” Timmy said, with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Armie was fully hard now, and could not keep his hands off of Timmy’s body. His hips had a mind of their own, and they pulsed methodically against Timmy. The thought of being inside of him was almost too much. He brushed Timmy’s hair away from his neck, and began to kiss Timmy’s throat. “To be honest, I’m not sure I can last. I am so turned on right now; I think I’ll come if you even touch my cock,” he muttered. 

“Come on Armie, I’ve been fantasizing about having you inside of me since that first night at your house. You can’t just rub all up on me like this and not let me have you, you big tease!” 

Timmy’s words made Armie’s cock twitch with anticipation. He took a deep breathe to calm himself down. He wanted this as badly as Timmy did, even though he was nervous as hell to try. He nodded into Timmy’s back. “I want this, too.” 

Timmy grinned, extricated himself from Armie, kissed his nose, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. “I’ll do this myself. You concentrate on keeping yourself together. Take a few yoga breathes.” 

Armie had every intention of thinking some neutral thoughts about doing his taxes or what he would have for breakfast, to calm down his twitching cock. But when Timmy lay on his back next to Armie, spread his legs, and slowly slid a slick finger into himself, Armie almost lost it. 

“Oh my god, Timmy. I don’t think I can watch this. You are the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen.” He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, while the other hand ran down Timmy’s side, from his ribs to his hips. Timmy smiled, but was concentrating on his task, slowly inching his finger in and out of himself, then adding a second. He licked his lips and his face began to flush. 

“Almost there,” he barely managed to choke out. His cock was hard by now, too, and Armie wanted so badly to reach out and touch, but he was holding on by a thread. He closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself. When he opened them, Timmy was looking at him, with the lube in his hands. 

“Are you ready?” Timmy’s eyes were dark with desire. Armie swallowed and took the lube from Timmy’s hand and reached down to give him a kiss. Their lips met and Armie pushed his tongue into Timmy’s waiting mouth. They kissed deeply while Armie coated himself with lube, the wetness on his painfully hard dick almost too much to bear. 

He broke the kiss, and looked into Timmy’s eyes. “How do you want me? I want this to be so good for you…” 

“Just like this; you on top. I want to be able to see you.” Armie settled between Timmy's knees, who spread his legs to accommodate Armie’s hulking body, and bent his own knees to give him access. Armie hovered over him, balancing himself on his elbows. He seemed unsure what to do next, overwhelmed with Timmy looking so ready and eager to be fucked. Timmy saw his hesitation and took hold of his cock, guiding it to his warm, waiting hole. “Are you ready?” he breathed. 

Armie nodded quickly, too turned on to actually speak. He felt Timmy’s warm hand wrapped around him, and then his cock was nudging again Timmy’s ass cheeks. Timmy rubbed his cock up and down his crevice a few times, moaning when he seemed to find what he was looking for. Armie felt his cock breach the very tip of Timmy’s opening; his breath hitched at the heat and tightness. He felt Timmy go rigid for a moment, but then relax. 

“I’m okay, Armie. Push in a bit more.” Timmy’s hand was still on Armie’s cock as he pushed in slowly. Timmy was so tight, Armie felt the sensation shoot through him. Timmy seemed to know what Armie was feeling. “Breathe baby, you’re doing incredible.” Armie looked down at Timmy's gorgeous face, open and filled with love. He panted to Timmy, “Fuck, baby, this feels so good. Too good. Are you alright?”

Timmy nodded. “Yeah. I’m good. You’re giving me lots of time to adjust. Just a bit more….” 

Armie clung to Timmy’s shoulders and pushed into Timmy fully. Timmy moaned and scratched his nails down Armie’s back. “Oh baby, I can feel you in my fucking lungs!”

Armie looked concerned for a moment. “Is that ok?” 

“Fuck yeah! Believe me Armie, you don’t have to worry about a thing.” Timmy bucked his hip up and into Armie a bit, and Armie gasped in pleasure at the sudden movement. He slowly pulled out of Timmy, and then thrust in again, a bit harder. Timmy yelled out, "Oh my god, fuck, Armie!" Armie had never had such a tight, intense sensation during sex; it was the best feeling he had ever had. He began to slowly fuck into Timmy with more vigor. He watched Timmy underneath him, flushed, pliant and beautiful. Timmy moaned with pleasure, and Armie moved his hips faster. Timmy wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke himself while Armie thrust into him. Their bodies fell into a hard, fast rhythm of fucking, stroking, and kissing. 

“I’m going to come, Armie,” Timmy sputtered, and stroked his cock faster. The sight of this was just too much for Armie; he felt his mind go blank with any thought except “Timmy,” and he started to fuck him with laser focus. He felt his orgasm building inside him like a gathering storm, and suddenly he could no longer contain it. He came with the force of a canon into Timmy, thrusting uncontrollably while he released a lifetime of pent-up repression. His body shuddered with relief, and he clutched Timmy like a drowning man clutches a life preserver. He collapsed onto Timmy chest with a small sob of happiness. 

Timmy held him tight. “Baby..baby… are you ok??” It took Armie a few second to recover.

“Timmy, I have never been better in my entire fucking life.” And he surged up to kiss his boyfriend with gratitude at giving him this incredible gift. Not just the sex, but the support and love that gave him the courage to finally live his life with honestly. And this…this was his reward.

After a few minutes of recovery, Armie realized that he was probably crushing Timmy. He rolled off of Timmy, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. They both fell back asleep in a sex-satiated stupor. They woke a few hours late, starving, and decided to order room service. While they waited for the food to arrive, they lounged naked in bed, talking softly and exchanging soft kisses. When the food arrived, they threw on hotel bathrobes, and took their food and mimosas onto the balcony, overlooking the ocean. 

“I could get used to this,” Timmy said, as he took a bite of his French toast. It was a gorgeous morning, and the boardwalk was already filling up with people below. 

“Me, too,” Armie replied. “Hey, a toast. To the luck of the universe, which brought you to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am so thankful to have you in my life.” 

They touched glasses, and Armie leaned over to give Timmy a kiss. Suddenly, Armie’s phone which had been sitting quietly on the table in front of them, started to buzz. Armie looked at it and groaned. “A text from Liz…”

He picked up his phone, looked at it, and frowned. 

“What is it?” Timmy asked, a bit concerned at the look on Armie’s face.

He read the text aloud to Timmy. “ ‘Sorry for interrupting your morning. I didn’t want to disturb your date last night, but thought you should see these. Seems like news of the JustJared story has gotten out to the other parents. Call me later so we can talk.’ And she attached screenshots of texts from parents, quizzing her on the story. FUCK!” He sent the phone down hard on table.

Timmy put his hand on Armie’s wrist. “Well, we had planned on taking the girls together tomorrow anyway. It’s better that we know now what we’re walking into.” 

Armie stared off into the distance with a pissed-off look on his face. Timmy squeezed his wrist again. “Hey. Armie. Look at me.” Armie looked over at Timmy begrudgingly. “It’s going to be ok. Yes, it’s going to be awkward and uncomfortable, and people are going to talk and stare. But eventually, they’ll move on to something else, but we’ll still have each other. It’s worth it.”

Armie sighed. “I know; you’re right. I’ve just always tried to live this quiet, private life. Away from gossip, away from speculation. It was all a lie, but it meant I was left alone. But now…it’s just going to be a shit-show. And it’s all my fault.”

Timmy shook his head. “No, Armie. It’s not your ‘fault’ that you are finally being honest. I mean, yes, our timing could have been a bit better. But you being gay and loving me, there is nothing fucking wrong with that. I don’t want you to ever regret the decisions you’ve made.”

“I don’t, and I won’t. I’m just scared. For you, for us, for Harper, even for Liz. But you are worth fighting for.”

Timmy smiled. “And YOU are worth fighting for, Armand Hammer. And don’t you ever forget it"


	25. Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monday, Monday, can´t trust that day  
> Monday, Monday, sometimes it just turns out that way  
> Oh Monday mornin´ you gave me no warnin´ of what was to be  
> Oh Monday, Monday, how could you leave and not take me"
> 
> Monday, Monday  
> The Mamas and the Papas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this is the second to last chapter for this school-based saga. Let's see if I am able to wrap it up in one more chapter???
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the Kudos and comments!!!! They are so appreciated!

Armie

Monday morning, 7:42am

“But daaaaaaa-deeeeee, I want to wear my skirt with the pink flowers!!!” Harper’s distraught whines echoed around Armie’s nearly empty condo for the third time that morning, the sound like nails down a chalkboard to an increasingly frustrated Armie. The first time, it was that Armie did not have Harper’s favorite cereal. The second time, Harper had remembered that it was Show-and-Tell at school that day, and she had left her chosen toy back at Liz’s house. Now it was the cherished skirt that was not packed in her suitcase. 

Armie knelt down in front of Harper, yet again, and pleaded with her for patience and logic, two attributes not typically found in a 6-year-old. Harper had been, understandably, out of sorts all morning. She had slept for the first time in a new bed and a new home, away from her mother. She had woken up several times in the middle of the night, calling for Armie, and eventually he had allowed her to come and sleep in his bed with him. And now, this morning, there was the realization that all of the things at mommy’s house were most definitely NOT at daddy’s house. Armie eventually succeeded in calming down Harper, getting her into a similar, but apparently far-inferior pink skirt, brushing her hair into an adequate ponytail, throwing a pb&j sandwich with an apple and pretzels into her lunch bag (how did Liz make her lunches look so cute and fancy?), and hustling her into the car, making it to school with only minutes to spare.

Armie parked and ran with Harper down the street and up the walkway to the school. As he ran, he noticed out of the corner of his eye more stares from the parents he passed on the sidewalk than normal. It wasn’t unexpected, but still disconcerting to see parents that he did not even know, staring at him like an animal at the zoo. He shook it off and continued to pull Harper along, then breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted Timmy and Scarlett waiting for them at the entrance to the Kinder hall. The girls ran and embraced each other.

“You made it. I was starting to get worried. Thought maybe you took Harper and left town.” Timmy’s worried face belied his joke.

“We’ve had quite the morning,” Armie replied with a grimace. “I think this 'morning thing' is going to take more preparation that I had anticipated.”

Timmy laughed. “Yeah. Mornings are the absolute worse. Come on, let’s get the girls to class.” 

They headed down the Kinder hallway with the girls dragging behind them. Armie’s stomach dropped when he saw the fairly large group of both moms and dads hovering outside of the classroom. It was almost as if they had been waiting for them…

Timmy and Armie glanced at each other and kept walking. Armie couldn’t adjust his face to anything more than a scowl, but Timmy, always the charming actor, put a bright smile on his face, as if today were any other day at Highland Elementary. As they got close to the group of parents, some looked away, apparently embarrassed to be part of this gawking group now that Timmy and Armie were actually there, in person. A few others whispered to each other.

Timmy called out a greeting, unruffled by the stares and whispers. “Happy Monday!” He was met by a few awkward smiles, and several more parents looked away.  
Armie leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Fuck them. Let’s say goodbye and get out of here.”

They gave the two girls kisses and hugs, and headed back down the hall, away from the clutch of parents. They were at the end of the hallway, just about to exit the door, when they heard steps behind them. They stopped and turned to see Lisa running towards them.

“Armie, Timmy, wait. Can I talk to you both?” The boys glanced at each other, and Timmy nodded. Armie shrugged. Lisa was pretty much the last person Armie wanted to talk to, but he couldn’t bring himself to be out-and-out rude to her. “Thank you,” she said, “Can we go outside?”

The three of them walked around the corner, to the side of the school where Timmy and Liz had talked several weeks ago. They turned to Lisa, who looked chagrined. She looked everywhere but at Timmy and Armie as she spoke. “Look, I just want to say to your faces how sorry I am for leaking that story to JustJared. I have no excuse. It was a petty move. I…I guess I just wanted to feel like I was involved in something exciting, and I didn’t think about how it would affect you all. Especially your girls. And I am so sorry.” 

She glanced at them to see how they were taking her apology. Armie looked at Timmy; if it were up to him, he would walk away from Lisa without a second thought, but he knew that Timmy was much more kind and forgiving than him. Timmy chewed his bottom lip and looked at Lisa, considering her and her apology.

Finally he spoke- “I can’t pretend to understand why you did what you did, but your apology seems sincere. And it takes balls to face someone that you really fucked over and take full responsibility for it. And, to be honest, I think we’re going to need all the allies we can get at this school. I accept your apology.”

Lisa smiled. “Thank you, Timmy. I appreciate your forgiveness.” 

Timmy nudged Armie. “Fine, fine. I forgive you, too.” He turned to Timmy, “Hey, I’ve got to get to work. Will you walk me to my car? Sorry to forgive and run, Lisa.” 

Lisa gave a sad smile. “No, no. You need to go. Good luck with the other parents. But don’t worry too much…there will some new drama by next week and they’ll move on.” 

Armie and Timmy left her and walked to Armie’ car, parked on the next block. Timmy touched his arm. “So, it was a rough morning?”

Armie sighed. “Yeah, you could say that. But it was also a good learning experience. I’m learning all the things NOT to do. And I think getting Harper up 15 minutes earlier would also probably help. If I want to be on time for work, I really need to get her here earlier.”

Timmy chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve been doing it for 6 years, and it’s still a struggle. Little girls are tough. But I have an idea that could help. Why don’t I give Harper a ride in the morning? Your new place is only a few minutes from me; it might help you get to work earlier?”

Armie stopped walking and looked at Timmy with gratitude. “You don’t mind? I mean, that would help me out so much. I could walk her to your car and go right to work. Are you sure it’s not too much trouble?” 

Timmy took Armie’s hand. “Not at all. I would love to be able to help you in any way I can. I mean, I’m your boyfriend, right?” Timmy blushed a bit at this question, but it put a huge smile on Armie’s face.

“Damn straight you are. And the best fucking boyfriend I could ever ask for. Thank you so much, Timmy.”

Timmy frowned a bit. “Well, we’ll have to start next week, though. I leave tonight for Palm Springs. I’m filming a few scenes for a Netflix movie. I guess that means this is the last time I’ll see you until I get back on Sunday.” 

Armie had remembered that Timmy was leaving but had pushed it to the back of his mind. “Can I stop by tonight to say goodbye?” 

Timmy grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that!” Armie glanced around to make sure they were alone, then leaned down and gave Timmy the quickest, softest kiss ever. “Text me later,” he said, and got in his car and drove off to work.

Armie arrived with Harper in tow after dinner that night. Timmy was still packing when he got there. The girls ran off to Scarlett’s room and play, and Armie went to keep Timmy company in his room while he finished packing. He watched with a bit of sadness as Timmy threw socks and underwear into his suitcase.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving again.” He didn’t want to make Timmy feel guilty, but he also selfishly wanted to spend as much time with his new boyfriend as possible.

Timmy had gone into the closet to fish out some shirts and pants. “It’s part of the job, unfortunately. When I get a gig in Los Angeles, I’m so happy, but it’s pretty rare.” He came out of the closet. “My best case scenario would be to someday get a steady job on an hour t.v. drama here in LA, but those jobs are pretty hard to come by.”

Armie scoffed. “Television? You? You are a master thespian. You belong on the big screen!”

Timmy threw a sock at Armie. “You haven’t even seen me act yet! Maybe I totally suck!” 

Armie shook his head. “I know for a fact that you most definitely don’t suck. To be honest, I have looked up your past work on YouTube. Even in the small roles you’ve had, you have been pretty fucking amazing. Which reminds me, when is that high school movie coming out that you filmed last summer?”

Timmy’s face lit up. “You remember! Ladybird comes out in two months. It’s already getting great buzz. It’s pretty exciting! My part is fairly small, but it’s an incredible film. I think it may even be shown at a few film festivals.” He looked at Armie through his lashes. “I’ll need a date, you know. And you would look pretty fucking hot in a tux…”

Armie crossed the room and took Timmy in his arms. “I would be honored to be your date pretty much anywhere.” He pulled Timmy tight against him and pressed his lips to Timmy’s. Timmy latched his arms around Armie’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

Armie pulled away and looked at Timmy’s angelic face. “Fuck, I’m going to miss you. How am I going to do this single parent thing for the next week without you?” 

Timmy looked at him with sincerity. “Armie, if I could do it as an immature, irresponsible 19 year-old, you can do it now, no problem. You are a great dad, and Harper loves you so much. Just don’t beat yourself up for your mistakes, because you ARE going to make mistakes. But Harper knows that you are there for her, no matter what, and that is all that matters.”

Armie looked at him with a world of love in his eyes. “How did you get so fucking smart at 24?” 

Timmy gave him as last hug. “Experience is a great teacher. It will get easier. I promise.”

Timmy gave his parents last minutes instructions for the week for Scarlett, high-fived Harper, then gave Scarlett a giant hug and several kisses. She looked as if she were thinking of crying, but put on a brave face in front of Harper. Armie took Timmy’s bag and walked him down to his car.

Armie threw Timmy’s bag onto the passenger seat while Timmy leaned against the car, waiting. Armie walked over to Timmy, folded him into his arms, and rested his head onto Timmy’s shoulder. He sighed, and Timmy pulled him even tighter. 

“I’ll be back in one week. I’ll call or Facetime you every day. It will go by fast. You’re going to do a fan-fucking-tastic job this week. I know it.”

Armie gave Timmy one last look. “Thank you; I needed to hear that. God, I love you Timmy.”

“I love you, too Armie. I’ll see you in one week.”

And with that, Timmy was off, leaving Armie behind.


	26. Timmy and Armie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have the boys been up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add an epilogue after this chapter to end the school year and add one last bit of smut. Thank you everyone for your support on my first fic! It's been a fun ride!

Timmy and Armie

 

6 months later….

 

“Is my bowtie straight? I feel like it’s crooked. Why doesn’t this limo have a mirror?? Is it crooked, Armie?” Timmy fidgeted in his seat in the limo, fussing with his bowtie, until Armie took his hands into his own. 

“T, Look at me. You look gorgeous. Your tie is straight, your hair is flat, you don’t have anything in your teeth, and your breath smells like a fucking candy cane factory. You are amazing, brilliant, sweet, and funny. They are going to eat you up, as always. Please,” He squeezed Timmy’s hands, “stop worrying.” 

Timmy took in a deep breath, held it for several seconds, and then let it out in a big sigh. He nodded to Armie. “I’m ok, I’m good. Thank you, baby. What would I do if you weren’t here?” He reached over to give Armie a grateful kiss. Armie was finishing off a finger of whiskey, but Timmy was too keyed up to drink anything but water. 

They looked out the window as the limo inched ever-so-slowly down Hollywood Boulevard. Timmy’s publicist was sitting shotgun, giving Armie and Timmy some privacy in the back. She had done enough red carpets with them since Lady Bird’s premiere last fall to know that Timmy always got crazy-anxious right before an event, and that the only antidote that worked was Armie’s calming presence. 

Armie had accompanied Timmy on a red carpet for the first time for the Lady Bird premiere in Hollywood back in October. They had both been terrified to face the press, but Timmy had to go to support the film, and Armie would not let him go alone. The news of the relationship had still been fairly new, and the questions on the red carpet had been personal and unrelenting. But they had strategized with Brian and his brand-new publicist, Melanie, beforehand, and had even consulted with Liz on how she wanted them to answer questions. They provided a united front and gave short, professional answers: They met at their daughters’ school. They started dating right after Armie and Liz separated (this was given the green-light by Liz. She wanted to save face, as well). Yes, this was Armie’s first same-sex relationship. No, there were no plans to move in together. Yes, their daughters were good friends.

It all went well, until a reporter asked Timmy if he felt that he was a home-wrecker. Armie had interrupted that interview; called the reporter a few choice names, and had to be physically pulled away from the interview. After that, Armie usually stood by Timmy quietly, looking devastatingly handsome and slightly intimidating, while Timmy pleasantly answered the questions.

After the initial shock of the relationship had worn off, the media had grown to love the couple. They looked stunning together at events, and Timmy never failed to charm a reporter. And as the success of Lady Bird grew, garnering almost universally positive reviews, the iciness from the other parent at Highland Elementary seemed to thaw. It seemed that even the most righteous of parents couldn’t resist the temptation to rub elbows with an up-and-coming star. 

Armie complained often and loudly about the other parents, throwing around words like “hypocrites” and “assholes,” but Timmy encouraged him to smile and say hello on the rare occasions he actually saw the other parents. Luckily, Timmy took Harper to school on the weeks that Armie had her, and Timmy was a softie and had pretty much forgiven-and-forgotten the snubs and whispers of his fellow Kindergarten parents.

Harper had adjusted to her new dual household situation, after Armie had learned from his mistakes and bought doubles of almost every outfit and toy that Harper loved to keep at his house. When he had Harper, they would sleep at his house, but they often went to Timmy’s to go swimming, or Scarlett and Timmy could come over to his condo, and they would walk to the park. A few times, they returned to Brian and Peter’s to go swimming. The girls had become like sisters, playing and fighting in equal measure. Timmy’s parents also adored both Armie and Harper.

When Harper was with Liz, Armie often stayed at Timmy’s, after splurging on a king-sized bed that took up almost his entire bedroom. Unfortunately, with his blossoming career, Timmy was gone more and more, and his parents had practically moved to Los Angeles to help with Scarlett. Armie felt like he had a missing limb when Timmy was out of town filming, but he was also ridiculously proud of his hugely talented boyfriend. 

Overall, it had been a rollercoaster of a year. Timmy met Armie’s mother for the first time, which went better than Armie expected. He spent Christmas morning with Liz and Harper, which was awkward but worth the effort for the smile it put on Harper’s face. They went to Timmy’s for dinner that night, and exchanged presents with Armie and Harper’s second family.

Spring brought award season, and Timmy and Armie had already gone to a half dozen award shows to support Lady Bird. Timmy hadn’t been nominated personally, but his performance had earned him heavy buzz as the “next big thing,” and he had jobs lined up through the next year.

Which brought them to this special night. As nervous as Timmy typically was before an award show, it had nothing on the nerves he was showing on the way to the Oscars. He was so proud of this film, and he wanted nothing more than to see Saoirse, Greta, and the film win in their categories. He smoothed his hair with his palm again, regretting his decision to try to tame his curls down for the night. He glanced over one last time at Armie, who was resplendent in a maroon, velvet tux. He took Timmy’s breath away. Sometimes he didn’t understand how HE was the actor, and this living, breathing 6’5” god that he was dating was an advertising executive? 

The limo came to a stop and the divider between them and the driver lowered. Melanie turned around in her seat to speak to them with a smile. “We’re almost at the start at the red carpet. You both look stunning. The crowd is going to love you! Timmy, remember- there’s no time for autographs or fan selfies today. Make your way down the carpet to the t.v. crew, which is about 300 yards away. I’ll be right behind you. Are you ready?” 

Suddenly, their door was opened, and a wall of heat and screams hit them at the same time. Armie got out first, and helped Timmy out of the limo, dazzling his fans in his white Berluti suit. The initial screams of “Armie!” gave way to “TIMOTHEE! TIMOTHEE!!!!” as soon as Timmy was visibly. Timmy felt bad to not spend more time with the fans in the stands, but he knew that the Oscar red carpet was long and arduous, and he had strict instructions to stay the course. He gave a wave to his fans and took Armie’s hands, which elicited a new round of screams from the fans who adored the sight of them together.

The crowd on the red carpet was a shoulder-to-shoulder mob of evening gowns and tuxedos. Armie leaned down and whispered, “I need another drink. This is intense.” Timmy nodded, star struck. They were behind Viola Davis in line, and could see Daniel Day-Lewis ahead of her.

Timmy shook his head. “How the fuck did I get here? This is amazing!” Suddenly, he saw Saoirse up ahead. She spied the boys at the same time, and ran to give them a hug.

“You look AMAZING, T! And you, Armie, you better behave yourself tonight!” Armie gave her an army salute, and Timmy leaned down to tell her good luck. “You’re going to win it tonight; I’d bet money on it!” 

She swatted him. “Don’t jinx it, Pony! I think Margot will get it, personally. Ok, gotta go. Let’s have drinks after the ceremony!” And she ran off back to her place on the red carpet.

The rest of the red carpet went like that, a parade of reporters, questions, flashbulbs, posing, and fans screaming. The media was on their best behavior and no intrusive questions were asked. Timmy was in his element, enjoying every moment, so happy to have Armie by his side.

Lady Bird was shut out, but the cast was so excited to be AT THE OSCARS that no one seemed to care. Timmy and Armie met Saoirse and Greta at the after-party at the Bevely Hills Hotel, already three sheets to the wind from the Governor’s Ball. Timmy was buzzing with excitement after having met several of his idols, and a few big-name directors who were interested in working with him. 

Armie’s heart was on the precipice of bursting with affection pretty much the entire night, seeing Timmy so beautiful and joyous. Near the end of the long night, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He walked over to Timmy talking with a group of other young actors. He leaned down and nuzzled in his ear and whispered, “Hey, can I steal you for a minute?”

“Would you excuse me for a minute, guys? My horny boyfriend needs me,” Timmy drunkenly giggled. Armie took his hand and growled into his ear, “Don’t you ever forget it,” and led him out of the main ballroom, and down a quiet hallway. He kept walking until he found a quiet nook and pulled Timmy into it. 

Timmy looked up at him through his eye lashes, in an intoxicated attempt to look sexy. Of course, it worked, until he burst into a fit of giggles. “Now that you’ve got me here, what are you going to do with me?” he asked flirtatiously. Armie looked down at the heavenly apparition in front of him. Timmy, in his angelic white tux, but his eyes hooded and his pink lips parted with want. 

Armie wondered how long they would have privacy for. He took one last glance down the empty hall and decided, fuck it. He’d been resisting the siren call of Timmy’s lips all night and he couldn’t do it anymore. He pressed his mouth against Timmy’s, and pulled him close. He immediately felt the familiar flutter in his stomach; he hoped that Timmy’s effect on him would never change. Timmy groaned with approval and opened his lips to slide his tongue into Armie’s warm mouth. They kissed until they were out of breath; Armie was the first to pull his mouth away, but kept his body pressed against Timmy’s.

“We need to get out of here, soon, before this gets embarrassing,” he groaned, rubbing his increasingly swollen erection against Timmy. 

Timmy smirked, loving the effect he still had on Armie after all these months. “Maybe we can find a dark room with a few couches so I can take care of that for you?” he asked, licking his lips.

Armie had to laugh out-loud at that proposal. “Somehow, I don’t think the Beverly Hills Hotel has a sex room like Rage….”

Timmy sighed. “I guess we better get back before we’re missed. But when we get home…I’m tearing you apart.”

Armie gave a wicked grin. “I’m holding you to that, Mr. Chalamet.”

Timmy gave a wink. “You better believe it, Mr. Hammer.”


	27. Armie and Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you to my readers for your incredible support on my first fic! It has been a fun, challenging experience, and I've learned so much in the process. Excited for the next one, already!
> 
> xoxoxo

Epilogue

 

3 months later….

 

“So, mom, the pizza is in the oven. Mine and Tim’s phone numbers are on the fridge. Please make sure the girls are in bed no later than 8, and check on them to make sure they aren’t staying up, talking. They love to do that. And make sure they really brush their teeth, not just wiggle the brush around their mouths a little. Oh, and…”

Armie’s mom put her hand up. “I’ve GOT it Armie! I raised two boys myself, remember. And I managed not to kill either of you. Please, you and Timmy go and have fun.” 

It was Armie’s mom’s first time watching both girls since Timmy had moved in with Armie last month. In the past, she had watched Harper all the time, back when Armie was still with Liz. But that had stopped after they had split. And while she had been polite to Timmy since the start, it had taken a few months for her to really open up to him and Scarlett. 

However, even the conservative Dru Hammer couldn’t resist the charms of Timmy and Scarlett, and she now treated them like a son-in-law and second granddaughter. Armie smiled as he thought that Timmy now had a better relationship with his mom than he did.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Having her here, with Harper, Timmy, and Scarlett…he felt like his life was complete. A year ago, he never would have thought it possible to live a life like this, with honesty and openness, AND be accepted by his family. But, he realized, he just never gave the people he loved enough credit. 

At that moment, Timmy emerged from the bedroom, looking incredible in a form-fitting green sweater, brown skinny jeans and dark brown ankle boots. His hair had gotten longer, and the sweater made his eyes sparkle like rare emeralds. He still never failed to take Armie’s breath away, almost every single fucking time he saw him. Armie was on him in two long strides, scooping him up in his arms and kissing him like he hadn’t seen him in months, rather than minutes. Dru tutted and looked away. Some things didn’t change.

Timmy giggled against Armie’s lips. “What was THAT for?” 

Armie grinned. “That wasn’t for you…it was for me,” he replied with a wink. “Come one, let’s say goodbye to the girls and get out of here. The Uber should be here any minute.”

Fifteen minutes later, the Uber pulled up to the house, and Timmy and Armie got out, their arms filled with wine and their contribution to the potluck, a pan of stuffed manicotti. 

“I still don’t understand why we had to Uber here,” Timmy huffed. “I totally could have driven.”

Armie looked at him with blatant skepticism. “Um, Tim? Do you remember how drunk we both got at the last one of these parties? Things were said…things HAPPENED.” 

Timmy grinned. “Yup. One of the best nights of my life.”

Armie took Timmy’s free hand in his own. “Well, it maybe wasn’t one of the best nights of MY life, but it was the night that led to my best life.” He took a deep breath and stared at the front door. His old front door. “Tim, I’m nervous.”

Timmy squeezed his hand. “I know, baby. You don’t see these people as often as I do. But it will all be ok. We’re going to be in this community for the next five year. You can’t keep hiding away.” 

Armie nodded. “I know, I know. Let’s do it before I get cold feet.”

They walked up the familiar walkway, up the familiar steps, to the familiar front porch. They both seemed to have the same thought at the same time, looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces. 

“This is where it all started,” Armie said, looking over to the side of the porch where he had stood that first night. “Just the thought of it makes me want a cigarette.”

“Thank god you were standing there, looking so hot, all by yourself. I probably never would have talked to you that night otherwise. And all of this never would have happened,” Timmy said, wistfully.

“And thank god you were a drunk, horny little fucker, brave enough to invite yourself on my walk that first night,” Armie replied with a grin, ringing the doorbell. Timmy laughed in reply; he knew Armie was right. If any one thing had been different that night, they wouldn’t be together right now.

A few second later, the door swung open , and there was Liz, looking gorgeous in a summer dress and a high ponytail. “Timothee!” she cried, pulling in Timmy for a hug and a kiss on his cheek. “And Armie...” she acknowledged Armie with a nod.

“Hi, Liz. You look beautiful tonight. Thank you for hosting again,” Armie said with a smile. They had a developed a respectful and cordial, if not warm, co-parenting relationship.

“Well, it’s a tradition that we host the end-of-the-year party. I’m not going to stop that just because I’m doing it alone this year, right?” Her words contained just a drop of venom, but Armie decided to ignore it. 

The boys followed her to the kitchen to put down the wine and pasta; the party was already in full swing and the kitchen was full of parents. As soon as they entered the kitchen, several parents called hello to Timmy, and he walked around giving hugs and quick hello kisses to several people. Armie stood, feeling awkward, until Timmy grabbed him and pulled him over. Armie smiled awkwardly at the group of parents Timmy was chatting with, and said hello.

Mimi, one of the moms, touched Armie’s shoulder. “It’s great to see you Armie.” At that, several of the other parents chimed in- “Yes, it’s really good to see you.” “You look great.” “How’s your new apartment?” “How’s Harper? Is she excited about going to first grade?”

Liz brought two glasses of wine over to Armie and Timmy, and Armie started to relax. He wasn’t a pariah. No one was whispering and staring anymore. The other parents were actually being…friendly? He took a big sip of his wine, and started to chat with the other parents. He glanced over at Timmy, who was looking at him with a smile. He smiled back. Maybe this night would be okay, after all.

 

A few hours and several glasses of wine later, Armie decided that he needed a cigarette. He found Timmy talking to a dad in the next room; he caught his eye and nodded towards the front porch. Timmy gave a quick nod back to him. Armie went out the front door and lit up, and a few seconds later, Timmy appeared. 

Timmy gave a mischievous grin. “Hey,” he started, echoing their conversation from that first night, “Mind if I bum one? I feel a like mooch, but I always crave a smoke when I drink.” 

Armie pretended to frown at him. “Thought you were trying to quit?” 

Timmy walked over and sat next to him on the railing, pressing his thigh up against Armie’s. “Well, there’s this hot dad here who has been distracting me all night. He’s making me think dirty thoughts. I really need a cigarette to get my mind off of him.” 

Armie let out a surprised cough. “Is that so? Tell me more about these…dirty thoughts.” 

Timmy leaned in close, and whispered right into Armie’s ear. “Well, his pants are so tight, I can see his huge package. It makes me want to rip his clothes off and swallow his cock whole.” With that, he put a hand on Armie’s inner thigh, and started to slide it very slowly up his inseam.

Armie took his cigarette and threw it into a soda can. “Fuck that cigarette. We need to find a private place, asap.” He grabbed Timmy by the hand, and practically dragged him down the steps of the porch, around to the side of house, then behind the garage. They were in an alleyway between Liz’s garage and the neighbor’s garage. It was dark and private. Armie pushed Timmy against the wall of the garage, and growled into his ear. 

“What you do to me…fuck, Timmy…..” At that, Timmy pressed his tongue against the base of Armie’s throat, and licked a slow stripe up his neck. He mumbled into Armie’s ear, “I need to taste your cock in my mouth,” and he reached down and palmed Armie’s growing erection. 

Armie groaned as Timmy unzipped Armie’s pants, and slipped one hand in, fumbling for just a moment to get his hand into the slit of his boxers, and then grabbing his erection and freeing it from the confines of his pants. He licked his lips. “I never get tired of seeing your monster cock, Armie.”

At that, Timmy grabbed Armie and switched places with him, pushing him up against the side of the garage. He then got down on his knees in front of Armie, and ran his tongue up the entire length of Armie. Armie let out a loud groan; Timmy giggled, and turned to make sure they were still alone. “Armie, I’m not going to suck you off if you’re going to be so loud! You’re going to get us caught!” 

Armie put a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, sorry! Don’t stop…PLEASE!” 

Timmy resumed his blowjob, licking Armie’s tip, and then taking him in his entirely into his mouth. He focused on his technique. He knew that he was exceptional at giving blowjobs, and he worked hard at his talent. He sucked on Armie’s balls a bit, then resumed his focus on his shaft, sucking and licking, faster and faster as Armie let out muffled moans of appreciation. Timmy picked up the pace; he had slid one had between Armie’s thighs, and had snuck a sneaky finger between Armie’s ass crevice. As he slid his finger into Armie’s hole, Armie gave a shudder of pleasure. After a few minutes this, Armie squeezed his shoulder, their signal that Armie was close. Timmy sucked and swallowed every drop of Armie’s release, proud that he could still make Armie come so hard and fast after more than nine months together. He wiped his mouth with satisfaction as Armie zipped up his pants, then pulled Timmy into a long, appreciative kiss.

“So what did I do to deserve THAT? Not that I’m complaining…” Armie asked.

“That was just a thank you, for being an incredible boyfriend. And for being a good sport and coming tonight. I know you were dreading it.” Timmy replied.

“You know, it hasn’t been that bad. And if I get this kind of thank you every time we have a night out with the other parents, then I am in every fucking time.” Armie grinned. “Now I REALLY need that cigarette.”

The boys headed back to the party, hoping that their absence wasn’t noticed. They stopped on the front porch for a cigarette, keeping their hands to themselves this time. They returned to the kitchen in time for a round of Kamikaze shots, then someone plugged in a Karaoke machine in the living room. Armie opted to sit on the couch and watch, but Timmy got up and sang several times, first a solo performance of “Ice Ice Baby,” and then he got up and did a very slopping rendition of “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” with Liz. The night ended with a group sing of “Hotel California” and “Bohemian Rhapsody.”

By the time their Uber arrived, Armie had to say Timmy’s goodbyes for him, as he was practically passed out on the couch. He was pretty drunk himself, and felt a rush of affection as he said goodbye to Liz.

“Thank you so much for having us, Liz. You’re such a better person than me. I hope someday you can forgive me for all the shit I put you through this year.” He pulled Liz in for a hug; she reciprocated, somewhat reluctantly, then looked at Armie in the eyes.

“Yes, it’s been a shitty year, Armie, but even I can see how happy you are with Timmy. I’m happy for you. Really, I am. And you’ve been a great dad through it all. I forgive you, Armie. You can stop apologizing, because I fucking forgive you. Do you get it, you big dummy? Now, go get your man before he gets sick on my sofa.”

Armie chuckled as he lifted a boneless Timmy off of the couch. Timmy squirmed in his arms. “I can walk, I can walk!” Armie put him down reluctantly, and the two of them slowly made their way to the Uber. 

Back at the condo, Armie woke up his mom who had fallen asleep on the couch. She gave Armie a report for the night and he walked her to her car. When he got back up to the condo, Timmy was already passed out, naked and star-fishing across the entire bed. 

Armie sat on the bed and gazed at his young lover with a bursting heart. He hoped their hardest months were behind them, because he had big plans for the two of them. A ring was hidden away in his nightstand drawer, waiting for the perfect moment. Visions of Timmy in a tux, and Scarlett and Harper in flower girl dresses floated in his mind. He imagined a spring wedding. Or maybe a destination summer wedding in Italy? Timmy had several more movies coming out, and Harper and Scarlett would start first grade. So many happy things to look forward to, and Armie got to share them all with Timmy. Armie fell asleep with dreams of his future with Timmy on his mind…


	28. Armie and Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a bit of writer's block with Summer in the City, so this is some writer's therapy for me. Hope you all enjoy dipping your toes back into Daddy Timmy and Daddy Armie's story again. I know I did! This was written quickly with very little editing. Forgive any errors!

Chapter 28

Armie and Timmy

 

Pauline, Harper and Scarlett huddled excitedly together in the bathroom, while Armie dug through one of the vanity drawers. Timmy was out getting bagels for the family, so they were on a tight time-crunch. Harper and Scarlett wiggled impatiently.

“Hurry, daddy, hurry before he gets home!” Harper pleaded.

Armie stood up and quickly put his hand behind his back. He eyed the girls with mock sternness.

“Alright, ladies. I’m going to show you now, but not a WORD of this to Timmy when he gets back. No giggles, no silly looks, no whispers. Promise?”

The two littlest girls began to jump up and down. “We promise! We promise!”

Armie gave them a smile bursting with love, then looked up at Pauline. “And how about you? Can you keep a secret?” he asked with a wink.

“To be honest, it’s going to be tough. You better do it this afternoon. I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my mouth shut after that!” She reached over and gave Armie a hug.

“I can’t wait to have you as a brother,” she sniffed, her eyes shining with emotion. 

Armie quickly wiped away his own unshed tear. 

“Alright, here it is…” And with a flourish, he presented Timmy’s engagement ring- a beautiful platinum ring with rare green diamonds embedded around the circumference. Pauline gasped and the girls shrieked. 

Armie laughed, trying to quiet the girls, who were almost hysterical with elation. Pauline grabbed his hand for a closer look.

“Armie, it’s…I’m speechless. It’s so gorgeous. Are those emeralds?” 

Armie beamed with pride at his choice. “No, they’re rare green diamonds. Two carats. They match his eyes, don’t you think?”

Pauline gasped. “Two carats? That must have cost you a fortune!” 

Armie shrugged with modesty. He didn’t want to remind Pauline that he could easily afford it. “He’s worth it, and so much more.” 

He glanced at his watch. “We need to get out of here; he’ll be back any minute.”

 

Timmy arrived back home minutes later, and soon after the family was seated around the breakfast table, enjoying coffee, bagels and fruit. Armie and Pauline kept their faces calm and cool, but the two smallest members of the family giggled nonstop throughout the meal. Luckily, this didn’t seem too out of the ordinary to Timmy.

“You two sure are silly this morning,” he said, giving Harper a gentle poke in her ribs. She screamed with laughter, happy to have an outlet for some of her excitement. 

“We’re just excited that we’re going to the pier today….right, Harper!” Scarlett kicked Harper under the table, and they dissolved into another bout of helpless giggles. 

“Ok, you two crazies go play in your room until it’s time to go.” Armie was starting to worry that one of them would snap and let out the secret, so getting them away from Timmy seemed the best solution. 

 

An hour later, the five were walking down the rough-hewn wooden planks of the Santa Monica Pier. It was a perfect day for the beach- sunny and warm, with a quiet breeze. It was the end of June, so the pier was crowded, but hadn’t quite reached the claustrophobic levels of the peak-season in July and August. 

Pauline held Scarlett’s hand, while Armie held Harper with one hand and Timmy with the other. Street performers were scattered about, and their music lent the pier a festive atmosphere. The girls pointed out all the fascinating sights as they passed- the men fishing off the side with giant, smelly buckets of chum for bait; the group of nuns taking a group photo; the caricaturist drawing tourists seated at his table. And, of course, the beach and ocean stretching for miles in either direction. 

Pauline and Scarlett walked to the side to take in the north-facing view.

“Wow, this is so beautiful,” she said with a sigh, looking out over the Malibu shoreline in the distance.

Armie, Harper, and Timmy joined her, and quietly enjoyed the spectacular view on this perfect day. Armie suddenly spoke up.

“So, I think Timmy and I are going to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel. Pauline, do you mind staying with the girls? Harper doesn’t like heights.” 

Harper started to open her mouth to protest that she, in actuality, was FINE with heights, when Armie shot her a look. She suddenly remembered the plan, and shut her lips tight.

Pauline gave a wide smile. “OF COURSE I’ll take the girls. We’ll go get some ice cream while we wait. How does that sound, ladies?”

The two girls started jumping up and down, yelling their approval. Pauline gave her brother’s hand a quick squeeze. “Have fun,” she said with a smile.

Timmy turned to Armie as the girls wandered away in search of ice cream. He gave Armie a confused look. “I don’t remember Hops being scared of heights?” 

Armie shrugged. “Well, you know how kids are; it’s something new every week. Why? Are you disappointed to have to spend time alone with me?” He raised an eyebrow at Timmy.

“No! Not at all. Actually, a Ferris Wheel ride sounds kind of romantic.” He slid his hand into Armie’s as they walked towards the giant wheel at the end of the pier. “I’m glad you thought of it.”

Armie planted a soft kiss on Timmy’s forehead. “Me, too.”

 

The line for the ride moved surprisingly fast, and within a few minutes, they were settled into their cabin, making the ascent over the beaches of Santa Monica. Despite having the entire car to themselves, they were snuggled together on one side, Timmy tucked tight under Armie’s bicep. Timmy watched the view slide by then tilted his head up to Armie to receive a kiss.

“This was a great idea. As much as I think Scarlett would love it, I’m enjoying having you all to myself for a bit.”

Armie nuzzled his nose in Timmy’s soft hair, then took a deep breath for courage. This was it.

“Timmy, I love you so much…” he started.

“I love you, too, babe,” Timmy replied with a smile.

Armie sat up straight. He had to do this right, looking straight into Timmy’s angelic face and perfect iridescent eyes. 

He started again. “You know, I think back to the night we met, and the man I was then. I was unhappy- bitter and closed off. I didn’t let people in, even Liz and Harper sometimes. I was living a lie. But then you burst into my life, this incredible positive force of nature, and you showed me that it was possible to live honestly. You showed me how to find happiness, and most importantly, how to love myself. I love you so much Timmy. You rescued me from myself, and I will forever be thankful for that. I can’t imagine my life without you ever again. I mean, I REFUSE to imagine a life without you and Scarlett in it.”

He paused for a moment to gather his emotions. He felt on the verge of tears, and had to stop himself from letting out a sob. Timmy watched him with a look of joyful shock; he gave quick nod to encourage Armie to continue.

“So...” (deep breath, take out the ring, kneel down on one knee in the middle of the Ferris Wheel car), “what I’m trying to ask is….will you marry me, Timmy?” 

Timmy jumped up, rocking the car precariously. “Oh my god, of course, Armie! Yes, I will marry you!” 

Armie pulled him down into a tight embrace, to express his gratitude and to keep Timmy from plunging off the side of the ride into the ocean. 

“Oh thank god,” he murmured into Timmy’s ear, then finally let himself release a sob.

“Did you…did you think I would say no?” Timmy whispered, confused.

Armie pulled back to get a good look at him again. “I don’t know,” he choked out, “Sometimes it all just seems too good to be true. There are so many ways that this could have ended badly, yet somehow, it didn’t. You’re still here, and we’re still together. I worry that…that I’m not good enough for you, and one day you’re going to wake up and realize that.” 

Timmy’s head had started to shake halfway through Armie’s speech. “Never, ever, ever. You’re stuck with me forever, Armie Hammer.”

 

The girls were waiting at the base of the ride when Timmy and Armie emerged, wearing grins the size of California. They ran over immediately, and Timmy held out his hand to show off his new acquisition.

“Congratulations! Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!” Pauline grabbed her baby brother into a rough embrace. “Do you love it??”

Pauline released him, and he knelt down to show off his ring to Harper and Scarlett. They ooh’ed and ah’ed as if they’d never seen it before; Armie stood in the background, beaming. “I love it so much,” he answered with a sigh.

Harper suddenly tugged on Timmy’s sleeve. “Timmy, does this mean that you’re going to be my daddy, too?”

Timmy glanced up at Armie, unsure how to answer the sweet question. Armie joined Timmy, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Timmy and I are parents to both of you. We’ll have to talk about what you each want to call us. But I love Scarlett like a daughter, and I know Timmy loves you, Hops.”

The girls gave Timmy one last embrace, and the family headed down the pier to the Merry-Go-Round. Armie and Timmy lagged a few feet behind the girls. 

“You know what this means?” Armie asked innocently.

“What? Other than I get to be your husband forever?”

“This means that we get to plan a wedding.” 

Armie grinned at the idea. Not in a million years would he have ever believed that he could look forward to planning a wedding. But he never could have imagined finding someone like Timmy to be his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ring:  
> https://www.jewelrypoint.com/2ct-channel-set-green-diamond-band-eternity-mens-wedding-ring/?gclid=Cj0KCQjwwb3rBRDrARIsALR3XeapArWKPbO-7s36tBMyCMpU7In-nIQgzkJk04vv1mQQSL7TC1YTGLQaAjojEALw_wcB


End file.
